Moon Rune
by GundamNymph
Summary: The three Slayers from our time are sent to Middle-Earth to kick Vampire @$$. Ellen/Legolas Bonnie/Damon Celia/?
1. Prolouge Beginning Journey

Title: Moon Rune  
  
Author: GundamNymph  
  
E-mail: runttie@cybertours.com  
  
Rating: PG for now  
  
Summary: The three Slayers of our time are sent to Middle-Earth to kick Vampire @$$. Romance to come.  
  
Feed back: Please review, even if it's a one liner, so I know there are people reading.  
  
Warning: Uh, violence to come?  
  
Prologue  
  
Bonnie looked up from the drawn circle on the floor. "Ellie? Hand me that bowl, will you?" Ellen did as she was told, not looking up from her book. Bonnie took the bowl and placed it over the small fire, just outside the circle. She took dried and ground herbs, and tossed it into the bowl along with some oil. The fragrant oil made a refreshing smell in the room. "Could you please stop reading for a moment to help me with this spell?"  
  
The brunette looked up from her exciting book to frown at the red head on the floor. With a heavy sigh, she put it down and knelt next to Bonnie. "Honestly. Why would you want to check up on Elena and Stefan? They're probably trying not to remember all the thing's tied with her death. Including their friends."  
  
"I know. But there is something in the air. I worry about them. Something is coming, and I feel scared."  
  
"Bon, you're my friend and I love you. But, everything scares you."  
  
The red head glared at her best friend and threw an unlit candle at her. "Am not?" Smirking, Ellen walked over to the desk and retrieved her sketch book. She opened it up to a page, and then presented it to Bonnie.  
  
Bonnie scowled at the image as memories came flooding back. It had been the night of the Summer Solstice, when Bonnie, two gorgeous vampire brothers, three human friends, and a ghostly apparition fought against a werewolf and an Original. Original's were one of the first made vampires; dreadfully powerful and unbeatable. Elena had died the year before as a new vampire to save her town and her soulmate. That night she came back at Bonnie's summoning to get rid of the powerful Original that threatened human kind. After defeating him, she somehow was reincarnated into a new mortal body. Since then, she had moved to Italy with her soulmate, Stefan (also a vampire, and the younger brother). She was unable to go back to her former life since she was believed to be dead. The drawing was beautifully renderation of what had transpired that night, even though Ellen hadn't even been there.  
  
"It's amazing that you've got eyes for the guy who's tried to seduce your blood from you ever since you met him. I don't blame you OR Elena. Those brothers are like Yin and Yang, though. You've good taste in looks, but as far as personality goes…"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Shut it. Damon discussions are off limits. Remember?" She leaned down as her heart became heavy. She sat in the circle, and put a pin into the center of a lit candle near her legs. She motioned to Ellen, who rolled her eyes and picked out a few vials from a wicker basket. Bonnie took them, and studied their contents. In two of them were blood samples, and  
  
in the other two were hair samples. Each were marked with the names Elena and Stefan.  
  
  
  
Legolas wandered the woods in search of solitude. As much fun as it was to dance, sing, laugh, feast, and be merry; there were times where he liked to go off and converse with nature. He leapt from one tree to another, putting more distance between him and the city of Mirkwood. The woods were alive with life and song. It was quite a ways away when he finally sat down high in a tree. He leaned his ear against the soft moss, and listened to the tree. It hummed with life, telling him story after story. A flying squirrel landed on his shoulder and decided to rest there for a while.  
  
"Why hello, little one. The parents teaching you to fly today?" The flyer glanced up at him and then was off to another limb. A couple branches away, her parents watched.  
  
"Talking with the animals again, Sire?"  
  
Legolas glanced down at Herdare. He had heard his servant searching for him, and wondered if he would find him. He rolled his eyes, and glanced at Herdare. "Please don't call me that. It's enough that I get it from the nobles. My father sent you, didn't he?"  
  
"Right as always Si-Legolas. He is worried about you and the land's future. I here there is a maiden called Serea from Rivendale to see you in hopes of courtship." Legolas leaped down from the tree. He landed cat like beside Herdare, and couldn't help but glare at him.  
  
"You could always plead illness, Si-Legolas. Oh, this is tiring. Can't we settle on something we can both agree on. How about Sir?" A smile came to Legolas's face. Herdare was a good friend of his, and he couldn't bare to here him call him something that showed their different classes. "We shall see. I see you brought Ceres and Ayanrie. How about a ride instead?"  
  
Herdare sighed. "There are parts of these woods that have yet to lighten from their darkness. It might be dang-"  
  
"All right then. Let's go. And don't worry, my friend. I shall protect you." Legolas jumped onto Ceres, a beautiful black horse with golden eyes. He felt Herdare's glare burn into his back as he started off in a canter. He looked back to see him setting himself into the saddle of Ayanrie, a golden horse slightly smaller than Ceres with blue eyes. A rare thing to see on a horse. They rode off in no particular direction, and soon Herdare and Legolas were both laughing. It was when the woods became utterly silent, that Legolas stopped Ceres. Herdare stopped Ayanrie and glanced up at his lord with concern. "What is it, Legolas?"  
  
"Something is not right. The woods are dead to me. No life seems to exists here. Listen."  
  
Herdare listened to nothing more than silence. His ears perked, tickling with strained hearing. Still nothing. He looked at his lord and master. His face was set like stone. "I sense some darkness near. A darkness foreign to these woods. We shall leave the horses here, and go the rest of the way on foot to investigate this matter further." They took to the trees, and darted among them until the faintest noises could be heard. They eventually came to a campsite, with human like figures surrounding the flames.  
  
The two comrades sneaked closer, being as quiet as the moss beneath their feet. Soon they were able to make out the figures from this distance. They looked like humans indeed, but their essence smelled like a foul Orc. Their eyes were either a predatory yellow, a demonic red, or a deceiving green. Some of their faces looked like devilry, some looked like a mortal man. There was a pile of bodies near, containing a few animals, humans, and a small elven child. Legolas recognized the child that had gone missing since going to the river to help his mother wash clothes. He was paler, and more ghostly than the half moon that night. One of the creatures stood tall among them. A leader perhaps. He was the one that alerted the others to the elves presence when one of the branches betrayed them and cracked faintly.  
  
From then on, it was all a blur, yet clear to the mind much later. The elves fled as the monsters hunted them. They eventually had to take to ground, for the creatures were also up in the trees. The friends stood back to back and fought them off. The swords caused damage to their opponents, but didn't stop them unless their heads were removed. As soon as the creatures would fall, their bodies would turn to dust. As the number of them became fewer, Legolas hopped up into the trees once again, glad to have taken his bow and quiver with him. The arrows seemed useless, except in a few areas of the torso. Soon, the duo whistled sharply as the hunters lessened. Their horses came running, and the elves leaped upon their beasts and took off.  
  
When they arrived at the city, their clothes were torn and blooded, astonishing the onlookers, and startling the king. They were ushered to an audience chamber where the king and his councilors stood, waiting. "What tales have you to tell me my son? This better be no laughing matter." The friends looked at one another, still gasping for breath.  
  
"We know but little more than we saw, Sir. But it seems we are in desperate need of help. There is a new evil breed about us. And I fear it for the little we know. Father, Aria's son is dead. Killed, drained of blood from a foul race that is disguised as mortal men." 


	2. Ch 1 Light the Way

Title: Moon Rune  
  
Author: GundamNymph  
  
E-mail: runttie@cybertours.com  
  
Rating: PG for now  
  
Summary: The three Slayers of our time are sent to Middle-Earth to kick Vampire @$$. Romance to come.  
  
Feed back: Please review, even if it's a one liner, so I know there are people reading.  
  
Warning: Uh, violence to come?  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"CDs, Discman, underwear, art book. I think I have everything. How about you, Bon Bon?" The red head glanced at her friend, and made a face. " I just think it's weird how you rate your books, music, and drawings higher than your clothes and necessities. But I think I have everything. This trip should be fun. No work, no school, no responsibilities. Just us and nature. Make sure you packed the toilet paper."  
  
Ellen checked over all the stuff piled by the door of the dorm room. Celia was coming to pick them up for the trip in a few minutes, with Bonnie's hair still being wet, and Ellen's CDs still strewn across the breakfast table. A sound banged through the dorm room, as someone rapped smartly at the door. "Coming!" Ellen hoped it wasn't the ill-tempered raven haired girl. Her hopes were in vain, as she opened the door.  
  
"You're not ready yet!? I have to be on the road in five minutes, or I'm going to miss my interview!" The slim model before her flipped back her silky black chin length hair, and focused her fiery green eyes on the fidgety brunette before her. "Well, most of the stuff is ready. I'll bring it down, if you'll help Bonnie with her hair." The girl before her gave an irritated sigh and stomped to the bathroom. Ellen hurried to bring the heavy camping bags downstairs. On her fourth trip down, she tripped.  
  
The duffel bag and box of toilet paper went flying down the stairs, and she cried out as gravity pulled her down. She fell over the low railing, and didn't have time to shut her eyes in fright. She had fallen down stairs before, and survived with nothing more than scratches on her teeth and multiple bruises on her body. This would be different from such a high height. Arms circled under her knees and her back, restrained against the gravity, keeping her from her ill fate.  
  
Trembling, she looked up into warm brown eyes. She didn't know whether to pale from what could have happened, or to blush in front of this handsome stranger. Instead, her body decided to be in shock. "Are you okay, miss? Can you walk?" He had tuffy brown hair, and had a lean, strong body. She nodded her head slightly, "Yes, I think so."  
  
He set her down gently, still holding her as her feet touched the ground; afraid she might fall on her shaky legs. She blinked, taking in her surroundings. Her stuff lay at the base of the stairs, unharmed. Well, kind of. She was glad that the duffel bag contained only her clothes and not her CDs or anything breakable. When he was sure she wouldn't collapse or anything, he let go of her waist. Concern was written openly on his face and in his serious brown eyes. There also seemed to be an almost tender expression on his face. "Are you sure you're all right, miss?"  
  
She nodded her head again, this time a little more firmly. Her heart was pounding hard against her ribcage. And she didn't think it was from the fall. "Yeah, thanks a lot. If you hadn't been there, I would be splattered across the pavement."  
  
"Well, I'll be on my way. I'll see you later. Until then, keep away from the edges of stairs. I couldn't bare someone else to catching you." Then he brushed his knuckles against her cheek, and was gone. She stared at him. Her legs felt like jelly. Normally, the guys didn't pay attention to her in such ways. She could feel her cheeks flame up. It was only after he was gone that she realized she forgot to ask him his name. She heard her name being called distantly, and she turned to see Kim running down the stairs to see if she was okay.  
  
He stood watching in the shadows, as the brunette girl's friend came to check if she was okay. He didn't know why, but he knew he had to save her. Make sure she was safe. Something in his heart told him to protect her. He never before had felt this. There was something about that girl…  
  
Celia and Bonnie came down the stairs, wondering why Ellen had not come back upstairs for the rest of the stuff. They stopped at the base of the stairs, and watched their friend Kim comforted a shaken Ellen. A duffel bag rested on the last step, and the box of toilet paper was opened and dented. " What the hell happened here?"  
  
"I saw her fall from the landing. Some guy managed to catch her. My heart must have stopped! Jeeze." The other girls looked at Ellen in concern, but she just smiled at them, and grabbed the fallen stuff and continued her unfinished job.  
  
The ride to the forest was quite bumpy, even in an SUV. Celia was driving, and as usual, she drove horrible in her platforms. Ellen sat up front listening to her headphones and reading her book again, and Bonnie sat in the back grumbling about how she would skin Celia alive if she lived through this. Celia pretended to ignore these comments, and instead turned up the volume on the radio to block out her mumbles. They had planned this trip for months, waiting for a chance to escape work papers at school. Celia was going to join them after being interviewed at a modeling agency. Her things were already at the site they had chosen. A half hour later, they reached the clearing. Ellen was out of the SUV like a shot. "Free! I'm free at last! Woo who!" She started dancing around the green grass, and doing flips and somersaults.  
  
"Okay, El. Now you've had your fun. So get over here and help unpack!" Celia was in a rush to get to the city, where her lunch meeting was to be held. She seemed like an uncaring ***** sometimes, but was a real friend and a good partner in fighting.  
  
Wanting to unpack her camera and explore, Ellen helped them haul everything out of the back of the truck. It took only a few minutes, and then Ellen was off rushing again. Bonnie took out her Nyrie crystal, and roamed the area, searching for any negative areas. She smiled and let out a long breath. "Ah. I love that fresh air." She gazed up at the canopy of the forest, and started at the sight of a large crow. It was bigger than Celia's dog, which was a small terrier. She continued to stare at the crow, until Celia noticed her stare. She followed her gaze to the black bird.  
  
"Naw, it ain't him. Why would Damon hang around here? It's not as if he's infatuated with you like you are him." That brought Bonnie out of her daze, and she glared at the smirking raven haired girl. It was as Bonnie was about to reply that they heard a cry raise up from the woods. "Ellen." The two girls raced to find their friend. Ellen was standing near their stuff, staring at a hole of light that had appeared before her. She had called them over. Celia glared at the light, looking murderous, Bonnie looked at it with dread, and Ellen was looking at nervously. "Well, there goes our vacation. You know, it sucks being a Slayer." Soon the light covered the clearing and the trio knew no more than the spinning lights as the dimension shifted.  
  
When Legolas had told his father of what he and his aid had seen, Thranduil sent out the best messenger birds he had to the other elven cities. Then he gave instructions to his son to ride to Rivendale with no less than two guards. It was also decided that Herdare was to go as well. Legolas was glad his friend was coming. He couldn't bear the quiet guards.  
  
They were still riding through Mirkwood, nearing the exit, when it happened.  
  
"So Herdare, do you think the rest of the fellowship will be there? It has been so long since I last saw my friends."  
  
"Of course, your highness. Frodo has taken to representing the hobbits and the others I'm sure will not want to miss out on the adventure. Gandalf will be there for the wizards, and Aragorn will be there for Gondor. I'm sure Lord Elrond can't wait to see Arwen. It has been a long time since the wedding."  
  
"And what of Gimli?"  
  
"You know what? I am still very surprised you managed to make friends with a dwarf. But then again, your highness, I'm not surprised, as it was you." Legolas cringed inwardly every time his friend addressed him like that. But it wouldn't do to talk like friends in front of the guards. Then he became indignant at what his friend had said.  
  
"And what is that suppose to mean?" He asked, glaring at Herdare. His friend smirked.  
  
"Don't look so surprised, my lord. You have been labeled as being odd. Although no one would admit it, I will. You tend to run along your own path, far from the others. It drives your father insane, every time you go wandering off into the woods by yourself, just so you don't have to be introduced to another maiden in hopes of courtship." Herdare stopped talking as Legolas put his best death glare on. He simply smiled, merriment shining from his eyes. Legolas continued to glare at his friend until they both burst out laughing. The guards turned around to glance at them, miffed at the Prince's behavior. They opened their mouths to say something, when a great light appeared above them.  
  
The guards moved to protect Legolas from whatever the light may be. The Prince scowled as his horse was pushed lightly away towards the trees. "I can take care of myself, thank you very much." Herdare bit back a smile at the angered Prince's mutterings. The Prince did have a point, though. Had his friend not been a part of the Fellowship that saved Middle-Earth? The guards notched and raised their bows.  
  
Seconds later, a horse materialized out of the light, right next to Herdare's. Ceres only snorted, not feeling at all in danger. Then, the light formed a tunnel, and a figure fell from it, landing none too gently on the grass. It was a female figure, of that Legolas was sure. But she wore the most horrid and odd clothing. The light began to fade, and the girl jumped to her feet, shouting at the light. "Arneania! What's going on?! Where are the others?! You owe me that much! Please?" A heavenly voice chimed from the fading light, "Child, do not be alarmed. You are needed here, as are the others. Celia is in Hobbiton, and Bonnie is waiting for both of you in Rivendale. Your things are in the rooms that are to be yours there. Lord Elrond is aware of your presence. The talisman around your neck will show you through your world in times of need. Welcome to Middle- Earth."  
  
"Hey! What about my weapons?!" As the last of the light faded, a bundle fell on top of the maiden. Legolas was off his horse in a second, and at her side, much to the protest of the guards and his friend. The girl was rubbing her head where the bundle had hit her, still kneeling after being hurt.  
  
"My lady, are you all right?" The girl looked at him with wide eyes. Her eyes reminded him of the forest he loved so much. They were a vivid brown with swirls of green. And her rich hair was the color of bark after a rain shower. She was a mortal, that much was clear. But something about her, and her arrival told him not to judge her so. "Um, yeah. Sorry if I startled you guys. Arneania tends to do that."  
  
"Oh?" Her pants were made of a strange material, and were dark blue in color. She wore boots that has laces. Her shirts were hard to even explain. Herdare rose an eyebrow at her in question. His guards came to stand on either side of him, trying to look menacing. The maiden reached down for the bundle. The guards pointed their arrows at her.  
  
"O-kay. You don't know what I am talking about, do you?" Legolas shook his head, and glared at the guards. They pointed the weapons at the ground, but were still ready for action. Looking some what relieved, the girl finished reaching down, and began to pull out weapons from the bag.  
  
"Okay. I know this will sound unbelievable, but please bear with me okay? And try to keep an open mind." Legolas nodded his head. "After what we just saw, fair maiden, it will be hard not believe you." Herdare smiled roguishly at her blush. She was pretty, even though her clothing would suggest her to be of lowly status. The guards tensed as she pulled out swords, daggers, little sharp pieces of wood, and some other things.  
  
"I come from another world. Where I am from, there are demons, vampires, and all sorts of monsters that the general public doesn't know about. I am a Slayer, and so are my friends. We slay these creatures. They usually feed on humans and stuff, so it's our job to protect them. A Slayer is a girl who is called to come forth. We're warriors. In the past, there has only been one. But some how, there are now four. Devon is still behind in our world to look after things. Arneania has sent us to other worlds before to help the people there. She's a spirit of some kind. I guess you could call her an angel of sorts." During the time she had been talking, she had put her weapons away in her boots, on the horse, or at her waist. As she talked of the evil creatures, the elves perked up. Legolas helped her up on her horse. "You know how to ride a horse?" he asked.  
  
"Well, I've only done it once or twice. But I'll survive. Thank you." He got onto his own horse, Arod, and they started towards Rivendale.  
  
"We have recently come across evil creatures. It is the reason we now ride to Rivendale. I hope you and your friends will be able to help us, my lady." She smiled at him, and suddenly she jumped. Legolas and Herdare looked at her in concern. "What is it, fair maiden?" Her eyes were wide again, and her mouth parted slightly. "Your elves." She whispered. "Yes, I know we are. We also have hobbits, mortals, dwarves, orc's, Urak-Hai's, and many other races here on Middle-Earth. Though the last few I mentioned aren't as fair." She looked at them all very hard. "I am sorry, but I seem to remember this place from somewhere. What are your names?"  
  
"I am Legolas of Mirkwood."  
  
"I am Herdare, Legolas's aid. And those two up ahead are Sim'nol and Arni'or. We're all from Mirkwood. Legolas is the Prince of the elven city." Legolas glared at his friend, obviously not wanting her to know about him. But she didn't seem to hear about the part of him being Prince. She had gone pale, but there was a grand smile about her face. Now she was fairly jumping in her saddle. "Woo-WHO! I'm in a book! I get to meet the former Fellowship! Boy, am I glad I read the Lord of the Rings." All the elves looked at her sharply.  
  
"Woman, what do you know of the one ring?"  
  
"My name is Ellen, thank you very much. And the adventure to destroy the one ring was written in my world, by a very good author. Where I come from, this world is a story, and nothing more. This is SO cool! I've always wanted to meet an elf. I wouldn't mind meeting a hobbit either."  
  
"Well, this is interesting. So you know of Legolas's journey? Hmm. Well, I'm sure you'll get your other wish, lady Ellen. We are on our way to a council, where you will be most helpful, and you'll be able to see the many races first hand." Ellen gave a squeal of delight, and went on talking about something called a com-rah, and drawings. Legolas smiled at the girl, and Herdare didn't miss it. He smiled too. Only Legolas would find this strange girl appealing. 


	3. CH 2 Furry Short Men

Title: Moon Rune  
  
Author: GundamNymph  
  
E-mail: runttie@cybertours.com  
  
Rating: PG-13 for now (swearing)  
  
Summary: The three Slayers of our time are sent to Middle-Earth to kick Vampire @$$. Romance to come.  
  
Feed back: Please review, even if it's a one liner, so I know there are people reading.  
  
Warning: Uh, violence to come?  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Frodo sighed as he watched Pippin and Merry bicker. They all rode their own ponies, with him leading them, and Sam tailing behind. They were leaving the edge of the Bree territory. He remembered getting the beautiful eagle owl from Lord Elrond, requesting an audience due to a new evil breed of creature. Did he want to go on another adventure? No, not really. If it was to visit Aragorn and Arwen, or to see Lothlorien again; he would jump at the chance. But this time, like the last, he was needed for more dire things. And even though he was reluctant to do so, he had to do it for The Shire.  
  
He looked behind him at Sam, who smiled at him grimly, nodding to the loud cousins. Frodo turned back to the road ahead as he couldn't keep a smile from his face. Sam and Rosie had finally gotten together, and she threatened Frodo that if she never saw her husband again, there would be hell to pay. After all, they were newlyweds, and had a baby on the way. But Sam would go to the ends of Middle-Earth with his friend, so he left with his them.  
  
Pippin had his pony, which was named Buttercup, trot forward to meet up with Frodo. "Frodo, I'm hungry, isn't it about time for second breakfast? I wouldn't say no to a bit of tea, and some of those sweet meats." Frodo smiled and bit back a laugh. "Pip, we just had a HUGE breakfast before we left Bree. How you can be hungry is beyond me." Pippin's stomach growled loudly much to all the hobbit's amusement. They burst out laughing. "Fine, fine. I've been proven wrong. We won't stop, but you can take some sweet meats out of Sam's pack. We must reach Rivendale as soon as possible. The council is in but a day or two."  
  
Pippin rode back to Carla, who was carrying their packs. He petted the pony along the nose, before getting his prize. Sam and Merry were now along side Frodo. "You know what I don't get?" Sam asked, and the other two shook their heads. "How he can eat even more than Rosie!? She's the one who's pregnant, and kicking me out of bed till I make her something in the middle of the night! Another thing is how thin he stays. After all, he eats more than a pig and a pregnant woman combined." The hobbits chuckled as they thought about this, and then, finally, bursting out in laughter again. An indignant, "I heard that, you so called friends! I've just been a tad sad lately, I guess it makes me hungry."  
  
"I'm sorry Pip. But it's not our fault you haven't been able to find a girl to settle down with."  
  
"Why would want to do that? This is Pip we're talking about, right?"  
  
"Aw, come on Frodo. He's been a bit depressed, leave 'em alone. After all, Sam's married ("lucky dog") and you have all the girls hanging off of your sleeves."  
  
"I'm sorry Pip, Merry. Can't help it. You know what their after. Certainly not me, but the things I represent. Sam, your lucky to have Rosie. I guess we're going to have to wait guys." Frodo looked at his fellow bachelors, with a sadness etched into his face. It was much like the one he wore on his quest.  
  
"Now, now Frodo. Don't get-"  
  
Merry was cut off as a light appeared over head. The pony's were startled, but sensed no danger. They only stopped where they were, like they had been commanded, and nibbled at the grass. The hobbits watched in terror as the light formed a tunnel, before throwing a figure out. A horse, not much bigger than their ponies, materialized next to the fallen figure. It was a mortal woman, a young one. They watched as she stood up, and began screaming at the light.  
  
"How DARE you Arneania! I was going to an interview with Greg Huston! HUSTON! You DAMN bitch! Curse you! Argh! Get Devon to do whatever you want, but NOT ME! Use your other puppets!" The light faded as a bundle was thrown down on top of her, before an angelic voice chimed, "Calm yourself child. You are needed here. I doubt you would rather fight a Grua'zuani Demon, than an army of vampires. Bonnie is waiting for you and Ellen in Rivendale. Good luck, and calm your fire. You don't want to lose the upcoming battle." And with that, the light was gone.  
  
Frodo stared at the woman. She had short hair. REALLY short hair. He had never seen a girl with chin length hair. Her hair was black as the sky at night; shorter in back, and longer to the front. Her shoes were odd, being very tall. They would make him several inches taller. And her dress made him blush. It was black and blue, with the skirt ending above the knees. There were straps, STRAPS, of cloth holding it up. The hobbits quickly turned around. Except for Pippin, who was ogling the sight.  
  
"What's the matter with you?" She asked a bit rude.  
  
"It isn't appropriate to look at a woman in her under garments."  
  
"This isn't my underwear, it's a DRESS. D-R-E-S-S. And your friend doesn't mind, do you?"  
  
The others turned to glare at Pippin, who blushed. They hesitantly looked at the woman. She was taking weapons from the pile at her feet, and putting them away where they would be useful in battle. Frodo blushed at some of the hiding spots. They watched as she pulled some kind of boots from the bag, and put them on. When she was done, she crawled over to the hobbits, who were now off their ponies. As she studied them, Frodo noticed her eyes were green. An ice green that burned him to the soul.  
  
"So what the hell are you?" Taken aback by her language, it took them a minute to answer.  
  
"We are hobbits, Madame."  
  
"Don't call her that, she isn't any lady." Her eyes flashed angrily. Pippin took a step back.  
  
"And who are you, short man, to make such judgments? Hmm?"  
  
"She says things no lady would or should say. She is ill-tempered, and she dresses like a who-"  
  
Merry covered his cousins mouth before any more could get out. As it was, the girl before him reminded him of a dragon. One in which he had no intention of angering. Frodo cut in before she started yelling at the poor hobbit.  
  
"I am terribly sorry, miss. Pippin has a mind of his own. And although what he says is true in our world, you come from another. Which probably has different principles. But, none the less, you are a woman. I apologize for my friend. Will you please accept it, and let it rest?" She turned her gaze back to him, and he felt his heart flutter in his throat, and cheeks heat at their intensity. She held out her hand.  
  
"Okay, deal. I won't make comments about you, and you won't make comments about me. Okay?"  
  
"And what's wrong with u-AH! Merry!"  
  
"Deal." Frodo took her hand and shook it.  
  
"Now, may I ask your name, miss?"  
  
"It's Celia. Seal-ee-a." Frodo nodded his head in understanding, and introduced them.  
  
"This is Meridoc Brandybuck. But most call him Merry. He's a distant cousin of mine.  
  
This is Peregrin Took. We all call him Pippin ("I can see why" "Hey!"). Another distant relation.  
  
This is Sam Gamgee. We call him Sam. He's a good friend of ours.  
  
And I, am Frodo Baggins. We are on our way to Rivendale, and as it seems, are you. May I ask why?"  
  
"Yeah. There's probably some new evil roaming your land, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, I was sent here to help kicks it's ass. Then I can go home. I know all about vampires, and according to Arneania, that seems to be your problem. Let's get going, shall we?" She hopped onto her horse with ease, and they climbed onto their ponies. Frodo led the way, with her right behind him. Pippin kept glaring at her back, muttering evil curses beneath his breath. Merry kept shooting warning glances at him, and Sam was wondering how long they would be able to last. But, it seemed that Frodo would make a great peacemaker for the next couple of days. He smiled at his old master's back. You could always count on Mr. Frodo. 


	4. CH 3 Attack On Camp

Title: Moon Rune  
  
Author: GundamNymph  
  
E-mail: runttie@cybertours.com  
  
Rating: PG-13 for now (violence)  
  
Summary: The three Slayers of our time are sent to Middle-Earth to kick Vampire @$$. Romance to come.  
  
Feed back: Please review, even if it's a one liner, so I know there are people reading.  
  
Warning: Uh, violence to come?  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Bonnie frowned as she looked around her room. She had been in awe of the elves from the very first moment she saw them. They were beautiful creatures, filled with a light unknown to mortal man. Lord Elrond had spoken to Arneania briefly, but seemed to know the spirit well. He was overjoyed to have three warriors sent to assist their battle. As soon as everyone arrived and had been refreshed, the council would take place. Like before, as she had been told, the elves time was at an end, and now it was up to the multiple races of Middle-Earth to come together to decide the fate of the world.  
  
Rivendale was beautiful, and she felt welcome here, at one with nature. Her druid heritage and Slayer senses tingled with the soothing waters, and sacred trees. Once in a while she would see another elf and would greet them. They were not used to her period clothing and style, but over looked the fact and were kind to her. She sat on a foot bridge in front of a small waterfall. Rainbows glinted in it's mist. She absently blew a long strand of curly blood red hair out of her face.  
  
"Hello. You must be the mortal from the other world." Bonnie raised tea brown eyes to see a beautiful mortal woman in front of her. She had the appearance of an elf, and resembled Lord Elrond, yet Bonnie could tell she no longer was immortal. Bonnie smiled.  
  
"Yes I am. My name is Bonnie. You must be Arwen. Elrond and your brothers have told me about you." The former elf sat down beside her and shared a gaze with her. "It is a special place, this waterfall. It is where I bound myself to my husband before he went off to war. We used to meet here in secret. I see, though you are mortal, that you are entranced by this valley's beauty."  
  
"Yeah. I'm a druid. It's kind of like a wizard, or a healer from your realm. My friends are suppose to arrive here in a few days. After that, we will be able to make a plan. What I don't get, is why Arneania split us up. She always sends us together. Why do you think that is?" Arwen looked back at the woman beside her.  
  
"Maybe they have a purpose. Where are they?"  
  
"Celia is with, um, the Hobbits?"  
  
"You are correct. My father seems to have told you a little of our world."  
  
"Yeah, but not much. And my other friend, Ellen, is with the Mirkwood elves."  
  
"Well, it seems that Celia might have been sent to protect the Hobbits. But the Elves don't really need any help. Legolas is a fine warrior. Maybe she was sent to guide them. I am not sure. But I am glad that my husband and his friends are getting a chance to see each other again. Please, tell me of your world." The two of them stayed like that, chatting, until dinner was called.  
  
  
  
"How many more days until we reach Rivendale?" Legolas glanced at Ellen. She was trying not to show it, but she was tired. They had been riding since yesterday morning, not stopping once. Even the guards were impressed with her stamina, but her skin was becoming even more paler, and her eyes less alert. She had told them how to kill a vampire from her world. 'Either stab it in the heart with wood, or cut off it's head.' She had given them a few 'crosses', and told them it might hold them off like a barrier of some kind. Their hearts became lighter at this knowledge, knowing how the monsters could be stopped.  
  
Herdare glanced at the afternoon sun. "We have made great time, and should arrive late tomorrow night. We should rest for now. What do you think, my lord?"  
  
"Yes. Let us find a place to camp out for tonight. I remember a place a few hours ahead. Do you think you can make it, Lady Ellen?"  
  
"It's best if we rest during the day, Legolas. These are creatures of the night, and get their strength from the moon. They can't walk in sunlight, unless they have a talisman, or are a new breed of vampire. But they still will be weaker." Herdare looked at her. Her eyes were serious. He looked at his friend. Legolas called to the guards in front in elfish. Then he turned to Ellen and Herdare.  
  
"We shall find a place to rest, then. I am glad you are here to educate us, Lady Ellen." With that, he trotted ahead, helping the guards find a resting place. Herdare noticed her blush and dream like stare. He rode along side her.  
  
"So, you are taken with his majesty?" Ellen's eyes shot to look at him, eyes wide and a blush gracing her fair skin. He smiled at her widely. "Well, he is kind of, ahem, um…ah …heh."  
  
"Yes, I know he is fair. But you didn't look at him like that at first, the way you do now." She glared at him, earning herself a laugh. Herdare had to admit that when she glared, her pouting lips made her look cuter. She was very nice, and at times during the journey, she had begun to sing softly or hum a tune. She seemed to forget that the elves hearing ability was even greater than a foxes. But she had a nice, soothing voice, and even the grumpy guards didn't bother her. Well, they might have tried a few times. But one glare from Legolas silenced them. Ellen seemed to sense a kinship with Herdare, and finally indulged him.  
  
"He can't hear us, can he?"  
  
"No, do continue, Lady."  
  
She cast her mind back to when she had first arrived. She was amazed at the creatures before her, and she had always wanted to meet an elf. She hadn't crooned over Legolas when reading the book about his journey. She didn't really ever notice a man's looks until she had gotten to know them better. And it wasn't until she had gotten to know of Legolas's personality and mannerisms, that she felt attracted to him. She told this to Herdare, who was an avid listener. "And his eyes. I don't know how to describe what I see in them. I am an artist, and where I come from, many of us believe that the eyes are the window to a person's soul."  
  
"Interesting. You like his personality and soul more than his looks?"  
  
"You say that like it's a bad thing!"  
  
"It isn't! But I haven't met another maiden, besides you, who likes Legolas for something other than his looks. I thought it sweet, every time I saw you blush. Or him defend you. Now, about this window thing, what do you see in the others eyes? Hmm?" She smiled.  
  
"Well, Legolas has beautiful jewel blue eyes, and it shows he's very sweet. Kind of special. Some times sly. You, mister, have these very pale SLY, MISCHIEVOUS green eyes. They kind of remind me of my friend, Ce. But they have a warmth in them. And you seem very loyal, kind. Maybe a bit over protective. The guards, um…well?" Herdare smiled at her, curiosity showing in his eyes. "And what about our stony faced friends?" He teased.  
  
"That's exactly it! They are WAY too worried about their duty. Elves are suppose to be like… I don't know. You and Legolas. Smart, sensitive, sweet, loyal, fun loving…Tons of things! That's what makes you superior to mortals, isn't it? You can always retain a child like appearance, yet at the same time, can fight fiercely. The guard with the mossy green cloak has these stern dark eyes, that never seem to light up. Same with the other one. Steel blue eyes that act as if he had never laughed. They need to go to a party or something! Abandon this mission, go home, have fun. Dance among the leaves, hunt, see a few girls…"  
  
"Or maybe sing a little, give into the maiden's advances, swim in the river…Those two are cousins. Always have been serious. But it saved their lives on a couple quests. But, yes. I see what you mean…" To make her feel like she wasn't ridiculing them, he tried to imitate their expressions. Exaggerating greatly. Ellen laughed, and joined him. Legolas seemed to come from nowhere, and almost caused Ellen to fall off her horse. Herdare stayed her, though.  
  
"And where did you come from?" Legolas's smile was mischievous as he glanced at her.  
  
"I thought your senses were keener than any other mortals, Lady Ellen? Why so startled?"  
  
"I was in deep conversation with Herd Boy, here. Shouldn't your parent's have taught you better manners?" The elves eyebrows raised at her nickname for Herdare, but made no comment.  
  
"We have found a campsite, follow me." As she followed him, she turned to Herdare, whispering. Hopefully it was low enough so that the Prince couldn't hear her. "How long do you think he was there? I never knew a horse could be so quiet."  
  
"Don't worry. I am sure he didn't hear the earlier part of our conversation."  
  
When Ellen looked through her bag, she was disappointed to find only a comforter. The elves looked at the funky leaf print, and made many different remarks. Legolas and Herdare found it to be interesting, soft, and colorful. Ellen lay down, curled up with the blanket around her. She thought she would never doze off with the hard ground beneath her, but after a few minutes of tossing and turning, was asleep. Herdare and Legolas set their blankets up on either side of her, about a foot or two away. Sim'nol took the first watch, letting his cousin sleep. Herdare awoke when he felt Ellen begin to shiver. He was the closest to her, and she faced away from him. Sim'nol stood watch in a tree, not even glancing down.  
  
"Legolas." His whisper was enough to wake the Prince, and not startle any one else. Legolas's eyes focused, and Herdare took the time to study his eyes. The Lady was right about his eyes, he mused.  
  
"What is it?" But he didn't need an answer as he saw Ellen shiver. Almost instantly, he moved his body so that it curled along hers, facing away from her. Taking the hint, Herdare did the same. Soon, she stopped shivering, and the elves thought it safe to go back to sleep.  
  
Ellen had only slept a few hours, when it happened. She wakened slowly, trying to figure out what was wrong. She was very warm, unlike when she had fallen asleep. A deep crimson crossed her face, as she saw that the Prince and his friend were snuggled up against her. She was a bit unnerved at their open eyes, forgetting for a moment how elves slept with their eyes open. She got over that new adjustment as fast as possible. It was then when she realized what was wrong. She sat up quickly, waking up Herdare and Legolas. She jumped to her feet, and saw Arni'or standing in the tree above, tense about something.  
  
"Wake up! Vampires!" Sim'nol woke and jumped to his feet. The elves grabbed their weapons, and took up fighting stances, as dark figures came out of the shadows. Ellen took a stake into her right hand from her boot, and grabbed the sword at her hip with her left hand. She had taught her self to be a good swordsman with both hands.  
  
The first vampire reached Sim'nol, and before it could raise it's sword, the guard swiped it's head off of it's shoulders. Almost immediately, the body turned into a pile of dust. Soon Sim'nol was engaged fiercely in battle. Arni'or let loose his bow, up in the tree tops. Only a few of the creatures tried to climb the tall trees, and they were taken care of quickly.  
  
Ellen intercepted the vampires to pass Sim'nol. They wore a light armor, making it hard to stab them in the heart. She beheaded one of them, while kicking the other in the chest. It stalled the vampire enough for Ellen to free her sword to do the same to him. A new one raised it's sword, ice gray eyes blazing. She sweeped his feet from underneath him, and stabbed him with the sword. He turned to dust as the hard, solid wood of her sword kissed his heart.  
  
Another one neared her as she glanced to see how the others were doing. Legolas fired arrow after arrow. The metal tip breaking through the leather, and the wooden shaft killing them. Herdare fought next to him, killing any of the vampires to draw near Legolas. Ellen fought the next one easily. They truly were weak in this light. But the next vampire was different. He was the leader, and by far stronger. There had been about two dozen of them, most of them taken out by Legolas and Arni'or.  
  
Ellen shoved the stake into the belt loop of her pants, and readied the sword with both hands. The leader had white skin, blond hair in a pony tail, and lifeless blue eyes. He was a Master; a strong controlling vampire. She met his sword thrust, and felt the power behind it. It almost made her drop the sword. She blocked another strike, and went in for the kill. He guessed at her action, and blocked it. Then he came down with another attack.  
  
He was taller than her, and wider. If it wasn't for the fact that she was a Slayer, and therefore had inhuman strength and speed, she would have been dead. At one point, the creature attacked with another force. A telepathic message of anger, darkness and pain sent jolts through her skull. She lost attention for a moment. He smiled at her weakness, and brought down his sword again. She felt, rather than saw, her sword snap in half. Her stake had fallen out during the battle, she noticed while searching for it. Pain still throbbed through her head. The darkness overtaking her vision.  
  
She side stepped another thrust. At the sound of the sword singing towards her, she twisted out of the way, and almost into a corner between two huge trees. She used the last of her speed and strength to run along the trunk of the mighty tree upwards, and did a flip over the vampire. She landed heavily on her feet, before reaching into her boot for another stake. He turned in confusion, looking for her new location, and felt pain go through his chest before he turned to dust, and knew no more.  
  
Ellen sank to her knees, clutching her head. She gasped, willing the pain to go away. Finally, it did.  
  
"Ellen!"  
  
"Lady Ellen!"  
  
See looked up to see two concerned face gazing down at her. It was only then that she realized she was lying down. The guards stood near, looking at her in awe. She guessed they had never taken karate or gymnastics. She felt Herdare take her hand, and Legolas feel her forehead. She relaxed at his gentle touch. "I'll be fine. The leader used mental attacks. Something I am not used to. I only… need a… nap." She yawned, and promptly fell asleep. 


	5. CH 4 'Lady' Celia arrives

Title: Moon Rune  
  
Author: GundamNymph  
  
E-mail: runttie@cybertours.com  
  
Rating: PG-13 for now (violence, some swearing)  
  
Summary: The three Slayers of our time are sent to Middle-Earth to kick Vampire @$$. Romance to come.  
  
Feed back: Please review, even if it's a one liner, so I know there are people reading.  
  
Warning: Uh, violence to come?  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Ellen slowly became aware to the motions of a horse running. Arms were tightly around her, pressing her up against warmth. She leaned into the hold, and gave a little yawn. She felt completely rested. Another pro about being a Slayer, fast healing abilities. She smiled.  
  
"Lady Ellen?" She slowly opened her eyes to the sound of Herdare's voice. The rhythmic clopping of horse hooves slowed a bit. It was night, with a full moon over head. She was able to make out Herdare's worried face, atop his steed. She stretched as much as she could within the strong arms.  
  
"Yeah, Herd Boy?"  
  
His face showed relief. "Unbelievable. First you slay all those creatures with amazing movements and strength, and now, your awake only after a few hours rest." That made her more alert. She straightened. The two guards rode slightly ahead, their skin shining lightly in the moonlight. Her eyes widened. She remembered how shocking it was when she first saw the elves beneath the light of the moon. They actually glowed with it's light. That was what had made it so easy to see Herdare.  
  
"What do you think your doing?! Put your hoods up before the vamps see us!"  
  
Herdare looked startled at her out burst. Then he realized what she said. But it was Legolas who called out the order.  
  
"Sim'nol! Arni'or! Herdare! Put up your hoods and hide your skin!"  
  
Ellen blushed as she came to the conclusion that it was Legolas who held her. Herdare sent her a smirk. The bastard.  
  
The others complied to what Legolas had ordered them to do. Ellen didn't know elfish, as much as she wanted to. She relaxed a bit, and one again leaned back into Legolas's arms. She shivered lightly when she felt his breath caress her ear. "How are you feeling Lady Ellen?"  
  
"Uh, much better thank you. And it's Ellen. I think you should be able to call me that. You did when I was passing out." She felt the smile in his voice. Then concern.  
  
"Okay, Ellen. But it might take some getting used to. You truly are all right?"  
  
"Yes. I'm fine."  
  
"I do believe, your highness, that she simply feels heavenly right now." Ellen glared at Herdare, and the two friends laughed heartily. "He is only teasing you, Ellen. He does it to me all the time. It is a wonder he isn't dead yet." Ellen bit her lip.  
  
"Any ways, it will be only a day longer of his torments before we reach Rivendale. I can not wait to see my friends." She smiled as he began to talk of them. She was going to meet the fellowship. It was then that she came up with a plan. She had to speak to Bonnie as soon as she arrived.  
  
  
  
Celia was tired, achy, frustrated, and downright BORED. The Hobbits, as they called themselves, were chatting lively about things she had no clue about. Well, at least Pippin and Merry were. Frodo was silent, as well as Sam. She had to admit, though. Sam was a great cook. She stared moodily up along the path way. "So, how much farther have we to go?" She asked. Again. Frodo turned to look at her, and smiled. She scowled at that smile, wondering why these creatures with little furry feet were always so happy.  
  
"Not much farther, Lady Celia. We should be there by night fall."  
  
"Celia."  
  
"Sorry?"  
  
"Call me Celia. It feels weird every time you call me Lady Celia."  
  
"Oh, all right. Celia."  
  
The raven haired girl began to wish that there were vampires or demons to kill. SOMETHING to at least get her hands on she thought, as Pippin and Merry started their horridly cheerful conversation again.  
  
She breathed a sigh of relief as Rivendale came into view, later that evening. It was gorgeous, but she was eager to see Bonnie and Ellen. She ran her horse in front of the ponies, until she crossed by the gates. She got off the horse near what seemed to be the stables, and practically ran until she saw Bonnie. Her breath WAS taken away as she saw four hot guys with her.  
  
Celia leaped up the stairs lightly, before taking her friend into a hug. "Argh! It's SO good to see you! It thought I was going to DIE. Those Hobbits are just so boring and NOT amusing. I am going to KILL Arneania." One of the men blanched at that. But Bonnie reassured him that Celia was just kidding.  
  
"So Bon Bon. I see that you're quite the lucky girl. I am stuck with four short men with furry feet, and here you get all the hotties!" Her slang was unknown to them, so they just smiled at her in welcome. To the males present, her gaze upon them was very intense, and sly.  
  
"Celia, stop undressing them with your eyes. This is no time for that. This is Lord Elrond, and his twin sons, Elladan and Elrohir. They are elves. And this is Aragorn, and his WIFE, Arwen. Arwen used to be an elf. I see you left your exhilarating companions in the dust. I have a bath ready for you upstairs, if you-" Bonnie was cut off as Celia grabbed her wrists, and pulled her up the stairs. She heard the twins cry out as they passed. She glared at Celia.  
  
"What?" She asked pulling an innocent face.  
  
"Lord Elrond IS King of this city, making his sons, princes."  
  
"So they're hot. They deserve to have their tushes pinched. Hard as rocks, I tell you. Gotta envy them." Bonnie tried to continue to be stern, but couldn't help herself as she broke out laughing. She led them to where Celia was staying , and threw open the door. "Whoa, nice digs."  
  
Her room alone could fit her entire house in. There were no windows, and the walls were pretty much open to the outside in their places. The bed was twice the size of her queen at home, and the first thing she did was jump on it. "Wee. This fun. Now where is that bath?" The bath rested behind a wall jutting out. There was also a closet there, and she was VERY happy to see the things she packed for the trip there. As she began to strip, she asked, "So where is Ellen?"  
  
"She's still on the road. She's riding with a bunch of elves. No doubt another lucky femme fatale." Bonnie lay on her friends bed as her hidden friend bathed. There were often sighs coming from the other side of the wall, and Bonnie had to agree. The elves did have the best baths made up. And the soap smelled so good. Better than anything at Bath and Body.  
  
"Elrond estimates that Ellen and her group will be here tomorrow night. The council will be the day after. I think we are only waiting for Ellen's party, and a guy named Mithrandir. Until then, you're going to have to get used to all the male elves around here, and keep your hormones in check."  
  
Laughter was heard on the other side. After bathing, Celia stepped out in a pale green robe.  
  
"So where are my clothes?"  
  
"Elrond thought it would be best if we were to dress up while we were here. There are quite a few dresses in your closet. Pick one out, I'm going to get in my own. I'm just next door to you on the left. Dinner's at Eight." With that, Bonnie hopped off the bed and walked to her own room. Celia chose a ruby colored gown, that set off her eyes, and put it on. Then she took a clip and pulled back the front portion of her hair. It was long enough there to do so. She went into Bonnie's room, not bothering to knock, and saw the red head wearing a deep purple gown. As usual, she had a hard time with her hair.  
  
"Here, let me do that." She then piled some of the hair at the back of the head, and used a beautiful head ornament she found to fasten it there. "Now we're ready for a ball, Cinderella."  
  
The feast was tasteful, even though the girls weren't used to such food. Celia had had the basics on the road, and Bonnie had a little more time to get used to the food. The twins seemed not to take much offense at Celia's earlier forwardness. They smiled at the girls as they joined (though kind of hesitant), and Bonnie realized Ce was right. They were gorgeous. Even for an elf.  
  
The Hobbit's seemed to be in shock upon seeing Celia, but Frodo just greeted her with a smile and kissed her hand. Bonnie smirked when she realized that Ce was blushing over 'a furry short man'.  
  
The elves seemed to almost forget what they looked like normally. Ce found out that Aragorn was a king, as well. She also found a fellow mischievous female friend in Arwen. After the food was taken away, many of the elves moved to separate rooms for storytelling, or singing; or stayed to dance in the other half of the room. Celia and Bonnie were kind of sad as they listened to the music and songs. Arwen had been with them, along with Frodo.  
  
"What troubles your hearts?"  
  
"Don't worry, Arwen. All this singing and music and stuff just reminds me of Ellen."  
  
"Yeah. The girl can be just like one of these elves the way she loves art and music. She's also a HUGE fan of animals. Dogs in particular. She hasn't had a pet since her last pet cat died. And they make her so happy. She's also a fan of nature. Can't cook too well, that's Bonnie's talent. Bakes okay, though."  
  
"There are a few pets in Rivendale. I'll try to make sure they are present when they arrive."  
  
"And don't worry, my Ladies. I am sure Legolas is taking care of her."  
  
"Or she's taking care of him." At this they smiled. Celia didn't seem to notice Frodo's comforting hand in hers, though.  
  
"Ahhhh-" The creature's scream was cut off as Legolas's arrow found it's mark. They had been attacked twice since the first fight, this was the third time. They seemed to swim around Ellen at the moment, as she once again showed her amazing skill. This time, when they had attacked, the group had been riding hard towards Rivendale. They weren't kidding now. There had to be a hundred of them.  
  
Legolas, Herdare, Sim'nol, and Arni'or were surrounded by their own dark pools; but Ellen had by the far most around her. Thirty seven had been killed, and more were being hacked down. In the first battle, blood hadn't even been drawn. Now, both sides had blood flowing. Numerous cuts ran along Ellen's body, memoirs of the creatures swords. Even the elves were having a difficult time. The leader this time, had black hair. He sat and watched the battle, not caring if his kind were being slaughtered. There was a pleasure in those blood red eyes of his, and there was a cruel smile upon his lips. *give up the rings* a voice in her head sang. *they do not belong to you…* "Wha…huh?"  
  
The distraction almost cost her, her life. She plunged another stake into a vampire, then looked up at the leader. He gazed at her, *give up the rings…or you and your companions will die* The voice was in her head. He would probably kill them any ways. She had no clue as to what he was talking about, though. She didn't have any rings of power, and that's what she thought he wanted. The creatures attacking the elves were now only a distraction for them, and the rest of them cornered her. She heard Herdare cry out, probably noticing what was going on.  
  
She lost another stake, and grabbed one from her waist. She was getting low, and would run out soon. The only good thing about vampires, was that when they are killed, they were reduced to ash at her feet. Ellen cried out as a vampire once again managed to bite her, and screamed in rage. *give up the rings…* She bit her lip, almost drawing blood. Her muscles began to tire. About a little under fifty percent to go. She felt a probing presence in her mind, and tired of his game; let all her frustration out. It formed a shield of energy around her that expanded, throwing the creatures up in the air and killing them. Ash rained down on her.  
  
Sim'nol stared at her, mirroring her own wide eyes. She tried it again, with the same result. The leader frowned at her, seeming to realize something. The vampires swarmed over the elves, leaving Ellen alone. "No! Leave them alone!" She trotted over to the leader. "What do you want?" *the rings…* "Well, that's good and all, BUT I DON'T HAVE ANY FREAKING RINGS!" The vampire stared at her, coming to his conclusions. *retreat… We will come back later…* The vampires seemed to disappear.  
  
"Legolas! Herdare! Guys, are you all right?!" Arni'or was on the ground, catching up with his breath. He had cuts all over him, sword nicks. A gash caressed his forehead, sending blood into his gray eye. Sim'nol watched her wearily, brown eyes suspicious. His shoulder was dislocated.  
  
Legolas and Herdare sported more wounds than the guards, though. It was as if the leader had known about their importance. Legolas was bleeding all over, and as her fingers glided over him, she found cracked ribs and a sprained arm. Herdare was bit better, having only a broken ankle. She also found bite marks on them all. "Why did they leave, I wonder?" Sim'nol spoke for the first time, and although his voice was melodious, it was serious.  
  
Ellen met him, eye to eye. "The leader asked for rings. He asked me for rings, and I'm guessing that he means some kind of ring of power. I don't have a ring of power. Only the people from this world do. I told him so, he got pissed. And I'm sorry to say he took it out on you guys. I don't know why he left. We have to get to Rivendale soon. We're already delayed. Where are the horses?" She called for her horse, and saw her come trotting along. She had the other horses behind her.  
  
"Arni'or, up on Counstar. Ride ahead of us, and please tell Elrond we were delayed and are now on our way. We'll be fine." She helped him onto his horse, and whispered encouragement to the horse. Arni'or took her hand and gave it a small squeeze, and she looked up to see a ghost of a smile on his face. With that he took off, deep golden hair flying behind him.  
  
She went to her bags to find something to treat the others. "What was that we saw earlier? Some kind of witchcraft? Devilry?"  
  
"I don't know. It' just kind of happened."  
  
"Surely-"  
  
"Sim'nol, there are more pressing matters. Like the Prince's wounds, perhaps?" The guard glared at Herdare, but went off into the woods to get herbs.  
  
Ellen just took the bag off her horse, and for the first time noticed a plate on the harness. It read Elendil. "Nice name, horse." The horse neighed. "Fine. Elendil."  
  
She walked over to where Legolas lay. "Help me take this off." She told Herdare, nodding to the tunic. It was too serious a situation to blush at his bare pale skin. Blood was smeared across him, and she found the sources. She applied pressure until she could get the wounds clean, and bandaged them. Sim'nol came back bearing healing remedies. She smiled. But then had the grueling task of setting his arm back in place.  
  
They worked together to bind Legolas's ribs, and then set his arm. She turned to Herdare, and set his leg. Then, she and Sim'nol took care of the lesser cuts. When they were done, Sim'nol was still touching the gauze she had used on them, not used to their feel. "Curious." Then she turned her attention on him.  
  
"Your turn."  
  
"What do you mean, Lady?"  
  
"Your turn to get fixed up." She said reaching into her bag. He started to protest, but she silenced him with a death glare. Sim'nol was not used to being defied by a woman, and shut up from shock.  
  
" It will take only a couple of seconds. Then we can be on our way. Till then, keep your worried for nothing trap shut." They were all on their horses an hour after Arni'or left. They rode swift, and Ellen was not worried about the gait of the horses. Elf horses rode as smooth as butter. She sat behind Legolas, keeping arms around him to keep from falling. He had protested, but not much, due to the fire in his chest. And he found it quite peaceful in her arms, any way.  
  
A horn blew through out Rivendale's court, alerting the residents to an incoming rider. Bonnie and Celia ran to the front of the city, waiting at the top of the receiving stairs. One rider came through the gates, in the early morning. Both the sun and moon were out, casting odd shadows. And the pets that Arwen had promised trotted and stalked about. The girls waited for more riders, but none came. Lord Elrond came up from behind them.  
  
"Arni'or! Where are the others?!" The elf climbed the stairs weakly, but stood tall beside the Lord of Rivendale.  
  
"We were attacked by the evil creatures, my lord. Several times. The last attack was an hour and a half ago, and they were looking for something. Legolas and Herdare were wounded the most, and the Lady Ellen sent me ahead. She and Sim'nol were going to tend to their wounds, and follow behind."  
  
"You may go rest. You earned it. Silv'a, show him his room." A servant came forward, and led the weary warrior to his room. As they left, he asked Arni'or, "Do you know what they were looking for?"  
  
"Yes. Lady Ellen said the leader told her to give him the rings. She doesn't hold any rings of power, and told him so. But she was somehow able to use an unknown power during battle. She, along with us, was quite surprised." Then he left with the servant. Elrond was emerged in his thoughts. Then he called out, "Nilneana, fetch me my sons, please." And another servant left the room. 


	6. CH 5 The Rings of Elrohir and Elladan

Title: Moon Rune  
  
Author: GundamNymph  
  
E-mail: runttie@cybertours.com  
  
Rating: PG-13 for now (swearing)  
  
Summary: The three Slayers of our time are sent to Middle-Earth to kick Vampire @$$. Romance to come.  
  
Feed back: Please review, even if it's a one liner, so I know there are people reading.  
  
Warning: Uh, violence to come?  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Elrohir and Elladan stood before their father, and the guests from another world. They were identical from their twinkling blue eyes and dark brown hair, to the way they stood. They were currently wearing different tunics though, and Celia made note of this. Elladan wore the eggplant color, and his brother wore a faded blue. She couldn't help but wonder HOW close they resembled each other.  
  
She began to smile slyly, until Bonnie knocked her upside the head. "This is NO time for ogling the sights. Ellen is still out there with an army after her." Celia was instantly subdued as Bonnie hissed into her ear. "So, why are the boy wonders here?"  
  
Elrond raised a sexy eyebrow (she thought so any way) at her in confusion, but didn't question her slang. "Arni'or told me the leader of the last attack on the Mirkwood travelers asked the Lady Ellen for rings. She said she didn't have any, though. None that she knew of, any way." The twins eyes widened.  
  
"The rings have been found?" Celia frowned at Elrond.  
  
"What rings? What does it have to do with Ellie?"  
  
"There are rings of power in this world. I wield one of them. There are nine others. There used to be twenty originally, but the others fell to darkness, and were destroyed. Not long ago, two more rings were made. In secret. Only the other elf lords and myself know of their existence. My son's are the ones to wield them. They are called the rings of Elrohir and Elladan. They were used to hunt orcs, Urak-hai, and other fouls creatures. They still have them, but their rings have been weakened greatly. My sons witnessed them copying themselves, before vanishing in a white light. It appears, that the copies have been found."  
  
"Arneania."  
  
"That's what I thought when I heard about the light. Lady Ellen just may have them, but can't see them yet. It's odd that she has both."  
  
"What do you mean she can't see them?"  
  
"Only people who know they are there, or wield as it's owner, can see it. It may also be seen during battle, when the need to fight grows heavy, and the rings fetch a weapon to their bearer's hand. Is this Lady Ellen an Elf?"  
  
"No, she's a mortal. Except for the Slayer bit."  
  
"Then she must be a maiden of light in order to use and wear them?"  
  
"Not that we know of."  
  
"Odd. I wou-"  
  
Elrond was cut off at the sound of another horn blaring. Three more sounded. They all rushed out to the receiving area. Four horses cantered into the clearing by the stables. One strawberry golden head, got off his horse and went to another. His arm was in a sling. He helped an elf with gold hair off his horse. It was obvious both were injured. Celia focused her sight on the horse bearing two riders. Recognizing torn jeans on one of them, she ran down the many steps, crying out, "Ellie! Ellie!" Bonnie and Elrond were not far behind.  
  
Celia beamed at Ellen's weary grin, at seeing her friends all right. "Help Legolas off first. He was injured the worst." Ce looked at the male hunched over in the saddle in front. Ellen helped him down, and Celia grabbed him and eased him to the ground. The fair elf winced, and Celia got a good look at him. At the pale sun kissed hair, dark blue eyes, and sensuous curve of his face. "Why is it that I got the furry short men, and you two got the tall, gorgeous ones? That is what I would like to know."  
  
Ellen almost fell as she climbed off the horse. But the horse noticed her trouble, and knelt down for her. She kissed his neck, "Thanks Arod. Crazy horse. Now go frolic with the others like a good little pony, okay?" But he was stubborn, and wanted to make sure his partner and master was all right.  
  
The horses didn't get a scratch on them, and Ellen resented that fact. Of course she didn't BLAME them, though.  
  
She hugged Celia and Bonnie weakly, tired. They, however, proceeded to empty her of her air supply. "Guys?" She gasped, and only then did they let go. She knelt beside Legolas on the ground. "Well, your Highnessness? Looks like we have reversed roles, huh?" He smiled a little at her. Lord Elrond knelt next to him as well. His eyes scanned his body. "Cracked ribs…light sprain…multiple lacerations…"  
  
"How long before he heals fully?"  
  
"A week." Ellen sighed as Herdare joined them.  
  
"I don't suppose you could heal him in time for the council, could you?"  
  
"Fully? Not with out help."  
  
"Bonnie could help."  
  
Elrond looked at Bonnie, studying her. There was a shout in the background, and Ellen and Celia turned to see the Hobbits running towards them. Arwen, Aragorn, the twins and a dwarf not far behind.  
  
"I suppose…How about we get him up to his room first. Then we can see the extent of his damage. Hmm?"  
  
Bonnie nodded. "Strong vampires can cast darkness over a person's heart, and send pain through their skulls. Some can turn into animals."  
  
Celia stood to greet to Hobbits, and Ellen just turned to look at them from her kneeling position. She smiled at their worried glances. "Don't worry, guys. He'll be fine. We were attacked several times on the road. Lord Elrond and Bonnie will heal him in time for the meeting." She turned to the arriving people.  
  
"Elrohir, Elladan? Please help your father with Legolas. Aragorn? Could you help Herdare?" The people she addressed by name were startled to hear their names from a stranger. She stood, swaying slightly.  
  
"And what about you, Ellen? You were injured as well." She glared at the Prince.  
  
"You are more hurt than I am. You and Herdare are my top priority right now. I can make it to my room. Where ever it is."  
  
"I agree with Legolas, Lady. And-"  
  
"Herd? Go to your room and get some sleep. Legolas and I will be fine." She turned to Elrond,  
  
"Where are their rooms?"  
  
"I believe they are across from yours."  
  
"Okay, Elrohir? Elladan? Up and at 'em!"  
  
The twin in the dark purples picked up the Prince, as if he were a baby and started to carry him. Ellen motioned to Aragorn, and he lent his shoulder to Herdare. The elf was still a bit stubborn, and only put a portion of his weight on the mortal. The twin in periwinkle blue stepped forward, and swooped Ellen into his arms before she could protest. And she didn't. She could hear the dwarf giving Legolas grief.  
  
"Well, Elf, what did you get yourself into? Huh? You got a woman ordering you around, and these are the worst battle wounds I've seen on you yet. We never should have parted. I could have kept you out of trouble, blasted elf!" There was a smile in Legolas's voice.  
  
"It's nice to see you, too, Gimli son of Gloin. And first of all, I'd like to see you turn down an order from the Lady Ellen. It would be fun to see her force you do what she wanted. She's stronger than any mortal I've yet to see, and she's quite stubborn. Very much so, just like you Master Dwarf. And besides, I think you wore out your welcome at Mirkwood last time you visited me."  
  
"That indeed I did. But I think some elves are warming up to my race, no thanks to you, Elf."  
  
Legolas laughed at some inside joke, and Gimli and the Hobbits relaxed a bit at his laughter. But their faces grew grim again as Legolas breathed sharply at the pain in his chest. Ellen snuggled in Elrohir's arms, the soft feel of his tunic soothing. She kept her eyes on his twin and Legolas, though. As they turned onto a final stretch of corridor, Elladan and Aragorn moved to one side allowing the Hobbits to open the doors; while Elrohir turned to the other side of the hall with her.  
  
"Ah, ah, ah! I don't think so! To the elves rooms, please. Or I will fight you, Son of Elrond." There was a stubborn warning in her voice, and he knew not to cross her. He followed Aragorn and Herdare. She kissed Herdare's forehead as he lay down, and he seemed to get a bit more color in his cheeks as she did so. Once the tired elf was settled, they moved to Legolas's room. Most of his visitors stayed in the door way, letting only Bonnie and Elrond by his bed. But Ellen jumped from Elrohir's arms and made her way over to the three figures, ignoring the silent protests.  
  
Most of Legolas's clothes had been removed, leaving only what was left of his torn pants. She couldn't help the blush this time. The bed was huge, and seemed to swallow up the Prince's frail figure. Bonnie sat cross-legged by Legolas on one side, with Elrond hovering over him from the other. Ellen crawled onto Bonnie's side, careful not to disturb them. Legolas's eyes were half shut, but she could see him looking at her. The bandages were removed one by one, smallest wound to the largest.  
  
Bonnie's hands traced patterns in the air over him, eyes closed and chanting. Elrond did the same, with his eyes open. Ellen took the bandages, and threw them into a pile. He still seemed to be in great pain. She smiled at him, and took his hand in hers, gripping it. She thought, for a moment, that she could see the magic the elf lord and druid were working on him. Colorful patterns flowing from light, tracing paths into Legolas's body. She envisioned the light entering him as is, through her, instead of taking the long route through the colors. Then there really was a great light, filling the pale elf on the bed.  
  
Ellen gasped and fell over backwards, startled. She sat back up again, to see three startled faces staring at her. Their eyes were wide in awe. Ellen paled, fearing the worst.  
  
"Wha… what I do? What happen-" She cut herself off as she saw that all of Legolas's wounds were gone. His wide blue eyes were no longer feverish, and his coloring was coming back. Her mouth formed a small o. Shadows started to take over her vision, and she fainted.  
  
"Holy *hit, B! What happened?! Is he okay? Is SHE okay!"  
  
Elrond looked at the druid in front of him. Then he turned to Legolas. His color had come back, and every one of his wounds were gone. He stared at Ellen in worry, and made his way over to her side. That was everyone's cue to leave the door and come running in. Celia joined Legolas at Ellen's side.  
  
"Elrohir! Elladan!" The twins came forward, and Ce climbed on the bed so that they could look at Ellen. They took each of her hands in theirs. "So it is true." They held up her hands for their father to see. Bonnie saw simple silver circlets on Ellen's middle fingers, with a simple round jewel facing against her palms. The jewel was an ice green, and the twin's single ones were an ice blue. Bonnie looked at Lord Elrond.  
  
"What does it mean?"  
  
He shook his head, "I do not know. But I am sure it will all be revealed in time." 


	7. CH 6 Dance With Me

Title: Moon Rune  
  
Author: GundamNymph  
  
E-mail: runttie@cybertours.com  
  
Rating: PG for now  
  
Summary: The three Slayers of our time are sent to Middle-Earth to kick Vampire @$$. Romance to come.  
  
Feed back: Please review, even if it's a one liner, so I know there are people reading.  
  
Warning: Uh, violence to come? And this one is longer than the others. It's like nine pages long. Please bear with me.  
  
Okay, in the past chapters, I had the elfish speaking parts underlined. It didn't transfer to ff.net, so instead of having it underlined, there was nothing to indicate elfish being spoken. I'm going to do what everyone else is doing:  
  
'Elfish'  
  
"Common"  
  
The more reviews I get, the faster I'll start popping chapters out. I have a Pippin kitty finally done. If you want to see him, click on GundamNymph at the top of the page. It will bring you to my account, and I have the address of my art portfolio in my profile information. Have a request? Put it in a review, and we'll see about it.  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
  
Legolas had been reluctant to leave Ellen's side, but finally went to go check on Herdare after a bath and a changing of clothes. From there, he went to meet with his friends. Elrond had taken his sons to his study to find out more about the rings, and Aragorn and Arwen took off to a certain foot bridge. Celia had grabbed Ellen's bags off of Elendil, and brought them upstairs. She noticed her lack of stakes, and started making more. TONS more. She had also gone to the smith and wood carver, asking them nicely (for a change) to make a sword. A wooden one, and a metal one, to replace Ellen's.  
  
She did all of this, being quite worried about her friend. Ellen was like a younger sister to almost all who met her. And Ce loved playing the older bossy sister.  
  
Bonnie sat by Ellen's bed, not too worried. She knew that her friend was just tired from all the energy she spent. She had found, among Ellen's things, the book series that told of this wondrous world. She was only on 'book' one or two in the novel, when late afternoon came. Celia was still roaming the palace, looking for stuff to do. Right now she was arranging Ellen's stuff in a neat pile.  
  
There was a moan, as Ellen turned in her sleep, a smile on her face. She was on the verge of waking up. Celia smiled wickedly. "So, Bon. What do you think is going on between that elf and little Ellie?"  
  
"Right now? Absolutely nothing. Too much going on. But they will probably get together in the future. For now, do us all a favor, and please refrain from tormenting her." Celia frowned, and flung herself down on the bed. Ellen bolted up suddenly, as if waking from a nightmare. She winced lightly.  
  
"Oo. I ache. Got any herbs?"  
  
"No, but a bath might help. Simply heavenly." Ellen stumbled out of bed, and wandered around till she found the enclosure. She stripped to her Tankini, throwing her clothes to the floor. She sank into the still warm bath. The oils refreshed her, and the soap revived her. Soon, she was singing out loud, and the friends were happy to hear her. As her song changed from No Doubt's "I'm Just A Girl", Bonnie recognized one of Enya's new songs, and added her own soprano voice.  
  
" May it be, an evening star  
  
Shines down, upon you…  
  
May it be, when darkness falls.  
  
Your heart will be, true…  
  
You walk a lonely road, Oh! How far you are from home…  
  
Mornie utulie,  
  
Believe, and you will find your way…  
  
Mornie Alantie,  
  
A promise lives, within you now…"  
  
Celia looked up as Ellen emerged from behind the wall in a soft gold robe. Ce gave the girl a knowing smirk, something Bonnie and Ellen missed. Ellen and Bonnie finished the duet, smiling at each other. Ellen came forward, and hugged them both hard. "Girl, it's been too long."  
  
As Ellen began to dry off , she them about what had happened to her on the road. The Slayers meeting had started.  
  
"So they can walk in daylight? That isn't a good sign."  
  
"No duh. What about the rings?"  
  
"What are you talking about, Ce? I told them, and you, I don't have them."  
  
Bonnie walked over the brunette, and took a hand in each of hers. She twisted the palms upward, and let the sunlight shine on them. Ellen was startled to see a flicker of green. As she concentrated harder, she finally saw the rings. "Wha? I don't understand. Why do I have these?"  
  
"It's probably Arneania's work. For some reason, she wanted you to have them." Celia glanced slyly at Ellen. "So what about that hot guy you rode in with? Hmm?" Bonnie rolled her eyes at Celia.  
  
"Which guy? Arni'or? Sim'nol? Legolas? Herdare? And don't just say the blond, because all of 'em are blond." Celia glared at Ellen's hinting. She somehow discovered about Celia's journey.  
  
"You know which one I'm talking about. The one who you fainted over last night." That perked Bonnie up as she looked over at Ellie. The girl was blushing lightly. "Yeah, El. I want to know where you learned to do that. Did the elves teach you?" At that, Ellen's blush calmed down.  
  
"I don't know. For a moment I saw these light currents in the air. They were colored, and they came from a source of Light. I imagined the Light entering him, and it did. I just kind of passed out after that." Bonnie's expression was thoughtful. Ellen made her way over to the balcony, and gasped.  
  
Rivendale stood before her, in all it's glory. She had a corner room, and it had far more open space and balconies. The leaves were green in some areas, and in others, they were ruby red, purple, wine and gold. There were waterfalls all over the place. In fact, there was one right outside her room. Below, a sidewalk hung over the water of the pond up against the building. The buildings were built around the big trees and landscape, and the architecture alone was breathtaking. Statues lined the edge of the waters and gardens. Ellen spun around with a gleam in her eyes.  
  
Legolas stood before Elrond, with his comrades beside him. The twins were on either side of the Elf Lord, and Arwen stood near Aragorn. Legolas fought hard not to glance around at the huge library. It would dwarf his fathers collection easily. Herdare noticed his friends control, and smirked slightly.  
  
"I have brought you all here, to discuss about the three girls that were sent to our world. They will be present at the meeting, which was moved to tomorrow." He paused. "They were sent here, by a creature from the heavens. I have had dealings with her before, and she is quite familiar with Galadriel. From what I have conceived, the girls are from a world where they are chosen warriors to fight what we here are experiencing. I am sure you-" A loud knock was heard from the double doors. Elrond frowned, knowing he told the guards not to let anyone interfere. "Yes?"  
  
Celia practically threw the door open and walked in bare foot. She wore her light robe, used for after bathing. Ellen and Bonnie were behind her, scolding her. "Ce, that was extremely rude! You-"  
  
"Oh, shut it, Ellie. Hey Elrond? I got to ask you a favor. I-" She was cut off be Bonnie, who covered her mouth. The males in the room watched as Bonnie and Celia started fighting. Their mouths almost dropped to the floor as they saw how they moved. Yep, Ellen decided, I think I shall teach 'em all Karate and some handy Gymnastics. She got a glimpse of the library, and HER jaw dropped. "Wow." This was WAY bigger than any of the libraries she'd been to. And that was saying a lot. As a Slayer, there was a lot of research to do on different breeds of demons. Not to mention the 'light' side reading she did.  
  
Legolas was greatly relieved to see Ellen well. He and Herdare were used to the fighting style her friends used, and he ignored them. He walked up to her. "Lady Ellen? How are you feeling?" She smiled at him, cheeks turning a rose color.  
  
"Just a little achy. It will go away in a little while. And please drop Lady. It makes me feel weird."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Well, maybe it's because where I come from, there isn't much respect shown towards each other. An then, I come to a world, where everyone seems to respect me and my friends. It's an odd feeling." He smiled roguishly.  
  
"Well, my Lady, it's a shame to hear that. But you're going to have to get used to it. My friends and I think very highly of you. And your friends. I noticed your interest in Lord Elrond's collection."  
  
"Yeah, it's amazing."  
  
"It's the most complete in all of Middle-Earth. I hope to get a chance to look through it myself, later today. Tell me, why are you and your friends here? And how did you get through the guards?"  
  
"Ahem. Well, Celia kind of threatened them. When they didn't believe her, she hung them up on a statue, and uh…"  
  
"And what?"  
  
"Lets just say my friend is VERY forward with the male gender. I think the guards are more afraid of her groping hands, then her fighting skill. I must warn you, that she may come on to you."  
  
"Don't worry, I think I can handle myself with her. You have no idea what some elven maidens are like back in Mirkwood, when they want to court you and have you cornered in private." She giggled as he shuddered. He smiled back at her. "That's usually my signal to run off into the woods. It angers my father to no end. It seems only Herdare realizes what I go through, with them and my father. He's a great friend."  
  
"Yeah, he is the sneak. He can be very sly sometimes, though."  
  
"He can be VERY sly. He taught me all I know. *laughs merrily* A lot of strangers don't know, but he is almost twice my age." Ellen whistles.  
  
"Sure doesn't act like it." Behind her, the Hobbits and Herdare were picking sides, and routing for them. The fight had turned more into a show like dance, when the girls found out that the men weren't used to such a fighting style.  
  
"Well, after she did that, they kind of let us by. I tried to apologize. Ce seems very attracted to the elves. *can't blame her, she muttered* So we basically came to find out where we're allowed to swim. I saw the view upstairs, and had the urge for a swim. Do you know of a place?"  
  
"I know of a few. Arwen and I found out a long time ago that her father doesn't like people swimming in his fountains." Legolas found he liked her laugh. It changed in pitches, and was kind of funny. "I will take you and your friends to the closest one, and then I will leave." She seemed confused.  
  
"Why would you do that? It's not as if we swim naked." He rose an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, Celia may do that once in a while. But Bonnie and I make sure we're not around when she does that." Legolas was very curious about these mortal girls.  
  
"What do you wear to swim?"  
  
"They're bathing suits. Enough cloth to hide certain parts." Again, she blushed; and Legolas began to wonder why she did that so often. The play fight had stopped and the others caught part of their conversation. Celia walked over. "There's a large pond past the gazebo. It's only a short walk from here, and it's secluded." Ce cut him off before he could say something else.  
  
"You wanted to know what a bathing suit looks like?" She asked with a evil smile and raised brow. The Hobbits looked at her innocently. "Yeah." She untied her robe, and Ellen had the urge to cover the Hobbit's eyes. Her friend tended to wear skimpy bikini's unabashedly. Gimli and Aragorn saw Ellen's worried eyes turn to the Hobbits, and got the hint. Gimli covered Merry and Sam's eyes, while Aragorn covered Frodo's and Pippin'. They cried out indignantly. Well, Pippin and Merry did, anyway.  
  
Ellen's fear was confirmed, as her friend sported a pale pink bikini. Gimli closed his eyes as a dark blush covered his horrified face. Aragorn had turned to look at Arwen, and was glad he had done so at the gasps he heard. "Ahem. Well, Lady Ellen. It seems, you were only partially correct with your description."  
  
"I don't know about that, your highness. I think I'd rather like to visit this world of theirs."  
  
"No you DON'T, Herd Boy. Our world is greatly corrupted by mortals. There are hardly any forests left, and no other races besides humans. Any way, Bonnie and I wear more modest bathing suits."  
  
The twins and Herdare lifted eyebrows again in curiosity. "Care to indulge us?" Pippin had managed to squirm out from behind Gimli's hands. He now stood with his mouth open, and his eyes bugging out. He stared at her skin. "Are those tattoos?!" Celia smiled and walked over to the Hobbit.  
  
"Here's a butterfly on my thigh, and I have mini angel wings on my shoulder blades."  
  
Pippin stared at her tattoos. It would seem barbaric on any other female, but not Celia. She turned to her friends, and Pippin got a good view of her back. He could feel the blood begin to come down his nose.  
  
"Yeah, come on Bon, Ellie. Show us your stuff." And before Bonnie could react, Ce dodged forward, and tore off Bonnie's violet robe.  
  
Bonnie lunged after her, and Celia danced out of the way, laughing, like a deranged pixie. Finally Bonnie gave up her chase, and just stood there in her strapless two piece, her hands on her hips. She glared at Celia, before joining in with her laughter. Ellen started inching toward Legolas. She was pleased to notice a dainty blush caressing his cheeks.  
  
As her so-called friends turned on her, she shrieked and ran behind the Prince. From there, she looked over his shoulder. "Now come on, sister dear. You need to get rid of your shyness. Stop hiding behind your elf." Every time they came close, she maneuvered Legolas in front of her. When they began to circle them, she jumped up onto his shoulders, and then leapt over him onto the floor. Once her feet touched the marble, she ran off between the twins, flinging open the doors, and escaping through them. She didn't get far.  
  
Celia and Bonnie dragged her to the floor before Celia tore off Ellen's robe. Ellen ran off into the hall before the guys could glance her. Aragorn and Gimli released the remaining Hobbits, assuming they were gone. But Ellen was back soon, chasing the two girls with something in her hands. It was long, and kind of reminded them of a crossbow, with VERY bright coloring. It spouted water at the girls, soaking them. Frodo swayed on his feet after seeing the girls, and Sam had to steady him. Merry stood next to Pippin, and they stared together, at the girls.  
  
Herdare took the time to notice the girl's differences. Celia was the tallest, and slender, with darkened skin from being in the sun too much. Bonnie was the shortest, having creamy skin, with long red curls down past her waist. She was the shapeliest. Ellen was only a littler shorter than Celia, and her skin was so pale, it seemed almost translucent. Her shoulder length hair was up in some sort of clip. He watched as the girls ran around Lord Elrond's library, laughing their heads off. He noticed Ellen was careful not to wet the books. Soon they were running out of the room.  
  
He smiled at his Prince's expression as Ellen left with the others. He never had that expression on his face, after any of the encounters with the devious elf maidens in Mirkwood. He said so to Legolas, and got a glare from his friend for his trouble.  
  
The girls had fun at the pond that Legolas told them about. There were fish in the pond, and the girls worked on their speed by catching them. It was very hard to do. The humans were slower in the water, and the dickens were made to be fast in it. They finally caught some, but set them free. It was then that Ellen remembered what she wanted Bonnie to do.  
  
She told Bonnie of her request, and the reasoning behind it. The red head finally nodded, giving her consent. "But first, we have to see what's going with the meeting. We may not need the bond. But it would make for a powerful ally, if it's a strong bond. Any thing else?" Ellen pouted pitifully.  
  
"Yeah. Could you, maybe, I don't know. MakeDinnerForUsTonight?" Bonnie laughed as Celia added her plea. As good as the food there was, they were unused to it, and wanted comfort food.  
  
"Okay, I'll ask the kitchen elves. But under one condition." The two perked up at that.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Celia bakes desert." The girls all laughed at the request, and agreed.  
  
Dinner came unusually fast, and Ellen fidgeted with her gown as she waited for her friends. It was a beautiful dress, with violet colored cloth that felt like silk, and had beads woven into it. It was light, perfect for the weather out, even if it looked hot. Celia had done her hair earlier, twisting some of the flowing waves into small braids.  
  
A soft knock sounded at the doors. She glanced at her watch. It was 7:50. She didn't think Ce and Bon would be done so soon. They tended to make themselves immaculate before even thinking of stepping foot outside. Ellen was usually left waiting for them to finish, worried they were going to be late.  
  
She walked over to the doors, and opened one. There stood Legolas, looking regal in a silver tunic and pale blue pants. His face split into a smile upon seeing her. It took her a moment to say something. "Uh, hi Legolas. Can I help you?"  
  
"I think so. I am here to take you to dinner. Lady Celia and Lady Bonnie sent Herdare to tell me they were going to be late. Something about just getting back from the kitchens?"  
  
He seemed puzzled. Her eyes widened, as she let him in. "Oh! That's right! I forgot I asked Bon and Ce to cook!" He rose an eyebrow in question. She blushed.  
  
"Um, they were going to make some food dishes from our world. You're welcome to try some. I think they were going to make a bunch, in case any one wanted to try something." Legolas wandered over to one of her balconies. He seemed enchanted by it's view, as the sun began to set.  
  
"I love visiting Rivendale. It's so beautiful and peaceful here. It puts my father off a bit, though. He tries to find more reasons to keep me at home. Things have been tense since my mother died, and I find solitude and understanding here. Lord Elrond is like a second father to me, and his children are like my own brothers and sister. I love his library more than my father's treasure rooms, and the water calms me so. I know not why I tell you these things. You just make me want to open up more." She stood next to him, sharing the view.  
  
"I've been known as the listening gal, back home. I asked why that was one time, and he told me it was because no matter what people told me, I never judged them and gave good advice. You seem pretty open to me, though. Especially with Herdare, or the members of the fellowship." He sighed, but noticed the resentment behind some of her words. He decided he would ask her about that later.  
  
"Only Herdare, and sometimes Aragorn, know of my troubles. Gimli sees when I'm upset about something, and just tries to cheer me up. But none of the others know of my frustrations. I thank you for listening, Lady Ellen. We'd better go." He offered his arm, and she took it, blushing.  
  
When they arrived together, Celia let loose a hoot. "Aren't you tight looking?!" Ellen and some of the other elves at the table glared at Ce, and she wisely shut up. But she was right, Herdare thought. Legolas and Ellen DID look good together, as the Prince kindly seated her. The Hobbits sat across from Celia, Bonnie, Gimli and Ellen. Legolas sat next to Ellen, and was able to talk to both Herdare and Gimli. Aragorn and Arwen sat up front with the royal family. As the food was laid before them, Elrond asked a servant about some of the new dishes.  
  
"Bon and I made 'em. They're from our world, and have the approval of your kitchen." Elrond raised one of those sexy eyebrows again. And as everyone watched, Ellen pointed out the different dishes to Legolas. After describing what it was, he seemed not as wary of them. He took a slice of Pizza, and having made a deal with her, she took some of the elven dishes and put them on her plate. Together, they tired the new food. Ellen's eye lit up at some of them, and other's she just kind skirted. Legolas seemed to like the Pizza, but prefer his own food.  
  
Dinner seemed to start after the two of them had tried the dishes, and gave their consent to them. Some of the elves dived in daringly to the new ones, other avoided them. The twins were two of the elves who seemed to like one of the seafood pasta dishes. The Hobbits loved the new food, and Pippin dove into the macaroni and cheese.  
  
The moon was out by the time dinner was finished, and the natives were introduced to new dishes that came with desert. Most were a bit too sweet for the elves taste, but definitely not for the Hobbits. The little guys loved the chocolate, which was very hard to come by in Middle-Earth. Ellen was relishing a chocolate mousse with Legolas (who found he loved chocolate), Celia and the Hobbits chose to eat the cupcakes, and Bonnie and Herdare drank tea while tasting a creme brulee. Laughter was heard often at the long table, and smiles were glued in place.  
  
As she listened to an elf across from her, Ellen thought of the dinner's at home. They went by fast, and the girls usually didn't eat together. Even when at her parents home, it wasn't this joyful. At one point, the elves and guests started to get up, and move to other rooms, or the dance floor. She watched the elves dance. It was an amazing whirlwind of color. She felt a nudge at her shoulder, and looked to see Herdare bowing to her. "May I have this dance, My Lady?" She smiled brightly.  
  
"Only if you show me how."  
  
"Of course."  
  
Legolas looked up to see Ellen being led to the edge of the dance floor by Herdare. He had been talking with Aragorn, who had moved next to him after the table emptied. Aragorn smirked at the elf's obvious attraction. He knew of King Thranduil's pressure he put on his youngest son. He felt a great kinship with the elf, and they often talked about life as a royal.  
  
As Legolas turned back to continue the discussion of treaties, he saw the smirk on his friend's face. 'What?'  
  
'Does the Lady Ellen know of your infatuation, my friend?' Heat rose in his cheeks, as he glared at his friend.  
  
'No. But she does know I enjoy her company. It is fair indeed.' He knew not to deny Aragorn, he always saw through it. Aragorn's expression turned thoughtful.  
  
'Fair indeed. Hmm.' Legolas frowned.  
  
'What do you mean by that?'  
  
'Well, she seems connected with your race. I mean, she is able to wield the rings that Lord Elrond's sons created, and she was able to heal you. And then, as I was coming back with Arwen from our old meeting place, I could have sworn I heard her singing elfish.' Legolas looked at his friend. Aragorn grinned at him. 'Why don't you help Herdare to teach her how to dance. She seems to have enough talent to learn the elfish ways.'  
  
"I dare you, Frodo Baggins." The tipsy Hobbit finally gave into Merry and Pippin's dare. Celia raised a perfectly shaped brow at the drunk Hobbits. Though she would die before she admitted it, Ellen was right. The Hobbits were adorable, though quite mischievous. She didn't like where these Hobbits were going. A drunk Hobbit was a handful. Four drunk Hobbits were the end of the world.  
  
"Okay, I think it's someone's bedtime." She said as she rose from the table, and made her way over to the swaggering men. It was hard to think of these creatures as men, and she had told her friends so. But, according to Ellie, Frodo was at least 50, with the others not too far behind.  
  
"We're not chil 'dren, Ce'a. We're gron Hob 'its, we is. Arn we Pip?" Pippin had passed out. Celia signaled Aragorn and Elladan.  
  
"I told you not to drink the Elfish wine." Aragorn sighed as he looked at the trouble makers. Sam looked up.  
  
"It's very good though. It'd be great in my cooking. Sides, Pip and Merry dared us."  
  
Celia rolled her eyes, and picked up Frodo. He protested, until he realized it was Celia holding him. He settled down after that. She cradled the Hobbit, who standing, came up to her shoulder. Aragorn picked up Sam, and the elf picked both Pippin and Merry. Merry had also passed out. They walked to the Hobbit's room, and began to lie them on their beds. Sam had fallen asleep by then, and Frodo was the only one conscious.  
  
Celia entered Frodo's room, and pulled back his sheets. She lay him down, and pulled the sheets back over him. He was trying to say something, but Celia couldn't hear him. She leaned closer, and he kissed her. As she leaned backwards and stared at him, he fell asleep. She tried very hard not to think of how comfortable he was in her arms, or how that kiss felt. She smiled at the Hobbit like a mother would, and strolled back out of the room. She met up with Aragorn and Elladan, and was escorted by them back to the dinner hall.  
  
Ellen laughed merrily as Herdare swung her around, trying to teach her how to dance. It was a very complicated one, since the elves were very graceful and light footed. "Herdare, I don't think you're doing it right." The two looked up to see Legolas grinning at them. Herdare smirked. Took him long enough, he thought.  
  
"Well your highness, why don't you show us how it's done?"  
  
"Very well. May I, Lady Ellen?"  
  
Ellen blushed slightly, but nodded her head and held out her hand. He took her hand, bowed, and then kissed it. Then he showed her the complicated six step that the others were dancing to. They started out slow, and then started going faster as Ellen learned it. Soon, she and Legolas were in the middle of the dance floor, dancing even better than the others. Herdare watched this all with an amused expression. What a show off, he thought. Of course, before this night, Legolas really never wanted to show off.  
  
Ellen blushed as she realized some of the other dancers had stopped to look at them and clap to the beat. She had now mastered the steps, and was able to concentrate on other things. She looked at Legolas, who was grinning at her in amusement.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're cute when you blush." She blushed harder.  
  
"Why are they staring at us?" She said, slightly breathless from the exercise she used to keep up.  
  
He whirled her, and twisted to meet up with her again. Ellen was glad her hair was braided in some areas, so that it didn't fly in her face. Damn elves. No matter if their hair was completely down, it never got in the way.  
  
"They are staring because we dance so well. Also probably because they are not used to seeing me dance with a girl, mortal or elven, willingly." Her eyes widened mischievously.  
  
"So, they are probably starting rumors right now about us?"  
  
"Elves don't really gossip. But I bet by morning, everyone in Rivendale will hear about Prince Legolas of Mirkwood, being enchanted by a mortal girl." They stopped with the music, and Ellen was feeling very grateful for that. One dance, and she was out of breath. There was one good thing about this, the flush from dancing hid her crimson blush.  
  
Seeing her tire, he led her away. They left the dinner hall, and wandered about the corridors. They stopped at a few rooms where people were telling stories, and listened to the songs as they walked. Legolas was content just to look at her serene expression. "Do you like it here?"  
  
"It's wonderful here. I wish I could stay forever. It's like a fairy tale come true." He became troubled at the thought of her having to leave. He decided not to think of it. By then, they had reached the hallway where their rooms were. Moon light shone through the huge opening at the end of it. They walked to the windowless balcony.  
  
"Aragorn and I were talking earlier, and he mentioned he heard you singing elfish. Is this true?"  
  
Ellen looked at him startled. She thought a moment. "I don't think so. I tend to sing while bathing, and sung quite a bit this afternoon. Umm. There was this one song. It's called 'May it be'. It's by a wonderful artist in our world. Her name is Enya. Now that I think of it…" She trailed off, and suddenly her face showed startle. "What is it?" She turned to him.  
  
"I already told you, that in our world, your world was written by an author."  
  
"Yes. It's hard to believe, but I trust you."  
  
"Well, in our world, I think they made a movie of it. It's kind of like a play, where people act out the parts and roles of the characters. I was, and always am, unable to go to such things because I'm always fighting evil. But Celia got the soundtrack to the movie, and it has elfish songs on there." Legolas didn't even ask what a soundtrack was. It sounded like something difficult to explain.  
  
"How did the songs go?" Ellen focused her mind on the landscape, instead of the ethereal creature next to her. His skin was once again, glowing in the moonlight. His dark blue eyes mirrored the bright stars out (brighter and clearer than from her world, she noticed grimly), and his fair hair also glowed softly. Only male elves could be called beautiful, and get away with it. She raised her eyes to the stars, and began to sing:  
  
"May it be, an evening star,  
  
shines down upon you…  
  
May it be, when darkness falls,  
  
Your heart will be true…  
  
You walk a lonely road,  
  
Oh, how far you are from home…  
  
Mornie utulie*  
  
Believe and you will find your way…  
  
Mornie alantie*  
  
A promise lives, within you now…  
  
May it be shadows call,  
  
Will fly away…  
  
May it be, your journey on,  
  
To light the day…  
  
When the night is overcome,  
  
You shall rise to find the sun…  
  
Mornie utulie*  
  
Believe and you, will find a way…  
  
Mornie alantie*  
  
A promise lives within you now…  
  
A promise lives within you now…"  
  
As Ellen had sang, he couldn't help but remember the journey of the fellowship. They could have used someone like Ellen, singing that song, to ease them. He thought of Frodo, and Sam, going ahead by themselves and Gollum, to rid Middle-Earth of the one ring. How brave, and scared they had been. How the weight of everyone's lives in Middle-Earth had been on their shoulders.  
  
Below them, he could see Aragorn and Arwen leaning up against a tree near the waters edge. Their feet dangled in the water, and their eyes were on the moon. Legolas could see tears coming down Aragorn's face. His wife kissed them away.  
  
"O mor henion I dhu: *  
  
Ely siriar, el sila  
  
Ai! Aniron Undomeil  
  
Tiro! El eria e mor  
  
I 'lir en luitha 'uren.  
  
Ai! Aniron…"  
  
Legolas stared at Ellen as she sang another song. This time, in a higher pitch. It purely circled around the two lovers below him. Ellen had not seen them, yet. Aragorn had stopped his tears, and now smiled with Arwen, as the words passed through Ellen's lips. The words weren't accented right. But that was only because Ellen was not familiar with the language.  
  
As she finished, there was a smile on her face. She still hadn't looked at him. Mortals were indeed a shy lot. This time, as she sung a new song, it was all in the common tongue. But Legolas still loved it the same. He heard the reference to Bilbo's book.  
  
"When the cold of winter comes,  
  
Starless night will cover day.  
  
In the veiling of the sun,  
  
We will walk, in bitter rain…  
  
But in dreams,  
  
I can hear, your name.  
  
And in dreams,  
  
We will meet again…  
  
When the seas and mountains fall,  
  
And we come, to end of days…  
  
In the dark, I hear a call,  
  
Calling me there,  
  
I will go there,  
  
And back again…"  
  
"There were two other songs, that I can remember. But they are too sad, and dark. One was of Mithrandir after his 'death'. It was the one that the elves sang in Lothlorien. And the other, was the prophecy of the ring and Sauron."  
  
"You sing well, Lady Ellen. I think Aragorn and Arwen agree with me." She leaned over the railing, to look at the figures now waving at them. She waved timidly back at them, and turned to Legolas, blushing heavily. She glared at him.  
  
"You didn't tell me they were listening."  
  
"They were enjoying it, and I didn't want to disturb your singing." He stared at her moonlit face. She was beautiful, for a mortal. Possibly for a she-elf, as well. And the odd thing was, she didn't know it. In fact, if he didn't know better, people had never told her. She seemed to glow, in the pale violet gown. Her dark hair was down, resting upon her shoulders. That, and her eyes, were the only thing dark about her. The rest of her was fair and pale.  
  
He saw she was blushing. Again. And again, he wondered why she did that so often. He stared into those eyes he loved so much. They showed him her soul, and the forests he loved so much. Footsteps, light and soft, were heard coming from around the corner. It was then he realized how close they were. He pulled away, feeling his ears burn pink, as Herdare and Bonnie came from around the corner. They both smiled as they saw Ellen and Legolas alone. As Herdare smirked, yet again, Legolas thought of slapping it off his face.  
  
"My Prince, had I known you wanted to be undisturbed, the Lady Bonnie and I would have left the dance floor later." Bonnie didn't say anything, but tiredly winked at Ellen, before entering her room for the night. Herdare looked like he might say something else, but wisely decided against it. He entered his room, which was across from Bonnie's. Legolas looked at the moon.  
  
"It is late. I think we should turn in. Until the morning, Lady Ellen." He once again bowed to her, and kissed her hand. He entered his room as well. Ellen stared at his door for a while, before entering her own. Around her room, there were a few candles lit; but most of the light came from the moon peeking through the openings in the walls. She blew out the candles, and changed in the dark. She lay in bed, letting the soft glow of the moon, and far off songs lull her to sleep.  
  
  
  
Mornie utulie * darkness has come  
  
Mornie alantie * darkness has fallen  
  
O mor henion I dhu: * From darkness I understand the night  
  
Ely siriar, el sila dreams flow, a star shines  
  
Ai! Aniron Undomeil Ah! I desire Evenstar  
  
Tiro! El eria e mor Look! A star rises out of the darkness  
  
I 'lir en luitha 'uren. The song of the star enchants my heart  
  
Ai! Aniron… Ah! I desire… 


	8. CH 7 The Vision

Title: Moon Rune  
  
Author: GundamNymph  
  
E-mail: runttie@cybertours.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: The three Slayers of our time are sent to Middle-Earth to kick Vampire @$$. Romance to come: Legolas/Ellen Arwen/Aragorn Frodo/Celia Bonnie/Damon Buffy/Spike  
  
Feed back: Please review, even if it's a one liner, so I know there are people reading.  
  
Warning: Uh, violence, and swearing. Another long one folks.  
  
Okay, in the past chapters, I had the elfish speaking parts underlined. It didn't transfer to ff.net, so instead of having it underlined, there was nothing to indicate elfish being spoken. I'm going to do what everyone else is doing:  
  
'Elfish'  
  
"Common"  
  
*telepathy when not describing something*  
  
The more reviews I get, the faster I'll start popping chapters out. I have a Pippin kitty finally done. As well as an Elrond kitty, and Celeborn + Galadriel. There's a Legolas kitty, but it's done in colored pencil. I don't think that counts. If you want to see them, click on GundamNymph at the top of the page. It will bring you to my account, and I have the address of my art portfolio online in my profile information. Have a request? Put it in a review, and we'll see about it. ^_~  
  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
  
  
Ellen stared at the incense. She was still in her PJ's, and was feeling lazy after the long night she had. A smile graced her face as she thought of Legolas. Blue light of the early sun shone through the openings in the walls. It was very early morning, and Ellen was quite surprised to find herself awake at such an hour. The smell of the incense was just as soothing as the silky swirls of smoke it birthed.  
  
A knock at the door brought her out of her stupor. "Come in." A servant entered, dressed in turquoise carrying a tray of food. "Good morning, My Lady. I heard you awakening, and thought to bring food." Ellen's eyes lit up at the food, and she felt her stomach rumble. The young woman laughed merrily.  
  
"Well, I guess that's my answer. My, what strange night clothes." Ellen stood next to the slender blond elf, and realized her state of dress. "Oh. These are called PJ's where I'm from. They're kind of masculine in your world, but these were actually made for women. See the cute little animal designs? And they are quite comfy, and you're able to move in them more freely."  
  
"And every woman in your world wears them?"  
  
"No. A bunch still like the night gowns. Thank you so much for bringing up the food. Is Bonnie up, yet?"  
  
"I do not think so. Lady Celia is also asleep. She went to bed only a short while ago."  
  
"She always was one for the night life. Do you know what time the council is?"  
  
"I have heard it is at 10:00, or around then. I am not sure. When the gong sounds, just make your way to the council room. I must take my leave now, Lady. Please excuse me."  
  
"Wait. What is your name?" The servant looked startled, then smiled.  
  
"It is Unia. Ask for me if you need anything. I will be in the kitchens helping the others with breakfast."  
  
Ellen thanked her as she left, and then turned to dress. She decided to dress in her own clothes. She dug through the pile near her bed, and pulled out a tank top, Capri's that stopped below the knee, and an over shirt. She tied the bottom of the shirt at her waist. Then she practically danced out of her room, camera in hand, to milk her trip for all it's worth.  
  
A mist covered her vision. A dark one, and black figures emerged from nowhere. They attacked, blood was shed, and screams were heard. A battle was going on, Bonnie determined. She turned around at the cry of a crow. Damon stood back to back with herself, fighting off the many dark creatures around them. As they got close, she could see that some were vampires, and others were just plain demonic looking. Both her and the handsome Italian vampire from her world, were covered in ashes and purple-black blood. As was just about everyone else on the battlefield. Another view swung into place, and she saw elves, men, and dwarves fighting the same creatures.  
  
The elves loosed arrow after arrow, and cut through the black sea with short swords and daggers. Men fought bravely with swords and spears, shouting victory, and raging with sorrow at their fallen comrades. The dwarves were all on foot, swinging axes and other heavy weapons she didn't recognize.  
  
The vision swung again, to find Celia and the Hobbits. Her friend, like the before vision of herself, was wounded all over. She was back to back with the other three Hobbits. Pippin lay behind her. Bonnie couldn't tell how bad the Hobbit was injured, or if he was dead. Frodo and Celia were protecting his body from any other harm.  
  
Once again, a new scene of terror came into view. It was at the base of a dark mountain. Or a castle, Bonnie could not tell. Ellen crouched over the fallen body of Legolas, as Herdare tried to protect the numb Slayer from the opposing forces. Bonnie felt her heart being torn in half at the look upon her friends face. It was the same anguished face Stefan had had after Elena's spirit had disappeared. The two lovers, her friends, had a love much like Romeo and Juliet. Only Stefan was a vampire, and Bonnie managed to bring Elena back to the living world. But Legolas was not coming back.  
  
A super nova of white light formed around Ellen, and she let loose a scream. The scream kept becoming louder, more piercing, and more sorrowful. Ellen's scream became Bonnie's, as the druid tried to wake from the vision.  
  
  
  
Celia had the most rude awakening in a long while. She fell out of bed as she heard Bonnie's horrible scream. It kept getting louder, and more frightening. She stumbled out of bed, and ran next door to her friends room. She met Legolas and Herdare outside, each clutching their ears, and together they flew into the redhead's room.  
  
Bonnie lay twisted in her sheets, clutching the fabric so tight, it ripped. Her skin was clammy, and her body twisted and swung with each higher level her scream reached. The elves started towards her, but Celia stopped them. "She's having a vision. Don't disturb her, it could make it worse." Celia made her way over to her, and tried to figure out what to do.  
  
Ellen seemed to come from nowhere, and ran to the thrashing girls side. She grabbed a hand, and tried to call her friend back. It didn't work, and Ellen only lost a bit of skin in the process. More people entered the room, and even more waited in the hallway. Ellen and Celia yelled at the royal family and the others to get out of the room. All left except for Legolas and Herdare. Ellen tried to calm her friend, and Celia made her way over to a balcony.  
  
Over the past few days, since she had arrived at Rivendale, she had sensed a familiar presence. She hadn't told anyone, because she knew how Bonnie was about the vampire. It was an odd relationship, indeed, that the druid shared with him. Now, she tried her last trick.  
  
"Damon! Damon get your friggin ass down here NOW!" A great crow leapt out of a tree, and flew to the edge of the balcony. Only Legolas saw the bird transform into a man. The man wore all black, had short black hair (to their standards, any ways), and had even paler skin than Ellen. Skin almost as pale as the foul vampires in this world.  
  
He almost ran to Bonnie's bedside. He managed to pull Ellen's wrist from the stone, razor like grip, and gently shoved her towards Legolas and Celia. Then he climbed on top of the writhing body, and held her in place. Bonnie fought it, but she was tired, and he was a bit more stronger than her. He fed soothing thoughts to her mind, and she calmed completely. He got off of her, and mock-glared at Celia.  
  
"You ruined my entrance, cara. I had planned to reveal myself at this council you were having." Celia and Ellen smiled at him, grateful. Ellen leaned forward, and gave the vampire a sisterly hug.  
  
"You can still surprise Bon and the others later. Thanks for coming Da-chan." She gave him a peck on the cheek, and pulled back. He shrugged, exasperated.  
  
"You are ruining my image and reputation every time you do that, cara." With that, he turned into a crow again, and took flight.  
  
As Bonnie began to wake up, Elrond and his children sneaked through the doors. Legolas wondered at Ellen's show of affection toward the man, but set that aside for later. He took her hand in his, and gently raised it for inspection. Angry red welts swirled around her arm, wrist, and hand. In some areas, it even bled. He turned to Herdare.  
  
"Go back into your room, and get the bag of herbs. Lady Ellen needs treatment." Herdare left to go do he was told.  
  
"Legolas, I'll be fine. I-"  
  
"It hurts, does it not?" She nodded.  
  
"But just a-"  
  
He silenced her by placing two fingers on her lips. She stared at him in surprise. Then she took a look at his hand.  
  
"Impossible. How can you be an archer, and have softer hands then me?!" He smiled.  
  
"As is the way of the elves." She let go of his hand, and glared at him. Herdare returned with the bag, and Legolas started crushing some herbs together. It eventually turned into a paste, which he rubbed onto her sore, split skin. He then covered it with a silky cloth.  
  
"Have fun?" Asked a grumpy voice. The others in the room turned to see Bonnie leaning on her elbows. Her wild red hair tumbled down her shoulders, and across her night gown. She was greatly pale, as she always was after horrific visions. She stood up, and swayed a bit. There was a hurried knocking at the door, and Celia let in frantic Hobbits.  
  
"Is every one all right? We heard the most horrid screaming." Frodo and the others looked from face to face. They finally rested on Bonnie.  
  
"Lady Bonnie? Were you the one screaming?"  
  
She opened her mouth to say something, but couldn't. Tears welled up in her shining brown eyes, and she started gasping. Celia and Ellen sat on either side on her, trying to comfort her.  
  
"I had a vision. It was of a future battle. Damon and I were there, fighting off vampires and demonic looking things." Ellen murmured, "Probably orcs, or Urak-hai."  
  
"Right, well. We were covered in blood and ashes. It was the biggest battle I've ever seen. Both of us were heavily injured. Then I saw all these races fighting. Then I saw Celia. She was with the Hobbits, and she and Frodo were protecting… were protecting…" "What were they protecting, Bon?" Ellen asked soothingly, not sure if she wanted to know. Bonnie's eyes found Pippin's.  
  
"I don't know if he was dead, but they were protecting Pippin. He lay on the ground behind them." Bonnie closed her eyes a moment, and when she opened them, her gaze was on the elves.  
  
"Then I saw Ellen. And… Herdare was fighting to protect her. She…couldn't…wasn't willing to fight. She just sat there, lifeless. Staring at…They were at the base of the mountain. Or what ever it was."  
  
"Bonnie girl, what was Ellen staring at?" Tears started to flood down her cheeks.  
  
"It was Legolas. He was dead, with several arrows in his chest. She…she was like Stefan. After Elena left the earthen plane. Then she started screaming as light surrounded her. And I guess I kind of joined her, and woke you up." Ellen's face drained of color completely. She avoided eye contact with any one, as she knelt on the bed. She stared into Bonnie's eyes, and brought her hands to rest on her friend's forehead. She closed her eyes, and concentrated.  
  
Light burned in front of her closed lids, turning her vision from black to red. As she willed her friend into a dreamless sleep, she saw the last part of her friend's vision, and nearly cried out. When she opened her eyes again, Bonnie was sleeping peacefully, and there were tears running down her cheeks. She avoided Celia's stare, and left the way she had come. Out the balcony, and down the great trees.  
  
Bonnie explained as best she could to Elrond, of her dream. She also told him of other dreams, and the out come. The out come was usually what happened in the dream. She told him, in a quavering voice, that her vision was an actual view of the future; and it was most likely that it could not be changed. She sat before him in his library, after waking up from a sleep she didn't remember falling into.  
  
"So Pippin will fall in battle, and Legolas will die?"  
  
"Most likely. I still am not sure what the light was. I don't think it was hurting Ellen. I guess she and Legolas will, if they haven't already, fall in love with each other. And his death might undo her. I have been told by Aragorn she knows a little elfish, I have seen her heal Legolas, she has put me into a deep sleep that I did not know of until I woke up…So many things have happened since we've arrived. None of this has happened in our world. It's like a power has awakened in her, and I know nothing of it's origins."  
  
"It is possible she is a maiden of the Light. The Lady Galadriel is the only other wielder of Light, so strong, that I know of in our land. Darkness and Light are a continuing battle here. It seems that is what our world exists around. I can not imagine what will happen once the main source of Light leaves Middle-Earth. Men will fall to ruin most likely. But the elves can not ignore the call of the sea, and we will be but a memory in the future. Until Lady Ellen arrived here in Rivendale, I had not seen another wield the power. Elves are usually the only ones capable to do so."  
  
"Ellen but is a mortal. Do you think the light I saw, came from her? Her grief?"  
  
"I hope not. The Light can be corrupted, and Mortals in our land are weak. But, you girls are not simple Mortals. You are Slayers, great warriors according to Arneania." Bonnie lowered her eyes to the marbled floor.  
  
"In the history of the Slayers, one has fallen to ruin. Her name was Faith. *snort* Her name really didn't suit her. She accidentally killed a man instead of a vampire, one night. She was already wild, and though she seemed upset at first at the murder, she gave in to the evil we were suppose to fight. I think she didn't want to have a conscience, and she didn't want any ones pity. She eventually became good again, before she died. But the damage had already been done.  
  
"To be a Slayer, means you have to give up your life, family, friends, even school to fight the evil in the world. You have no time for yourself. You never get a holiday, or vacation. You are given this power, a great power, and you aren't allowed to control it how you want to. The people who guild the Slayer, the Watchers, give them no real choice. They don't have much of a choice either, but they can take vacations and holidays. Maybe that was one reason why Faith went bad: so she could be free to do what she wanted."  
  
"Lady Ellen certainly isn't wild. Even elves can fall to ruin, but not of their own choice. That's what orcs are: elves that were taken, mutilated, tortured, and twisted by evil. Men are much more easily corrupted, I have found. This history of yours is interesting though. How is it, that there was once one chosen one, and now there are four?" Bonnie got comfortable, sitting cross-legged in the big chair.  
  
"It all kind of started with this one Slayer. Her name was Buffy, and she was short, like me, with blond hair. She was only fifteen when she was called, and back then, she knew nothing of responsibility. She was forced to grow up really fast, like most of the Slayers.  
  
At one point, she met, and fell in love with a vampire with a soul. His name was Angel. Where we come from, there are two kinds of vampires: most don't keep their souls after being turned into one, so that's one kind, and the other is the one that manages to keep theirs. Angel used to be a soulless vampire, until he killed a gypsy girl, and BOOM, they gave him back his soul. Difficulties arose with their relationship, and they had to part ways.  
  
Buffy had died already one time by then. She had been drowned, but was revived by a friend. Another Slayer, Kendra, was called. Kendra was killed a few months later, and Faith was called. Buffy died again, but more permanently. This time she reached heaven, or the plane below it. She was brought back by a witch friend who missed her greatly. A soulless vampire had fallen in love with her. His name was Spike, and if weren't for a piece of metal in his brain, he would be out on a killing spree. I think he still would have fallen in love with her, with out the chip. I was called when she had died.  
  
Buffy's sister, Dawn, casted a spell, that caused Spike to become human for a while. Until that point, Buffy had denied her feelings for him and what not. They got drunk and married together, before the spell was over, and had a cute little girl named Joyce Drusilla Summers. It was confusing at that point, because she technically was the daughter of a Slayer and a vampire. She seemed human, but after a while, she proved her parents wrong. She gained the strength, healing abilities and speed from her mother, and her father's psychic powers. She became something of a born Slayer.  
  
During a fight with an ex of Spike's, Joyce died at the age of five. She was brought back as a result of a bond her parents had. Somehow, the fates got confused, and called another Slayer. Her name was Devon. It was decided that when either Joyce reached the appropriate age, or that Slayer was killed, Joyce would be called in her stead. Even after the fact, Devon still fights the demons.  
  
Faith died at some point in order to protect Buffy, and Celia was called. Ellen was called only a year or two ago, after Buffy and Spike were sent through a wormhole of sorts. It is assumed they were killed. So there are *Bonnie counts her fingers*, about five of us. It appears that Slayers stop aging after reaching past twenty-five, twenty-seven." Her mouth was dry after talking so much. Elrond seemed to notice this, and got a mug of water from somewhere.  
  
"That is some history, Lady Bonnie. It appears you Slayers have a bit of luck." Bonnie shook her head.  
  
"We only started getting such luck, after Buffy was called. No one knows why." Lord Elrond had been writing every word down, as Bonnie had told him the story. She peered over his shoulder to see the amazing script of the elves.  
  
"Come, the meeting will begin soon. We can speak more of this later, or at the council." With that said, he led her out of the library.  
  
Celia found Ellen resting by a stream, curled up against a huge black wolf, and fondling it'd fur. She smirked.  
  
"Damon, you ham. Always in the lap of luxury. Don't you know this girl already has a guy?"  
  
*Morning, spitfire. Up and about and dressed. Though I must say, I preferred you in that wine colored slip you were wearing earlier. I think that the little men would agree with me.*  
  
Celia rolled her eyes. "Oh shut up, Damon. Another wise ass remark out of you, and I'm telling 'Red' that your here."  
  
*You never get tired of the sound of your own voice, do you, cara?*  
  
"Like your any different. Hey, Ellie. How are ya doin?" The brunette glared up at Celia with pink eyes. She sobered up at her friend's distress.  
  
"Bonnie's visions don't always come true, hon. You know that. And now that you know about the future, you may be able to prevent the princelings death."  
  
*You mean that attractive blond in Red's bedroom that mended Ellie's wound? I have to admit, that he's quite the catch, El. I've been doing a bit of light reading, and according to Elfish myth, elves can be reincarnated. They often were during the beginning of this world. I don't know about now, though. It seems their powers are weakening.*  
  
Ellen snuggled the wolf. Damon was like a big brother to her, and the other Slayers were like sisters. Of course, only that tight circle, and now a couple of elves knew of Damon's soft side. To the world where they had come from, he was a merciless killer; and only his brother, Stefan suspected anything different.  
  
Celia pulled out a Kleenex, and a bottle of water. She proceeded to clean her friend's face. Ellen's face began to look more normal, as a gong sounded off across the courtyards. Celia jumped up, and made her way quickly over the lush green grass. Ellen slowly made her way across, tired from crying. She tended to bottle things up, and when it was triggered by even the littlest thing, something of a melt down occurred. She would bawl her eyes out, and be freaked out by almost anything until it passed. Which usually was a while.  
  
*Climb on, cara. It'll much faster if you ride on me.* Ellen realized this was true, even though Damon still may be a bit small for her. She swung a leg over him, and once again snuggled into his warmth. Peace came over her, and she wished he could change into something larger, so it wouldn't tire him out as well. Again, Ellen was surrounded by light. When she opened her eyes, she saw that Damon was now a large black panther. Almost as large as a pony.  
  
Celia cried out in surprise as they passed her. Ellen laughed at her, and Celia started a race she could not win. When they reached the dais, there was multiple stares at the girl on the huge beast, and the one trying to outrun them. Bonnie stared at her friends as she came up to them. Just about everyone was seated.  
  
"Damon! How did you get here?!" Ellen wasn't able to get off of him fast enough. He transformed back to himself, holding Ellen underneath the knees to keep her from falling off his back. Her arms swung around his neck, trying to keep herself from falling. He let her down, only after giving her a smooch on the cheek, watching Legolas out of the corner of his eye as he did so.  
  
"And how did you turn into a panther?"  
  
"Whoa, Red. One question at a time. I was there when that light appeared. It sucked me in, and here I am. And Ellie was somehow able to give me enough power to transform. We could make excellent rulers." She stood with her hands on her hips, feet apart, trying not to swoon at those black eyes of his. He always had a power over her, no matter how strong she grew. It made her feel rather pissed off.  
  
"What did I do now to anger you? Last I had to feed on, was foul animals, and a few servants. Who are ALIVE." He underwent a similar stance, and soon there was a face off. That is, until Damon smiled charmingly, and brought Bonnie to him in a passionate kiss. Bonnie pushed him away when she saw something she had never seen before. A silver cord, linking her soul, to his.  
  
  
  
A/N: THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!! However short. I found that some of you were confused, and I hope this past chapter cleared a few things up. If it's still confusing, don't be afraid to tell me in a review. Any who, I'm still going to draw a pic of them, with the profile info you guys might need for such a story. I'll let you know when it's done, okay? I'm working on a Draco Malfoy kitty right now. Should be done soon. Any requests? 


	9. CH 8 The Fellowship Returns

Title: Moon Rune  
  
Author: GundamNymph  
  
E-mail: runttie@cybertours.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: The three Slayers of our time are sent to Middle-Earth to kick Vampire @$$. Romance to come. L/E A/A F/C B/D  
  
Feed back: Please review, even if it's a one liner, so I know there are people reading.  
  
Warning: Uh, violence, and swearing. Another long one folks.  
  
The more reviews I get, the faster I'll start popping chapters out.  
  
Okay, in the past chapters, I had the elfish speaking parts underlined. It didn't transfer to ff.net, so instead of having it underlined, there was nothing to indicate elfish being spoken. I'm going to do what everyone else is doing:  
  
'Elfish'  
  
"Common"  
  
*telepathy when not describing something*  
  
http://photos.yahoo.com/gundamnymph  
  
I added a whole bunch of stuff to my art gallery, including a Draco Malfoy kitty. Most of it is old stuff, some is new. I am working on many other kitties as we speak, including The Princess Bride kitties. Buttercup and Inigo are in the works. I really very sorry for getting this out so late, and for being a little short, but I've been grounded, and have only recently taken refuge in the school computers. Want to request a kitty? Leave the order in a review.  
  
And if you guys like Damon in this story, you should read the book (Vampire Diaries). He's a total bad @$$, and cares for no one but himself. Hee, hee. I kind of made him soft for this fic.  
  
  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Damon had succeeded in getting attention. All of the gathered peopled stared at them. Some were even about to attack, thinking he was one of the creatures that they were concerned about. But Damon didn't expect to find a soulmate in Bonnie, and was thrown off like a cat with water. When she pulled away, he looked at her shocked expression with his own. Celia, bless her, came to their rescue.  
  
"Okay, folks! Let's get the party started." Ellen waved down at the men standing ready with their weapons. She gave a weak smile to the members of the fellowship, avoiding Legolas's worried stare, and sat down between Celia and Bonnie.  
  
They were at one end of the circle that the stone seats made up. Lord Elrond sat on a chair, which resembled a throne. His sons flanked him, sitting in their own throne-like chairs. In the middle of the circle, rose a stone table that reminded Bonnie of a sundial. Damon hovered about, not sitting down anywhere. Elrond raised a hand to silence the many questions and murmurs.  
  
He introduced the gathered people, starting with the elves, who, Ellen, Celia and Bonnie already knew. Legolas and Herdare smiled openly at them, and Arni'or and Sim'nol nodded at them.  
  
The men were next, and Ellen recognized Faramir and Aragorn among them. The dwarves said nothing as they were introduced, and the Hobbits smiled cheekily. Gandalf was inspecting the girls during his turn, and some other misc. people were also introduced.  
  
"You are all here, once again, to decide the fate of Middle-Earth. A new evil race has emerged, and we have three warrior women here to tell us about these creatures of darkness. *Ellen, Celia, and Bonnie stood* These young women are from another world, and were sent by Arneania. Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, first discovered this new breed, which these girls call vampires." Elrond sat down as he motioned to Legolas. Legolas stood up.  
  
"I first came across these creatures when I was near the borders of Mirkwood. Herdare, my aid, was with me. They look just like any Mortal, perhaps even an Elf, if it weren't for their darkness. We had to fight them off at one point. They are almost as stealthy as an Elf, speedy, and powerful. I have learned they can see very well in the dark, and their senses are better than any Dwarf or Mortal. I believe there are many more of them. Perhaps an armies worth, created by someone, or brought here by some one. They will be a powerful enemy. More so than the Urak-hai that Saruman created. We must stop them before more are made, or Middle-Earth will once again be threatened by darkness." He sat down after a signal from Elrond.  
  
There was disquiet among the races. Ellen saw Gimli defending his elven friend as the dwarves started making 'comments' about the princeling (AN: Oh, I love that term. Hee.). Gandalf sat near the Hobbits; a grim expression on his face. The Mortal men murmured, glancing at the Slayers and the Elves. Elrond watched the commotion calmly. Celia stood up in the midst of it all, tired that this was taking so long. She moved to the table. (Not very patient is she?)  
  
"Okay! It's time to start acting your age! That's enough!" She waved her arms around, and when only a few quieted, she screamed. "SHUT YOUR FRIGGIN TRAPS!"  
  
That shut everyone up. They all stared at Celia like she had grown a horn. How dare such a woman stand up to a male? Who was she who danced around in nothing more than a slip dress and sandals? And what was that on her leg and shoulders? Surely not tattoos. She was nothing but a commoner. She smiled serenely, satisfied. Ce nodded to Elrond and the twins. Elrond had a ghost of a smile on his face, and his sons were openly smirking. As she sat back down, Damon patted her shoulder, and had a proud look on his face. He had finally gotten over the earlier ordeal, and put it aside for later contemplation.  
  
Elrond stood up. "Now, to further our business: The spirit Arneania has sent three warriors to guide and help us fight. Some of you are familiar with her. She is a heavenly being, a creature of Light, if you will." He pointed to the three girls, and if it weren't for 'the look' he gave the gathered races, there would have been another uproar. "Will one of you kindly stand, and give testimony." The girls looked at each other, and decided on Bonnie. She took the stand, glaring right back at the offended men.  
  
"First of all, we came here, from another world and time, to help you. If you don't want that help, I will gladly go back and continue the VERY short vacation I was on. I REFUSE to take any unneeded crap from you, and will be more then happy to give it back!" She smiled after letting out a long and deep sigh. She had indeed, grown a backbone since she had first become a Slayer.  
  
"Now, onto business. These creatures are called vampires. We kill them daily in our world, so this shouldn't be too much harder. As long as we get along. Damon, get your butt up here." He stood next to her, leaning up against the table, as if posing for them.  
  
"This is a vampire from our world. He has a soul, and will not hurt you under orders. He is, however a very powerful vampire. You want him on our side. He can walk out in the sunlight, because he has this lovely talisman on his finger. Once removed in sunlight, he would die. According to my friend Ellen, these vampires don't have any jewelry on them like Damon has. However, they will still be weaker in sunlight.  
  
"They can be killed by a stake of wood through the heart, or any wood in the heart. You can also behead them. Crosses will hold them off, and give you a protective barrier. They can't enter a place of residency, unless invited in. The place has to be one where the person sleeps, and basically lives; or it won't work. After being invited in, they can return whenever, the invitation being permanent. A spell can be cast, however, to establish a new residency.  
  
"Once these creatures are killed, they turn to ash. They can be wounded by metal, but they will heal almost instantly. They do feel pain, but have a higher tolerance than we do. Often they have a Master or leader controlling them. A Master is much more powerful than any other vampire, and they often have mental powers. Leave them to us.  
  
"Vampire's drink the blood of their victims. It's their food. They are immortal, but can be killed. They turn others into vampires by drinking their blood, and then having the person drink the vampire blood. Then they die, and wake up as one of them. Often times, a Mortal will willingly become a vampire. They do this because they are dying, they want to live forever, or because of the power they receive. They are fools. Most of the time, the person will lose their soul, and a demon will take it's place." Ellen and Celia joined Bonnie. Celia spoke, as Ellen studied the fellowship.  
  
"What we need to do, is find their lair. The main one. Once that is destroyed, the vampires will become scattered, divided, and leaderless. Making it easier to find them, hunt them down, and kill them. So far, according to Legolas and Ellen, over a hundred have been killed. At least fifty roam free, and those numbers are only the ones that attacked their traveling group. We have no clue as to how many have been made. Their lair is most likely where they were made. Any ideas?" Legolas looked up at them.  
  
"Mirkwood, or nearby. That was where I first saw them. And was attacked." Gandalf spoke up next.  
  
"Isengard could be one place. Saruman is still alive, believe it or not, and I wouldn't be surprised if he created these new beings. He faked his death, the last time he was seen. He may no longer have his staff, but he still had a few tricks up his sleeve. Mordor could be another place. Since the last war, evil has still lingered there. No living thing, animal or plant, has taken to there." Celia nodded, and assumed a question.  
  
"We will need to scout. I believe that Mirkwood is in one direction, and that the others are in the other direction?" Elrond nodded.  
  
"You will need to send at least two different scouting parties. I can send my children, the war party and the royal guards to the Mirkwood area, but we will need another team to go to Isengard and Mordor."  
  
Another uproar began. No one seemed willing to go to Mordor OR Isengard. They didn't want to have to fight another war. They were still healing from the last one. If what these girls said was true, they would ALL need to join forces. Not just rely on the Mortals to fight this battle. The girls and Elrond had expected this. Only a few stayed quiet. Ellen closed her eyes, she knew what was going to happen, and did not want to do this. How could she send out people who shouldn't have to go?  
  
The Dwarves and Elves fought. The Mortals fought with everyone. Only the race of Hobbits present didn't fight. They just sort of looked devastated. Legolas was trying to be peacemaker among his people, but Herdare and the guards were outraged at the Dwarves. The Rivendale Elves just glared at the Mortals and Dwarves. Finally, Ellen had enough. She was fairly glowing, as she opened her eyes.  
  
"QUIET! All of you! Be at peace!" The bickering stopped, and all turned to look at her. She stared at all of them, hard, until they sat down. She had a presence that reminded the Hobbits of Galadriel.  
  
"None of this will be decided so willingly. It is not our choice. The strongest will go to Mordor and Isengard, not those who are brave enough and choose to do so. Celia, Bonnie, and myself are already going. Damon will most likely tag along in one of his animal forms. We will be great assets to the party. We have unnatural strength, speed, healing abilities and gifts as Slayers. It is not our choice to go, but we must. As are the chosen ones for this quest. And you will do it, or fail your race and Middle-Earth. I do not think you want your kind to perish, and I do not wish it either. This will be an intense battle. There has been a vision of the future already, through a seer. We must join forces, or lower yourselves to the darkness and it's greed, and be lost forever." She let her words hang in the air. Most had a sour expression, but did not protest.  
  
Ellen turned and walked to the edge of the dais. She spoke with Unia, who was there to wait on them. Unia disappeared and then came back with a lit candle. Ellen walked up to the table, and placed it there on the small round surface. She then turned back to the gathered.  
  
"Will the former Fellowship of the One Ring please stand." The remaining eight stood.  
  
"When I call your name, please step forward:  
  
Frodo Baggins,  
  
Samwise Gamgee,  
  
Peregrin Took,  
  
Meridoc Brandybuck." The Hobbits came forward, looking timid and pale. They were once again startled to hear their names, their full names, upon the lips of a stranger. Though they had been introduced, it had been by their nicknames.  
  
"Gimli son of Gloin,  
  
Aragorn son of Arathorn,  
  
Legolas Greenleaf,  
  
Gandalf the White." The rest (except for Legolas) were just as startled. How could a Mortal girl, so new to this world know their names and their lineage? Lord Elrond must have told her. But they got the feeling that she just knew.  
  
Ellen turned to Bonnie, "Your turn." The witch nodded, and stepped forward. She cast a mini spell to keep any looking eyes from harm, on the candle flame. Then she looked at them again.  
  
"Please look into the flame. Don't worry, it won't hurt your eyes now. I want you to focus ALL your thoughts on that flame. Try to even communicate with each other through it." The fellowship looked bewildered, but did as they were told. Soon, Ellen saw all of them with a glazed look in their eyes. It made Legolas seem like he fell asleep, since the elves slept with their eyes open.  
  
Bonnie stared at the flame, and soon, her own eyes became unfocused. Her expression was blank, and her lips moved in a slight murmur. After a while, she looked up and broke the spell. The Hobbits looked at each other in a daze. "Whoa."  
  
Bonnie turned to Ellen. "You were right. There is a golden cord linking them all together. There seems to be a missing thread, though. Just as you described. The bond is amazing. Even more powerful than the ones my friends from Virginia and I had, after the attack on the town." The Hobbits began to look curious, though still scared. Pippin asked the million-dollar question.  
  
"What is that suppose to mean?"  
  
"It means that you will be ideal for this quest. You have a strong bond with one another, and that will strengthen you. You are missing a member because he fell to evil forces. But if he were brought back, that would make the bond complete. Is there a family member of Bormare?"  
  
"Um, Bon? It's Boromir." Bonnie just waved a dismissive hand at Ellen. "Whatever." A young man stepped forward, and Ellen saw that Celia was about to pounce. He was young compared to Boromir, and also good looking. Ellen stood between them, keeping the married steward from any groping hands. Ellen smiled at him, wondering where Eowyn was.  
  
"I assume that you are his brother, Faramir?" The young man nodded. He looked very grim, but determined.  
  
"I am willing to go with them on the quest."  
  
"You are not able to replace Boromir's bond. Though you will help us greatly in the next few moments. Stand before the flame, and look into it. Think only of Boromir. Think of all of him, the good and the bad." Bonnie placed him right before the flame. She turned to the fellowship.  
  
"I want all who is present here, to look into the flame and think of Boromir. Concentrate VERY hard, and do not think foolish thoughts or I will allow Damon to drain you of your blood."  
  
Bonnie stood before the flame, raising her hands and begin to chant. Her eyes lost focus as she began to cut through a dimension veil. It would allow her to speak to spirits and heavenly beings once breached. Ellen and Celia stood right behind her, hands on her shoulders. A wind picked up, swirling around Bonnie and Faramir. Leaves and Bonnie's curls were caught up in the whirlwind.  
  
"Afaeria,  
  
Sister of Arneania, Lady of Light.  
  
Bringer of life, Sender of Flame,  
  
Here me now and speak with me.  
  
I call to you, across veils of Light,  
  
Stand before the daughter of Teri'lyn,  
  
Druid Preistess of Old.  
  
A spirit calls to you!  
  
I order you here!"  
  
Lightning seemed to strike the candle, and a being filled with light appeared. She hovered over the candle, her bare feet not touching the flame. Her robe was of clouds, her hair of moon, and her face of mist. All who stood there could not understand the chiming of her voice. It seemed that only Bonnie could understand her.  
  
When Bonnie spoke, the only word they could understand was the name Afaeria. Everything else was droned out in the whirlwind. Elrond seemed to understand what was going on, looking on with shock. Faramir just stared in awe.  
  
Ellen watched with worry. She didn't seem to like where this was going. Afaeria was shaking her head at Bonnie, denying her request. Bonnie continued to argue with her sagely. Ellen stepped forward, letting her hand fall from Bonnie's shoulder. She closed her eyes, and concentrated. Soon, she was covered with her own light, and floating an inch or so off the ground. She opened her eyes, which were now much paler, softly glowing with light.  
  
The spirit was startled to see her do this. Then she became amused. She talked with Ellen in her own language, and she answered back in the same tongue. Afaeria's face grew dark as she frowned at Ellen. Bonnie's eyes widened, as the spirit waved a hand and disappeared into the light. Ellen closed her eyes, weary, and sank wearily to the ground. Legolas darted forward and caught her just as gold lightning struck the table. Damon came forward with a cloak, and wrapped it around something on the stone. When he pulled back, there sat Boromir in the flesh.  
  
He shook like he wasn't used to his body, and almost fell off the table because he wasn't used to keeping balance. Damon steadied him, and helped him to the floor. He frowned at the Mortal, as everyone stared in shock. Bonnie turned to Ellen. Faramir let out a small cry, and cradled his older brother in a great hug, after a moment of shock.  
  
"Do you have any idea what you just did?" Ellen looked up at Bonnie from Legolas's shoulder. A very comfortable, WARM shoulder. She smiled.  
  
"Yeah. I got Boromir back on some borrowed time. Don't know how I did it, but I did. Now we can kick the leeches butts. Besides, it was sad enough to read about the poor guy dying in the book." Bonnie flailed her hands about, exasperated. Celia came forward, looking shaken.  
  
"Ellie, what did you do?"  
  
"Simple. I asked Afaeria to lend us Boromir for the mission. We cut a rather nice deal, I think." She snuggled up against the Prince, making him blush a little, and and looked at the nude man being held by his brother. The fellowship, minus Legolas, now stood around Boromir. They ogled the sight of the once dead steward. Bonnie worked her way past them, and knelt beside the man, his brother, and Damon.  
  
"This puny human is going to help us?"  
  
"Damon, he is a great warrior. Was Elena any better when she came back? I don't think so. Once he gets better, we can set out to Isengard and Mordor. The bond between the members of the fellowship is even greater than ours with my friends and your brother. I don't know what kind of deal Ellen made, but he should be with us until the deed is done." Aragorn knelt before them, wide eyes searching Boromir.  
  
"Amazing. Boromir, it looks like your getting a second chance. It looks as if we will be able to hear those trumpets of Gondor together." He smiled widely at his once fallen comrade. Boromir managed a shaky smile back. "It is good to see you again, my brother. And my king."  
  
The Hobbits took this as a positive signal, and promptly threw themselves on the shivering human. The all started talking at once, and continued their assault on him. Boromir was happy to see the 'little ones', and laughed with them, and ruffled their hair.  
  
Legolas helped Ellen stand. After a while of being held by the fair being, she felt much stronger. She pulled away from him, and stood near the rejoicing friends. Boromir looked up, and became instantly solemn. He forced his legs into a kneeling position, and bowed before her.  
  
"I am ever so grateful for your help, my Lady. My life is yours." She blushed at the attention.  
  
"Your life is your own, you owe me nothing. Afaeria said if you could find something to hold you down to this world, you may stay here to live out your life. But I can not help you with this rhythm."  
  
She turned to Elrond. "I suggest a party." Bonnie stood next to her.  
  
"Boromir should have his full strength back in a day or so. After that, I suggest we start out. On the way, Ellie and Ce will assist me in teaching the guys some martial arts. It will help them battle. In the mean time, Elli can tell me all about these orcs and Urak-hai, and their leader, Saltman."  
  
"You never were good with names, were you Bonnie?"  
  
"Your one to talk, Ce" 


	10. CH 9 Prank War

Title: Moon Rune  
  
Author: GundamNymph  
  
E-mail: runttie@cybertours.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: The three Slayers of our time are sent to Middle-Earth to kick Vampire @$$. Romance and violence. Legolas/Ellen Aragorn/Arwen Frodo/Celia Bonnie/Damon Faramir/Eowyn  
  
Feed back: Please review, even if it's a one liner, so I know there are people reading.  
  
Warning: Uh, violence, and swearing.  
  
The more reviews I get, the faster I'll start popping chapters out.  
  
Okay, in the first chapter, I had the elfish speaking parts underlined. It didn't transfer to ff.net, so instead of having it underlined, there was nothing to indicate elfish being spoken. I'm going to do what everyone else is doing:  
  
'Elfish'  
  
"Common"  
  
*telepathy when not describing something*  
  
http://photos.yahoo.com/gundamnymph  
  
I added a whole bunch of stuff to my art gallery, including a Draco Malfoy kitty. Most of it is old stuff, some is new. I am working on many other kitties as we speak, including The Princess Bride kitties. Buttercup and Inigo are in the works. I really very sorry for getting this out so late, and for being a little short, but I've been grounded, and have only recently taken refuge in the school computers. Want to request a kitty? Leave the order in a review.  
  
And YES, if your interested in Damon, or the Vampire Diaries, I suggest you borrow it out of a library, or buy it. It's been reprinted several times already, and seems to be popular. And if your into a witch story, there's The Secret Circle by the same author.  
  
YAY! My e-mails back up! Hee, hee. I am SO happy right now.  
  
  
  
Chapter 9  
  
  
  
Word got around fast that Boromir was back from the dead. The dinner for that night had been already been planned as a big feast, now it floored to the ceiling. Almost all the servants were at work in the dining hall, or in the kitchens. Elrond and Bonnie kept watch over him, with Bonnie sharing her own experiences. Damon had gone off hunting in his crow form, promising to be back by sun down. That was another thing, Celia and Ellen noticed, that seemed to prove the powerful hunter was becoming soft. They were sure that the earlier occurrence with Bonnie had been a shock to him, and he had taken solace in going out for a feed, muttering about how he was lowering himself to level of a human just for some women.  
  
The other members of the Fellowship were preparing for the trip that was to set out in a few days, feeling grim, but not backing down as Ellen knew they would do. They also helped with the preparations for the feast, and checked on Boromir more than once.  
  
Celia wandered around, searching for bags that Bonnie could cast a spell on them to hold any number of things, of any size. It was quite a nifty trick, and it had aided them before. All of their belongings would be able to fit in one bag, which they would wear, and would be only as heavy as a couple of books.  
  
She found amusement in playing tricks on the hobbits. Pippin had found a harmless snake among his clothes, though he did not know it was harmless. Merry had a nice shower of what looked like oatmeal to Ce. Sam found his cooking wear on top a VERY high shelf, and Frodo fell in the river. He got back at her by pulling her in beside him. She tried not to remember the feeling of his body length next to hers, as they bobbed in the shallow waters. Or how blue those big eyes were, and how cute that smirk was. This started the prank war, that took many innocent victims along the way, even including Lord Elrond himself getting sprayed with washable paint.  
  
She purposely started the war, because she didn't care for the almost morbid atmosphere. She was also trying to keep from gazing at Ellen worriedly. She wasn't sure what kind of deal she made with Afaeria. It could be something little, or something demanding. Bonnie was called to be the next Slayer, on top of acting as guardian for Fells, Virginia. But Ellen was already a Slayer, and Celia didn't even want to try to figure out what the spirit had in store for her friend.  
  
Ellen was wandering around in the garden near a stream, when Herdare found her. Her spirit seemed so sad, he became worried. "Lady Ellen? What troubles you?"  
  
She whirled around, surprised, which meant he caught her in thought. Her were dark, but she forced a smile on her face.  
  
"Hey, Herdie. You really shouldn't sneak up on people like that. How's it going?" His eyes narrowed as she ignored his question. He walked closer to her, and grabbed her shoulder gently.  
  
"Ellen, I know something is going on. You're not the only one ignoring certain questions. Legolas has been avoiding me all day. Please tell me Ellen, before it drives you." She sighed heavily.  
  
"Bonnie had a vision, as you know, and in it, he dies. Most of the time they, the visions, come true. I have, these, feelings for him. I've never had any feelings like this before. Corny, I know. In the story books it would mean I'm in love with the guy." Herdare smiled.  
  
"It doesn't sound silly to me. I agree with the 'story books'. You two haven't had much time alone, and I know for a fact that Legolas fancies you. You're the only female, besides his sister Carrin, that has been able to keep his attention and interest. He truly respects you. And as you mentioned, it's not a sure thing that he will die. And there is always a chance, however small, that if he dies, he'll be reincarnated."  
  
"But the time of the elves is almost over. You know that, I know that, everyone except Ce and Bon know it. If there was a way to revive this land, and bring back the power of the elves, I'd do it. I'm worried about the battle. All the races will be involved this time: the remaining elves, dwarves, the Mortal armies, the hobbits, and others I do not recognize." He looked at the girl in front of him.  
  
"What deal did you make with Afaeria?" She looked away from him, avoiding his gaze. She had a tendency not to lie, so he didn't have to worry about that. She knelt by the water, and let her fingers drift on the surface. Covered by the water, were smooth river stones. They were beautiful, like everything in this land. She picked up one stone, and turned it over in her hand, studying it. It was a lilac gray when wet, and had swirls of quartz on one side. The other side was dappled with splotches of baby blue.  
  
Herdare crouched next to her. He studied her face as she gazed at the stone. It was relaxed, almost in awe of the stone. She leaned forward, and let the stone fall through her long fingers, hitting the water with a soft plunk. The current carried it a little, until it settled among the others. Each one was pretty. Each one was different. Each one seemed to represent the peoples of Middle-Earth.  
  
Herdare was startled to see crystalline tears fall from her woodland eyes. He reached over and wiped them away. She looked into his eyes, and he was transfixed by their intensity.  
  
"Yes, I worry about Legolas. But I also worry about this world." She gazed at all around them. "The elves sustained this world, always keeping it from falling to ruin. I know what a world is like without your kind. My world is like that." She said this almost bitterly, and whispered it fiercely. "I would do anything to keep this magical world from following mine." Herdare didn't know why, but his stomach dropped at this, and he grasped her hand. He was just about to say something, perhaps to ask about her world, when they were interrupted.  
  
One of the sons of Elrond was walking toward them. He seemed to hesitate upon seeing them, but continued at Herdare's smile. 'Good Afternoon, Elrohir. Coming to add more to your collection. Don't worry, the Lady won't bite.' Ellen glared at Herdare for speaking in elfish. She really wanted to learn the langauge. Maybe he would teach her on the journey. It had been decided that Herdare would come along, as well. 'Are you sure my friend? She seems plenty ready to bite you.' Elrohir said with a fond smile.  
  
Herdare laughed as Ellen glared at both of them, wanting to stay angry, but grateful for the interruption. The elf in front of her wore a dark blue tunic, and silvery pant legs. His blue-gray eyes twinkling at her. He gave a small bow to her, and joined them.  
  
"Don't tell anyone, but I still collect these stones from the stream. They are quite lovely, but my brother and friends like to tease me about it. They say I act like a she-elf."  
  
"I think it's sweet. It just means you're a sensitive guy. Girls like that. Most of the men from my world are jerks, but that also might be because their men, and not elves." She giggled at something she remembered involving a teenage boy. Elrohir seemed relieved not to receive any criticism from her. He took off his boots, and began to roll up his pants to the shin. Ellen, still wearing Capri's, just had to roll them up a bit. She also rolled up her sleeves, and joined Elrohir in the stream.  
  
Legolas found them that way, or so they thought. After the council, he had gone away to rest in the arms of a friendly tree. He didn't really speak with it, and the trees understood, and occasionally brushed their leaves up against him in an imaginary breeze. He still hadn't told Ellen about his gift.  
  
As a child, he often took refuge among the trees from his brothers, angry caretakers, or stern father. He never caused any trouble, and still didn't know why they had always been upset with him. Carrin told him it wasn't his fault, that after Mother died, they just wanted someone to blame. Only his sister, Herdare, and Lord Elrond who was like a father to him, knew of this gift.  
  
After he had felt more calm, he made his way to Elrond's study, and finished reading a book he started last time he visited. The volume was huge, but Legolas was a VERY quick reader. He had then peeked in on Boromir, and then went in search of Ellen. He overheard the majority of Ellen and Herdare's conversation. Now, he decided to make an appearance, as Elrohir and Ellen waded in to find precious stones.  
  
'Elrohir, you trying to hide from your brother again?' The twin looked up to smile widely at Legolas. The young elf had always been like the younger brother he never had. He knew that Arwen and Elladan felt the same, though his brother wouldn't admit it.  
  
'But of course. You know what he thinks of my collection. I now have to disguise them as simple stones at the bottom of the fountain in my room.' Legolas laughed.  
  
'You keep lovely company, I see.' The twin gave a sly glance to Herdare, instead of Ellen, who raised an eyebrow at their antics.  
  
'Why, Greenleaf, I didn't know that yours was the way of Mortals.' Legolas rolled his eyes, and gave a Dwarf like snort.  
  
'Hardly. But I am beginning to worry of the time you spend with them.'  
  
"And we are greatly concerned of the time you spend with your dwarf friend." Legolas glared at Elrohir, but in good humor. Ellen smiled as they switched back to Common. She always felt as though they were talking about her when they spoke in elfish. Legolas crouched near the stream, next to Herdare, and watched as Ellen and Elrohir searched for rocks. Herdare smiled at him.  
  
'How long were you standing there?'  
  
'Not long.'  
  
'I meant before you decided to join us.' Legolas glanced at him sharply. Herdare always seemed to sense where he was. Maybe it was from many years being his mentor. He sighed.  
  
'Quite a while. But I am glad I did. I was worried about Lady Ellen, and now I am more worried.'  
  
Elrohir was teaching Ellen an elf lullaby, as they collected the stones in a velvet pouch of his. Worried though they were, Herdare and Legolas relaxed to her voice, and the song. Herdare looked at his 'charge' and friend.  
  
'You really are taken with her.' It wasn't a question.  
  
'She is quite fair, and is humble about it. She doesn't seem to realize how special she is. She's interested in ME, and not some rank or station.'  
  
'So tell me, who is going on this quest? I know that Ellen and her friends are going, as well as the fellowship-'  
  
'Your father will not be pleased. He was quite upset the last time. It took a whole week for the wounds to heal. But Sim'nol and Arni'or will return to tell him of exactly what happened. I made it known that if they said otherwise, they would regret it.'  
  
'You really shouldn't threaten them. They are a whole lot more civil towards us, since they met Lady Ellen. I don't care if my father is upset with me for going on another quest. If it was not mandatory that I go, I would still volunteer. He cares for nothing more than his treasure room, and wouldn't care if this world was covered in darkness. He would just travel to the Grey Havens. I wish Mother was still alive.'  
  
'You were her favorite. I think that's why your brothers are hateful towards you. It's most likely that the King tries to break your loving spirit, because you remind him so of his late wife. You have her gentle nature, but you also have her determination.'  
  
Herdare reached over, and tugged fondly on Legolas's hair. The hair was a beautiful pale golden color, shinning silver at night, that Legolas had inherited from his mother. It was the envy of the she-elves, but didn't make him look girlie at all. His eyes were a beautiful blue. Usually a soft sky blue, his eyes were now midnight blue, due to the emotion swirling in them. Herdare could see the eagerness in Legolas's face, as he spoke of the long dead Queen. It was rare to hear anything about her, since it caused much grief, and the younger elf didn't remember all that much about her.  
  
He was just about to mention something else to his friend, when he noticed that Ellen had stopped singing and was now staring in shock at her hands. Concern grew on his face, thinking she might have been injured somehow. Legolas turned to look at Ellen, seeing Herdare's face turned her way. There was no blood on her hands, and it was almost as if she was staring through them. Elrohir hopped over to her in the quick current, and placed worried hands on her shoulders. At his touch, she gasped and jumped.  
  
When she turned, they could see her face. It was pale, very pale. Her eyes refused to meet any of theirs, and there was a frown upon her forehead. Elrohir helped her out of the stream, and she knelt down. Legolas rested a hand on her shoulder, and she jerked her head to look at him, then away. He grew very concerned.  
  
"Ellen? Are you okay? What's wrong?" She forced herself to meet his gaze. Those beautiful eyes were still dark, but not with sadness anymore. She gave a wan smile.  
  
"I'm okay. I'll just… just go… and change for dinner." She managed to get up quite easily. She nodded to Elrohir, giving him a smile; and hugged Herdare quickly. She ignored their concerns, because she WAS fine, and as she passed Legolas, she squeezed his hand in reassurance. A sharp, but pleasant tingling went up through her arm at the brief skin contact. She thought it was because her skin was cold from the river, and because his skin was warmer. But, then, wouldn't he be the one feeling the tingle, and not her? She looked at him, startled, and saw that he felt it, too. She all but ran up the slopping hill. 


	11. CH 10 Glimpse of the Future

Title: Moon Rune  
  
Author: GundamNymph  
  
E-mail: runttie@cybertours.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: The three Slayers of our time are sent to Middle-Earth to kick Vampire @$$. Romance and violence. Legolas/Ellen Aragorn/Arwen Frodo/Celia Bonnie/Damon Faramir/Eowyn  
  
Feed back: Please review, even if it's a one liner, so I know there are people reading.  
  
Warning: Uh, violence, and swearing.  
  
The more reviews I get, the faster I'll start popping chapters out.  
  
Okay, in the first chapter, I had the elfish speaking parts underlined. It didn't transfer to ff.net, so instead of having it underlined, there was nothing to indicate elfish being spoken. I'm going to do what everyone else is doing:  
  
'Elfish'  
  
"Common"  
  
*telepathy when not describing something*  
  
http://photos.yahoo.com/gundamnymph  
  
I added a whole bunch of stuff to my art gallery, including a Draco Malfoy kitty. Most of it is old stuff, some is new. I am working on many other kitties as we speak, including The Princess Bride kitties. Buttercup and Inigo are in the works. I really very sorry for getting this out so late, and for being a little short, but I've been grounded, and have only recently taken refuge in the school computers. Want to request a kitty? Leave the order in a review. I also have non-kitty stuff, anime and non- anime stuff in my gallery.  
  
And YES, if your interested in Damon, or the Vampire Diaries, I suggest you borrow it out of a library, or buy it. It's been reprinted several times already, and seems to be popular. And if your into a witch story, there's The Secret Circle by the same author.  
  
YAY! My e-mails back up!  
  
  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Ellen entered her room, and drew the doors closed. She remembered how her feet had been in the cooling waters, and how her fingers slid through the stones on the bottom. Elrohir had been teaching her a simple elfish lullaby, as they had gathered stones for his collection. She was a quick learner in such things, and was soon singing it to herself as Elrohir smiled at her, filling his pouch up. She remembered Herdare and Legolas, being annoying by talking in elfish once again.  
  
She had wondered what they talked bout, and wished with all her being that she could understand them, because Legolas had looked so sad. She felt a misty light in her mind, and suddenly, she understood them. She had been excited, until she heard their conversation.  
  
Legolas had been beaten for saving Middle-Earth? Legolas had been punished because of his looks? He had been tortured for being kind hearted? How could an elf be so cruel? Surely the man he called Father was nothing more than a Mortal man in disguise. She had felt shock and sadness as she half-ran up the hill. Now, she felt anger. White hot anger.  
  
The candles suddenly flared up, sending flames to reach the ceiling. Startled, and a bit frightened, she turned to look at the flames. Her fright calmed her anger, and they snuffed out. She reached out with a trembling hand to the smoking wick. She really had to be careful about that. And with a dry smile, turned to dress.  
  
Bonnie took one last look at the servant and Boromir, before finally leaving the room. As she pulled open one of the doors leading to her room, she saw Ellen rush by. She was upset about something, but everyone had been upset lately, and Bonnie dismissed it as something trifle. She threw herself down on the bed, exhausted. Celia had badgered her about all sorts of things the entire time she was with Boromir. She had casted spell after spell for her friend, while tending to the young steward.  
  
Well, she thought with a smile, at least they would have ice cream tonight. It had been one of the spells Celia wanted to have her cast. The servants had brought to her a contraption that Ce had made to make the ice cream, and she had frozen the water surrounding it.  
  
She opened weary eyes, and saw black ones staring at her. With a yelp, she sat upright at the end of the bed, pulling a stake out of her belt. Damon lay up against the headboard, smiling lazily at her.  
  
"What's the matter, Red? Vampire nearby?" Bonnie glared at the man who used to be able to intimidate her, with just that smile.  
  
"Very funny, Damon. What do you want?" White teeth gleamed in the twilight.  
  
"Just the company of a lovely lady. You wouldn't deprive me of that, now would you, cara?"  
  
"I just might. I am tired, so if you will tell me what I really want know…" At her serious expression, and the fact he knew that he shouldn't push her buttons anymore, his face went blank. He stared off towards the window.  
  
"I was thinking about earlier." Bonnie shivered slightly, but not much. Damon missed it. His svelte voice could still make a female turn into a puddle. It still had traces of an Italian accent, which reminded her of her younger days. With him playing the black snake, and her the scared little white mouse. Running a hand through her long red curls, she walked over to the closet, peering at the clothes.  
  
"What's there to talk about?" She was proud of her steady voice. His gaze snapped to focus on her with frightening scrutiny.  
  
"Bonnie, this is serious." Okay, that scared her. Damon calling her by her birth name, and talking about being serious. This was DAMON. The guy who loved chasing girls around, who loved rarely outside himself, who loved Power and destruction. When did he change? Probably when she did, all those years ago, and she never really saw it. She had been too busy: chasing vampires, killing demons, keeping good grades, keeping friends alive, casting spells…  
  
She turned around, walked to the bed, and sat down. Then she said in a very quiet voice,  
  
"Okay. Then let's talk."  
  
Celia bounced on the tips of her toes, humming to herself, while applying her lipstick. It was a simple shade, natural, a peach berry. Her gown this evening, she was growing to love the dresses, was a pale green. Just like her eyes. Her hair was loose, and she wore mascara as well. Simple orchids decorated her hair. "Oh, yeah," she smiled pulling back, "I am SO good."  
  
Then she looked at her toes. The nails were still painted a berry color, surviving after her 'harsh' journey. Her lips quirked to the side as she glanced at the shoes available. She looked at her own shoes. She decided to wear a pair of her own sandals. The grass weaving revealed her toes, and she smiled at them. "Hmm." She danced over to the mirror. Yep, she was ready. Now to go bug Ellen, and Bonnie into their clothes.  
  
She threw open the doors, and skipped over to Bonnie's door. She ignored the curious glances of Legolas, Herdare, Aragorn, Frodo and Sam, who were gathered near the main hallway. She banged on the door, as she opened the door. She found Bonnie and Damon near the balcony. She rose finely arched brows.  
  
"About time, you two. Bonnie, if you can tear yourself away from tall, dark, and handsome; it's time to get dressed. And no Damon, you can't watch. We're moving over to Ellen's room this time, and you know how she reacts to peeping toms. Not to mention she now has that fantastic power of hers. Lucky girl. Lucky us." Damon raised an eyebrow at her, before turning and jumping over the balcony. There was a flutter of black feathers, and a caw, as a crow to flight.  
  
Celia smirked at her breathless friend, who glared back at her. Ce looked at the selections in Bonnie's closet, pulling out promising ones. "So, what did you two love birds talk about." She managed to hide the envy in her voice.  
  
"Oh, well-"  
  
"Or should I say, accomplish?" She smiled like a cat on catnip. Bonnie once again glared, her creamy skin flushed.  
  
"We talked, however strange that might seem. And we just started to kiss when a certain vixen rammed into my door."  
  
"So, he's not staying here?"  
  
"NO! Damon can be civilized." They started walking over to Ellen's doors, closing Bonnie's behind them.  
  
Ellen's head lifted from her drawing, as Celia burst into her room, with Bonnie following.  
  
"HEL~LO Ellie! Time to glamorize! Got to make that elf drool over you." Ellen ignored Celia, and continued her drawing. Bonnie moved to look at it.  
  
It was all in pencil, but beautifully drawn. It was of a girl, with dark hair, and pale eyes, holding a ball of light. She wore torn clothing, but the clothes seemed to be from their time. She had shoulder length hair, and a pointed nose slightly up turned. Her garments and hair was caught in a furious wind. It seemed so real, for a minute, that Bonnie reached out her fingertips to trace it. She felt Power humming, before it disappeared a second later. The girl, was in a tower of some sort.  
  
"Who is she? A character of yours?" Ellen finally spoke.  
  
"I don't know. I came in here, and was meditating a bit. Like you do. I was trying to find out more about my power, and to possibly find a way to restore the elves time, when I was inspired to draw this." Bonnie looked surprised.  
  
"A prophesy?!" Ellen shrugged.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Oh, who cares about that? It's time to party. We have to dress Bonnie up for D-man. They finally got together."  
  
"Really?! What took you so long?"  
  
"Wha-?"  
  
"It is SO obvious that you two belong together."  
  
"Oh, well…"  
  
"Okay, enough chit chat. We gotta make Ellie so hot, Leggy boy sweats."  
  
"But Ce, I don't think elves sweat."  
  
"He will when I'm done with you."  
  
"Just remember Ce, she need's to be appropriate."  
  
"Shut up, I'm working here."  
  
  
  
A/N: Care to tell me in your oneliners which parts you like best? Or maybe your fave scene in the entire series? It'll help me to make more. *dimples* 


	12. CH 11 The Hobbit Glompers

Title: Moon Rune  
  
Author: GundamNymph  
  
E-mail: runttie@cybertours.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: The three Slayers of our time are sent to Middle-Earth to kick Vampire @$$. Romance and violence. Legolas/Ellen Aragorn/Arwen Frodo/Celia Bonnie/Damon Faramir/Eowyn  
  
Feed back: Please review, even if it's a one liner, so I know there are people reading.  
  
Warning: Uh, violence, and swearing.  
  
The more reviews I get, the faster I'll start popping chapters out.  
  
Okay, in the first chapter, I had the elfish speaking parts underlined. It didn't transfer to ff.net, so instead of having it underlined, there was nothing to indicate elfish being spoken. I'm going to do what everyone else is doing:  
  
'Elfish'  
  
"Common"  
  
*Telepathy when not describing something*  
  
http://photos.yahoo.com/gundamnymph  
  
I added a whole bunch of stuff to my art gallery, including a Draco Malfoy kitty. Most of it is old stuff, some is new. I am working on many other kitties as we speak, including The Princess Bride kitties. Buttercup and Inigo are in the works. I really very sorry for getting this out so late, and for being a little short, but I've been grounded, and have only recently taken refuge in the school computers. Want to request a kitty? Leave the order in a review. I also have non-kitty stuff, anime and non- anime stuff in my gallery.  
  
And YES, if your interested in Damon, or the Vampire Diaries, I suggest you borrow it out of a library, or buy it. It's been reprinted several times already, and seems to be popular. And if your into a witch story, there's The Secret Circle by the same author.  
  
YAY! My e-mails back up!  
  
WARNING: I'm going away for vacation, and unless my sister lets me on her computer, there won't be any updates for a week. Of course that doesn't mean I won't be working on it, mentally, OR in my drawings.  
  
  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Ellen tugged at the dress she wore. Boromir was doing a LOT better, and they would be heading out the next day. The men, Merry, and Pippin protested, saying that it would take a while for the girls to pack. But Bonnie and Celia had smiled, saying that they would be ready before the men. A jesting bet was made.  
  
Ellen smiled at her mirror image, imagining the guy's expressions the next morning. The dress was a deep red with gold trimming, and quite snug. Red has always gone well with her green/brown eyes, dark hair and pale skin. Celia had added a light dusting of gold eye shadow, and a natural looking gloss to her lips. Bonnie came to stand next to her, looking good in her green and ivory gown. There were small white buds in her curly hair. Her wide smile constantly reminded Ellen of her new relationship with Damon.  
  
There was a knock at the door. Bonnie answered it, and saw Pippin and Frodo. The little hobbits were dressed nicely. Frodo always looked nice, but Pippin had brought along dress clothes, prepared this time. Bonnie turned around.  
  
"Hey Ce! Your escorts are here!" Ellen followed her friend to the door. Celia went between the two hobbits, as they each took one of her arms. Celia smirked at Ellen and Bonnie, saying goodbye. But Ellen saw the blush in her ears.  
  
"I wonder how that got arranged?"  
  
"Celia was VERY bored after the prank war, and possibly, maybe even a little scared of Lord Elrond, after she threw that paint in his face." Bonnie explained  
  
"Brave girl."  
  
"Actually, I think she meant to hit Pippin. Aragorn wasn't too happy either, when he found moss in his stew. *laughs* But Elrond only appeared to be mad. He loves children, and it only reminded him of when the twins and Arwen were small. They must have been quite the trouble makers."  
  
"Hell, yeah." But she was troubled, remembering Herdare's and Legolas's conversation.  
  
"Any ways, she ran into the hobbits, and had what passed as a civilized conversation. I suppose that's when Pip and Frodo volunteered to escort her. You know how she loves male attention."  
  
It was then, that Damon flew in. He transformed in the shadows, and stepped out. As usual he wore all black, contrasting his pale skin, but the clothes were of elven make. He gave a charming smile, lifting Bonnie's hand to his lips. "Good evening, cara." Bonnie smiled, and flushed a little at the slight shock that went through them both at the skin contact.  
  
Damon turned to Ellen. "Where's your escort, Ellie?" She looked startled. "Uh, I don't know. I assume it's either Legolas or Herdare." There was a slight frown on his forehead. A frown that could be detected by those who knew him well. "Why don't you and Bon go down, I'll probably be right behind you." She suggested.  
  
Ellen felt sad at her friend's closeness. She had always wanted a guy of her own, and she was happy for Bonnie and Damon, but she wouldn't mind a relationship of her own. Damon was about to protest, when there was a soft knock at the door. Damon opened it, revealing Herdare. The elf had a grim smile on his face. Ellen was very relieved that she wouldn't have to walk to the hall by herself.  
  
"I'm sorry, that I'm a bit late, but some silly she-elf latched on to Legolas at the last minute, and he asked that I escort you instead. It seems that he doesn't want any of the other elves to have a chance at you. Shall we go, Lady Ellen?" He offered his arm to her, with the usual smirk on his face. He just LOVED tormenting her about Legolas, didn't he? She gave an almost timid smile, and took the offered arm.  
  
She turned to look at Damon, "See, no problem." Or so she told herself. All they way down the hall she thought of Legolas, wondering about the she-elf. Herdare noticed her thoughtful silence.  
  
"Don't worry about Tsu'sai. She's been after Legolas for a long time. You have to remember, dear, that the choice of your affections is also the same as hundreds of she-elves and women." Ellen glared at him, but was silently glad. What would she do without this annoying elf?  
  
It turned out, to Ellen's great surprise, that Herdare was right about other elves being interested in her. When they reached the main hall that would lead to the dining hall, she saw male elves turning to look at her openly. Some were as brave as to come up and make light talk, curious about her. Herdare didn't let it pass, and teased her about it. But mentally, he was blown away by the fact that this girl didn't know how lovely she was. And tonight, with the way she was dressed, she was absolutely amazing.  
  
They entered the dining hall, and sat near Celia and the hobbits. Legolas sat across from them. A she-elf with golden red hair sat next to him, and she had moved her seat so that she was right next to him. Legolas seemed to be trying to ignore her, and was talking to a dark haired elf next to them. When Herdare seated the blushing Ellen, he turned to look at her, and stared. His eyes went slightly wide, and his mouth open. There were similar reactions around the table. Tsu'sai didn't appear to be happy with this, and glared at Ellen with smoldering turquoise eyes.  
  
Legolas blinked, seeming to collect himself, gave her a glowing smile, then returned to the conversation he was in. Ellen cleared her throat nervously, focusing her attention on the salad in front of her. Most of the elves had stopped staring. She inclined her head to whisper to Herdare.  
  
"What are they staring at? Do I have something on my face."  
  
"Well, there is that stuff that Lady Celia calls make up. It makes you all the more exotic looking, adding to your beauty. That is why they stare." Ellen looked up at him, as if she thought he was joking, but his smile was serious, and not playful.  
  
Dinner went quite smoothly. The ice cream was a hit. Almost every one seated liked it. The hobbits loved it especially.  
  
Male elves talked to her, asking things about her and her world. She didn't want to talk much about her world, because she felt quite ashamed of it compared to theirs. But she was more than willing to talk about herself, her family, and her friends. Legolas kept glancing at her, much to her pleasure, and Tsu'sai's annoyance. As she began to get up, a Elrohir came up to her, and asked for a dance. She couldn't turn down the kind hearted elf. It was as they were dancing that he asked her about that afternoon.  
  
"One of the reasons I asked for a dance, was to ask about earlier. We were quite worried about you."  
  
Ellen frowned, not really wanting to share, but one look into those storm gray eyes and you melted. She gave a half smile at his concern.  
  
"You promise not to tell Legolas or Herdare?" He nodded.  
  
"I was getting kind of irritated about them talking in elfish, and me not knowing it. I wondered if my new power could help me. I tried it, it worked." She carefully watched his face, as it became softer and sadder. He nodded slowly.  
  
"Over hearing one of those conversations would be enough to make anyone upset. I understand your actions this afternoon. I don't think Legolas would be very happy to learn of you knowing. He hates pity, and would hate even more if you pitied him. I think it would kill him." He said with a grim smile. She turned wondering eyes to her partner. Herdare and her friends seemed to be not the only ones who thought she and Legolas belonged together.  
  
"I don't pity him. I'm proud of him, corny as it sounds. I have to admit, I feel like getting my hands on that so called father of his. But…"  
  
"But?"  
  
"But, still, I don't know the full situation. I have no right to judge him OR Legolas."  
  
Elrohir smiled at her, amazed again at her wisdom.  
  
"Funny you should say that. I have my own theories."  
  
"Like…" She seemed to be a perfect candidate to confide in.  
  
"Most elves die from grief. It's one of the few things that kill us. Thranduil, though filled with great amounts of sadness, lived. I think in the long run, it poisoned him, and his spirit. Instead of seeing his youngest son, he sees the tormenting spirit of his late wife. They do look a lot a like. Carrin, Legolas's sister, has helped him grow up. His brothers kind of ended up like their father, though not so harsh. There are times, I think, that they DO see their brother, and not their mother. They would stop hitting him, when they came upon these realizations. I admire him. He's like a little brother to me, but sometimes he seems so much more mature than me."  
  
"How did his mother die?"  
  
"By orcs. She was going to Lothlorien when she was ambushed. Legolas was with her, along with a dozen guards. The border guards from Lothlorien, came too late to save them. They searched among the bodies, but they couldn't find the little child Elenath brought with her. Galadriel found him near his mother's body, tucked away safely in the roots of a tree. It was almost as if the trees protected him. They kept him until Thranduil and his family came from Mirkwood. He was only 238 years old. About 5 by mortal years."  
  
After the dance with Elrohir, Ellen planned on going up to her room. As she neared the exit, elf after elf asked for dances. She danced till her feet were sore. She was amazed to have the attention of the male's eyes, instead of some snobby popular girl at her school. It was the only reason she continued to dance. She had a dance with Herdare, before he disappeared to 'save Legolas' from Tsu'sai, and other females.  
  
She was dancing with a tall, red haired elf (which was deceiving since most of the elves were naturally taller than any mortal), when Legolas appeared. He looked a little rumpled, as he asked to cut in. She happily obliged, though her feet were starting to REALLY hurt her. She finished the dance with Legolas, feeling energized, safe and warm in his arms. They started another dance, when he tensed up. He leaned down to her ear.  
  
"Tsu'sai is headed this way. Shall we escape?" She smiled at him, glowing at the fact he liked her more than the beautiful and elegant she- elf. The second she nodded her head, he lead her across the floor to a balcony, overhanging some rocks and another waterfall. He quirked an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Do you trust me?" (Aladdin anyone?)  
  
"With my life." He smiled at her, sending her heart flying.  
  
He swung an arm around her waist, and jumped over the edge of the railing. Ellen closed her eyes, but opened them as they magically landed on a tree branch, hidden beneath the balcony. She looked at Legolas to see him giving her an amused smile. She mock glared him. But there was a pooling warmth in her stomach. From there, they climbed until they reached another opening. It was a glass-less window, and Legolas swung in there, with Ellen in his arms. She smiled at him sheepishly, when he looked to see if she was okay.  
  
From there, they walked to their hallway. When they got there, they went onto the balcony, and this time closed the doors behind them.  
  
"Elrohir said you told him why you were upset this afternoon, and told me not to press the issue. So, I won't. What I want to know, is about this bet you made." He said with a mischievous smile.  
  
"The one Bonnie, Celia, Boromir, Aragorn, Faramir, Pippin and Merry made, you mean. Just between you and me, Bonnie can cast a spell so that we can put any amount of stuff in a small bag."  
  
Legolas laughed. A laugh that was filled with musical chimes, and mirth. "So the guy's lost, huh?"  
  
She shared a smile with him. "I can't wait to see their faces. I wonder what Ce and Bon have planned for them…"  
  
"I wouldn't put anything past Lady Celia, but as to Bonnie, I'm just as clueless." They shared laughter, thinking up all sorts of things. Then, the conversation grew serious, as Legolas turned to look at her.  
  
"Ellen?" She turned from her stargazing, to look at him. It was then she realized how close they were. He reached out with long, slender fingers, and stroked her cheek. Again, a shock went through them. It was the only way to describe the feeling as it raced through their bodies. It was stronger than it was at the stream, and now she couldn't pass it off as the cold. Because she was warm. VERY warm.  
  
She closed her eyes, as his fingers continued to caress her skin, and cocked her face into his hand. Then she felt his other hand in her hair. It played with the dark locks, and fondled them. She opened her eyes to see his face. The power of his gaze sent shivers through her. She reached up with her own hand, to feel his hair. The moon light made it look like a silver river upon his shoulders. His eyes were a purple/blue, like the night sky.  
  
His hair felt like silk, as she continued to run her fingers through it. The closer she got to him, the more her body seemed to hum. His eyes were hooded, his face content as he leaned down…  
  
"LEGOLAS! ELLEN! Incomi-" Herdare paled at the glare sent to him by Legolas. Ellen, on the other hand, just stared at Herdare, as if in a trance. Her body still hummed, her skin still felt shocks and her stomach was warm.  
  
Still wide eyed and pale, he motioned for them to hide, and mouthed a word. Tsu'nai. Legolas turned automatically, turning Ellen to come with him. Ellen stayed planted firmly, and tugged on his arm to come back. He did, staring at her curiously. Herdare stared, too. Then shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"It's your funeral. She's been meaning to have a talk with you, Ellen. And not a very pleasant one, at that." There was an odd, predatory glint in her eyes above a smile; that sent Herdare's worry to focus on Tsu'sai and not Ellen. Herdare walked to the side of the hall. They waited for Tsu'sai. As she rounded the corner, Ellen was reminded of a Tsunami, instead of the she-elf.  
  
She was still at the end of the hall, when Ellen reached up and pulled Legolas to her. She kissed the surprised elf on the lips.  
  
The world fell away the second this happened, and the couple lost all sense of reality. All Ellen seemed to feel, were those perfect lips. Those soft, petal shaped lips that were against her own. It wasn't a passionate kiss. It didn't need to be. With her blood racing, body humming, and skin tingling, she didn't need to up the level of the kiss to feel what most couples wanted to feel.  
  
They were in a cocoon. A warm cocoon made of Silver Cord. She was aware of Legolas, his mind and body, and nothing else. She didn't hear the outraged Tsu'sai, the hoots of Herdare, or the laughter of her friends as they rounded the corner. She was in a wonderful world, and knew Legolas felt the same. They had found each other. Their soulmate.  
  
  
  
Celia stared at the couple before her, not believing her own eyes. Legolas. Ellen. Kissing. In public. After her brain got over the shock, she started making catcalls. The couple didn't seem to notice a thing. She actually tiptoed over, and prodded them. Nothing. She turned to Bonnie, eyes questioning. The redhead had a HUGE grin on her face. Damon just looked amused.  
  
"They found each other."  
  
"I'll say. That's obvious. It's not very hard to be found in the dark." Celia snorted.  
  
"That's not what I meant. They're soulmates. Like Damon and me. We were just like that earlier today, before you barged in."  
  
"Our little girl is all grown up now." Damon smirked fondly. At this point, Tsu'sai realized she was getting NO attention, and decided to leave. She left in quite a huff. Bonnie's smile vanished.  
  
"I'm glad they're finally together, but we have to remember my vision. I'm very sure it wasn't a dream, and I should have more of them soon. If he does die, it will be very hard on her. But, love usually does prevail. We'll just let fate guide us."  
  
"You don't think he's really going to die, do you?" Ce asked, worried.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Why do you talk as if they can't hear us?" Herdare asked, curious. The girls smiled widely.  
  
"Because they probably can't. They're in their own world now."  
  
Herdare closed the balcony doors, and entered his own room. Bonnie went into her room, with Damon following in his wolf form. Celia heard a sharp, "Get out Damon", a flutter of wings, and then silence. Sad, she gazed at the two lovers through the cloth on the doors. Then she shook her head sharply, and turned on her heel, and left to the hall for some bonding time with a few guys she'd met.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
The girls were up bright and early the next day, waiting by their assigned horses. Ellen and Celia seemed ready to fall asleep, leaning against their horse. Elrohir, Elladan, and Elrond watched, amused as they tried to stay awake. Legolas and Herdare greeted them cheerfully, and the girls glared at them.  
  
"We're going to have a problem guys." Celia muttered grumpily.  
  
"Why is that, Lady Celia?" Herdare asked.  
  
"Your morning people, and we're not."  
  
Legolas walked over to Ellen, slightly upset at the insistent glare on her face. But when he kissed her softly and quickly on the lips, she smiled lightly. He helped her up onto her horse, named Eurith. She wore a black tube top under a shirt, jeans and her favorite pair of boots. On her back was a bag, small as bowl. On her wrist was a guard, for achery.  
  
Bonnie wore an elf tunic and gloves, with her own pants and boots. She had a similar pack on her back, a sword at her waist, stakes and daggers in her boots, and Damon in crow form resting on the saddle.  
  
Celia wore elven pants and a shirt, with her comfy boots. She, as well, had a small pack, and carried various weapons. Aragorn, Faramir, and Boromir were surprised to see Celia and Bonnie mounting their horses when they arrived. They ignored the smirks the ladies on their faces. Aragorn turned to Elrond.  
  
"Arwen has decided to stay with you, unless you wanted her to go on with her brothers."  
  
Elrond nodded, smiling at the fact his daughter would be remaining, for a while, in Rivendale. He hugged his foster son good-bye, as Arwen made her way down the path. She smiled serenely at her husband, before reaching up, and kissing him good-bye. Then she stood near her father, and brothers. Faramir hugged his brother good-bye, and joined them. Gandalf appeared out of nowhere, and took his place atop Shadowfax.  
  
Gimli came trudging down the path, eyeing up the horses nervously. He had never liked the animals. Legolas laughed, and led his friend to Arod. The hobbits were the last to arrive. Their own horses were like ponies. They had all decided that horses would be the best way to travel.  
  
And before they knew it, they had left Rivendale, and were on their way to Isengard.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Gimli rode with Legolas on Arod, and everyone else had their own horse. Bonnie's, a tan colored mare named Utomel, was skittish with Damon around, so he took to flying. So far, they had not been attacked. The twin sons of Elrond was to ride out with their party shortly after them. A hawk would be sent to them to tell of tidings in Mirkwood, and the area around it.  
  
While on the road, Ellen saw a change in Legolas. He and Gimli would exchange antics, laughing; and when things got a little quiet, Legolas would start singing. Once in a while, Herdare would join in, but most of the time he would just listen. Happy to hear Legolas sing. Gimli would pretend to grumble at his friend's singing, but deep inside, he had missed it.  
  
Ellen some times felt almost out of place during these instances. But when she thought about it, Legolas was here because of the bond he shared with the others. She might have been his soulmate, but he had spent a lot more time with these guys. She still felt a little jealous. She slept with her friends at night, and no one in the group had a real clue that she and Legolas were soulmates yet. They really didn't have much bonding time on the road.  
  
They were making excellent timing. It was day four away from Rivendale, when it was decided to have a break. During that time, she talked with the hobbits. She HAD always wanted to meet Frodo.  
  
She walked over to the ponies and started to stroke their noses.  
  
"I never really got a chance to talk with you guys."  
  
"It's quite understandable. You HAVE been busy with this war." She dimpled at Frodo.  
  
"I have ALWAYS wanted to meet you guys! Where I'm from, this world is nothing more than a book. A tale of the quest to destroy the one ring. They made it into a mov-play. It was quite popular."  
  
The hobbit's eyes widened with this bit of information, astonished.  
  
"So that's how you knew about us?" Ventured Merry.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Wow. Hey, who was the popular character?" Pippin asked with avid curiosity.  
  
"Well. I think Legolas and you were. I personally always wanted to meet Frodo. I always wanted to…" She let the sentence run off, embarrassed. The hobbits smiled at her blush, thinking it was cute.  
  
"Wanted to what?" Sam asked.  
  
Encouraged by Sam's question, she reached down and hugged Frodo. It wasn't a simple hug. She practically glomped the blushing hobbit. He was just SO cute! And his body was just the right size, too. And the furry little feet? She let go of him when he began to gasp for air.  
  
"Sorry. But YOU'R SO CUTE. All of you, but Frodo was always my favorite. Well, up until I came here." The hobbits blushed at the compliment.  
  
"So who's your favorite now? Legolas?" At first she blushed at the smirking Pippin, and then SHE smiled. The grin was wiped off his face as she neared him. And what did she do as she neared him? But of course, she glomped the little dickens. Although, Pip thought, it was rather nice to be held. In a minute, his thought changed on the matter as his brain begged for air. When Ellen let the poor hobbit go, he seemed kind of dizzy and woozy, but that made him all the more cuter.  
  
She heard laughter, and turned to see Celia leaning up against a tree along the path.  
  
"Well done girlfriend. It's about time these guys stopped throwing their looks around."  
  
"And what is that suppose to mean?" Asked an indignant Merry. As she sauntered toward him, he cowered behind his little horse.  
  
"Only that: you've been able to get more sweets out of the kitchens with one teary eyed look, than any elf; everyone went easy on you during the prank war once you showed them the 'look'; you managed to get the suites; and pretty much all the other things. I think it's time you guys learned a lesson." Celia raised an eyebrow at Ellen, and then they advanced. The hobbits stood ground for about a minute, before running off, screaming for Aragorn, Boromir or Gandalf to save them.  
  
The men raised worried eyes at the cries of the hobbits, but then broke into laughter at the sight of the girls chasing them. Each hobbit they caught up with, got glomped and then released. It became a fun game of chase, and soon the hobbits were chasing the girls in pairs. The Slayers could have used their unnatural speed, but decided not to. Ellen then saw her friend go down, and decided to use whatever ability she had. She heard Bonnie and Damon laughing, and then Herdare and Legolas laugh as they learned of the merry chase. Gimli had a twinkle in his eyes, but wisely kept silent.  
  
Ellen changed direction at the sound of Legolas's melodious laugh. Pippin and Frodo were on her heels as she ducked behind Legolas. They followed her, until she leapt onto his back. Both her and Legolas went down. She, however, managed to squirm out of the tangled limbs, and ran up a tree to hide.  
  
When they realized they were empty handed, the hobbits got off Legolas, and looked around. They never thought to look up the tree to their right. Legolas glared up at her, hands on his hips, after he stood up. He knew exactly where she was. Her eyes widened as he turned to address the hobbits, as all four of them started to look for her. Bonnie smiled, as did everyone else at the two lovers, and the warring hobbits.  
  
All of a sudden, there was a whistle, and the innocent game was shattered as arrows began to fall from the sky. 


	13. CH 12 Vampire's Gaze

Title: Moon Rune  
  
Author: GundamNymph  
  
E-mail: runttie@cybertours.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: The three Slayers of our time are sent to Middle-Earth to kick Vampire @$$. Romance and violence. Legolas/Ellen Aragorn/Arwen Frodo/Celia Bonnie/Damon Faramir/Eowyn  
  
Feed back: Please review, even if it's a one liner, so I know there are people reading.  
  
Warning: Uh, violence, and swearing.  
  
The more reviews I get, the faster I'll start popping chapters out.  
  
Okay, in the first chapter, I had the elfish speaking parts underlined. It didn't transfer to ff.net, so instead of having it underlined, there was nothing to indicate elfish being spoken. I'm going to do what everyone else is doing:  
  
'Elfish'  
  
"Common"  
  
*telepathy when not describing something*  
  
http://photos.yahoo.com/gundamnymph  
  
Want to request a kitty? Leave the order in a review. I also have non-kitty stuff, anime and non-anime stuff in my gallery at the above link.  
  
And YES, if your interested in Damon, or the Vampire Diaries, I suggest you borrow it out of a library, or buy it. It's been reprinted several times already, and seems to be popular. And if you'er into a witch story, there's The Secret Circle by the same author.  
  
YAY! My e-mails back up!  
  
And if some of you read my warning in the last chapter, you would know that I went away for vacation. OH! And shorter ones for now, I'm kinda, BEHIND, at school.  
  
  
  
Chapter 12  
  
The arrows were thick and dark, and rained in from the left. Celia pulled out her sword, upon seeing the ugly beasts enter the pathway. The first wave of orcs and Urak-hai hit her, and she easily tore through them. They fell with missing limbs, to be replaced with another wave. As she swung her sword, she glanced at the men near her. Aragorn and Boromir had no problems with the orcs, but the Urak-hai were another story.  
  
Gandalf had his sword in hand, his staff in the other. He wasn't too bad for an old guy. Bodies piled up around her, as did the purple/black blood on her clothes. She grimaced as she got a glance of falling innards. "These things are like bugs! What the hell are they?!" She wasn't even breaking a sweat, and like Buffy, she tended to talk with those she fought.  
  
"Where DID you get that leather? It' *thrust* so *parry* last summer! And those gauntlets!" Of course, the monsters never really had the chance to talk back, with anything more than a gurgle or snort as they went down. As another wave came in, she recognized some vampires. She smiled deviously.  
  
Bonnie let out a small war cry as she flung herself into the mess. She had been aching for a fight, and she had gotten one. Slayers tended to get skittish if it got quiet. It was like the calm before a storm, and left them worried.  
  
Damon transformed into his human form, swinging up twin daggers from his boots, and gave a feral grin as he joined her. He somehow managed to avoid the disgusting blood as it flowed, and that added to Bonnie's battle fury. The hobbits next to her had frozen when they underwent enemy fire, but now took up their short swords.  
  
The redhead had to save their necks a few times, but other than that, the little ones weren't so bad. As she dusted a few vampires, she realized she had no clue as to where Ellen was. Damon was having a fun time in all this violence, and took down what would have been her opponents. Bonnie took this break to scan around for Ellen. She was most likely to be near Legolas, so she searched for the tall blond. She found him near the base of a tree. It was kind of hard NOT to spot the gleaming gold hair.  
  
Legolas was firing arrow after arrow, with astonishing speed. When one vampire got a little too close, in the blink of an eye Legolas had his bow on his shoulder and his daggers in his hands. Before the body even dusted, Legolas had put away his daggers and was using his bow again.  
  
Bonnie let out a small hiss as her distraction cost her a nick in the shoulder. She turned and swiped the vampire's feet from beneath him, then dusted him. She turned to finish another wave, and didn't turn to look again until there was a large pile of dust and gore at her feet. The enemies were clustering around Legolas, and Bonnie could see him and Herdare fighting them off. Herdare used a long sword, as Legolas continued to use arrows.  
  
There were now only a few strays attacking her and her friends, as all the others were attacking the elves. As she, Celia, Damon and the other finished them off, the ran over to the massing group. It was then that Bonnie caught a flash in the trees.  
  
Ellen wasn't even close to the skill that Legolas had with the bow, but she was still faster than any normal human. She helped her two elven friends from above, firing as accurately as possible. There were times she fired away from the cluster below her, to save the hobbits or humans from fatal wounds. At one point, she felt a presence, and looked up to see the vampire from the last battle, standing on a branch nearby.  
  
His black hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and his red eyes were hooded as he watched her. She stopped firing, and stared at him. He was a Master, and a strong one at that. It didn't look as if he was going to attack, but she continued the stare down, wary. Once in a while he would glance down at the fight below, and smile. Ellen would look down as well to see their side faring quite well. The why was he smiling, if his side was losing?  
  
She went to raise her bow, but realized it was gone. Where had she gotten it any way? Oh, right. One of the twins had mentioned that the rings she wore, gave her the power to create weapons in her grip. When she had stopped firing to look at this vampire, the quiver and bow went away. She called them forth again, and aimed it at the vampire, but didn't fire. He continued his steady gaze. When she finally was convinced he wouldn't attack, she aimed back down into the mess, and started firing again. she could still fell his eyes on her, though. It gave her the wiggins.  
  
It was only ten minutes later, when all of the enemy, except one, lay dead along the path. Legolas swung his bow back, and looked up into the trees to see her having another stare down with the unnamed vampire. A frown creased his brow as the dark figure hopped onto the branch next to her. The others followed his gaze, to find Ellen staring at a master. Bonnie readied a stake, but stayed where she was.  
  
Finally, the vampire smiled and, much to Legolas's annoyance, kissed Ellen on the cheek. Then he disappeared into a dark mist.  
  
Ellen stood there a moment, dazed, before she jumped down.  
  
  
  
It was as they were picking through the mess, that Bonnie and Celia asked Ellen about the vampire.  
  
"El, what was with the dead guy? He a good one?"  
  
"I don't think so, Ce. He just stood there, and watched me."  
  
"Hmm. Weird. Maybe Ellie's got an undead's heart beating for her."  
  
"I really don't think so. What's even weirder, is how they keep attacking during day hours."  
  
Ellen fully saw Bonnie's point. Usually vampires would come out at night, when their power would be strongest. Especially if there was a Slayer in town. Ellen leaned down to retrieve another of Legolas's arrows, hiding her face, as she mentioned something:  
  
"He is a Master." THAT got their attention. Both of their heads snapped to look at her, eyes widening. "And he was at the last battle I was in."  
  
"Okay, time for a meeting of the brains."  
  
  
  
After all of Legolas's arrows had been gathered (Ellen's just disappeared) and after they had put away some things, the new fellowship gathered by a few fallen logs. Legolas tried his hardest not to look worried, but Herdare knew him well. He elbowed the young elf, and gave an infamous smirk. Legolas elbowed back, harder; but he didn't seem as worried anymore. Bonnie took the floor.  
  
"We need to have a chat. As we all witnessed, the only vampire that survived the attack, was the one in the tree with Ellen. Ellen?"  
  
"He was at the last battle I was in, with Legolas, Herdare, Sim'nol and Arni'or. I don't remember much, except that he's a telepathic, has mind power. Oh! He was the one who knew about the rings before I did. In this battle, he did nothing, which raised my suspicion immediately. He just stared at me. And there were times during the battle when he would look down at you guys, and smile. SMILE. He didn't even seem to care his minions were getting slaughtered. He actually seemed…happy…" Ellen trailed off, her eyes widening. She looked at her friends.  
  
"You don't' think…that he's testing us? Our power, maybe? Like getting ready for battle?" Celia and Bonnie nodded as they thought about it. "I think you're dead on it, El. But I also think he wanted to see your power. The one that wakened when we got here. But, you forgot to mention another thing, that you told us earlier."  
  
"Oh, yeah. He's a Master. A REALLY, very strong vampire. Before Buffy, almost every Slayer was killed by one by their twenty-fifth birthday. But she started a new tradition."  
  
"And what was that, La- Ellen?" Legolas asked, concern clearly written on his face. Even though enraptured by the discussion, the hobbits couldn't help but smirk and poke each other at Legolas's obvious care for Ellen. Herdare winked at them, as if to say 'Yup'. And being the little hobbits they were, they started scheming.  
  
"Oh, she started to educate her friends about demons and vampire's. It was against the rules to get civilians involved, but it helped out a LOT. One of them turned out to be a powerful witch. So, Buffy died a couple of times, but she came back. One day, she just disappeared with her soulmate. She left behind Joyce, her only daughter. But, any way. The reason behind this chit chat, is to warn you of the upcoming fights. I defeated one or two Master's on the way here, but they were VERY weak, compared to this new boy. We have to expect quite a few battles soon…if we're right."  
  
Frodo didn't like the expressions on their faces, or rather, the ones they tried to hide. 


	14. CH 13 Starlight in His Eyes

Title: Moon Rune  
  
Author: GundamNymph  
  
E-mail: runttie@cybertours.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: The three Slayers of our time are sent to Middle-Earth to kick Vampire @$$. Romance and violence. Legolas/Ellen Aragorn/Arwen Frodo/Celia Bonnie/Damon Faramir/Eowyn  
  
Feed back: Please review, even if it's a one liner, so I know there are people reading.  
  
Warning: Uh, violence, and swearing.  
  
The more reviews I get, the faster I'll start popping chapters out.  
  
Okay, in the first chapter, I had the elfish speaking parts underlined. It didn't transfer to ff.net, so instead of having it underlined, there was nothing to indicate elfish being spoken. I'm going to do what everyone else is doing:  
  
'Elfish'  
  
"Common"  
  
*telepathy when not describing something*  
  
http://photos.yahoo.com/gundamnymph  
  
Want to request a kitty? Leave the order in a review. I also have non-kitty stuff, anime and non-anime stuff in my gallery at the above link.  
  
And YES, if your interested in Damon, or the Vampire Diaries, I suggest you borrow it out of a library, or buy it. It's been reprinted several times already, and seems to be popular. And if you'er into a witch story, there's The Secret Circle by the same author.  
  
YAY! My e-mails back up!  
  
And if some of you read my warning in the last chapter, you would know that I went away for vacation. OH! And shorter ones for now, I'm kinda, BEHIND, at school.  
  
Glomping: a word often used in anime or manga to describe a REALLY big hug. The victim usually experiences lightheadedness, dizziness, loss of air, stopping of blood flow, fainting, skin turning odd colors, or similar effects.  
  
Any other questions?  
  
  
  
Chapter 13  
  
"Are you sure, Ellen? It looked like you were doing fine."  
  
"And you were AMAZING. So… teach me."  
  
Legolas raised an delicate eyebrow. Darn, why did he have to be SO good looking?  
  
Ellen and Legolas stood away from the camp, and were facing each other. Legolas had his arms crossed, eyebrow arched (he'd been taking lessons from Ellen on how to do 'the look' Scully does), and was peering down at her.  
  
She felt herself blush, as she thought of just grabbing him and kissing him right there. Of course, she wouldn't do it. She may be the Slayer, but she wasn't aggressive by nature.  
  
It was weird. When she was away from him, she felt the normal insecurities. But when she was right next to him, they went away with the gentle humming of the silver cord. It was always present, but not always noticeable.  
  
"So?"  
  
"You know Legolas, she has a point. She REALLY needs to brush up on her archery skills."  
  
Ellen turned to see Herdare appear out of nowhere. She took a similar stance to Legolas's, and gave the elf the Death Glare. "And what is THAT suppose to mean?" She asked, menacingly. She could feel a brief smile caress her lips at his discomfort.  
  
"Just that, you don't seem to have used the bow much. How long ago did you take it up?"  
  
Ellen muttered something under her breath. Herdare's and Legolas's eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"Right before you came here!?" Ellen blushed, but nodded her head.  
  
"I learned the basics the week before we got dumped here. Why?"  
  
"It's just…that…you did well for a first timer. VERY well."  
  
"I usually work with the crossbow."  
  
"What's a crossbow?" Legolas asked, curious.  
  
Ellen produced it in her hands. She found she was getting used to the rings, and was getting better using their powers. Bonnie had warned her not to use them in front of the enemy too much, so that they might be left in the dark.  
  
"Interesting. How does it work?"  
  
So Ellen gave the two elves a brief lesson on crossbows. She fired a few shots, and the elves were impressed with her aim.  
  
Celia spied on them from a bush a few yards away, listening to her CD player. She sat on a log, mindful of the rotting parts where bugs may live. Frodo came and sat beside her, Sam not too far away.  
  
"Celia?" She didn't seem to hear him, and he stared at her headphones curiously. They were the kind that plugged into your ear. He tapped her on the shoulder, and she glanced at him. She took out a plug, "What is it, Frodo?"  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"The Tea Party. (AN: I've heard of them, but never heard their music) It's a group. You know, band music. This thing plays the music." To him a better understanding, she took the plug she was holding, and put it in his ear.  
  
She watched with a smirk as his eyes bugged out. He really was cute. He kind of reminded her of Elijah Woods. He had the same huge and expressive blues, friendly smile, and the small upturned nose. He seemed like a party guy, but acted like a little gentleman. She wished she could take him with her back to their world. THEN, she would have some fun.  
  
After a few minutes, his expression changed, as he began to get used to the music. She watched as his eyebrows drew together adorably, in obvious confusion.  
  
"What's the matter, short man? Can't handle it?"  
  
"No. I can handle it. But the lyrics don't make much sense. They're not very clear."  
  
"You mean, like your music is?"  
  
He nodded, taking the plug out of his ear and handing it back to her.  
  
"But it IS fun to listen to. Thank for sharing that with me."  
  
Celia did not resist the urge to pinch those dimpling cheeks, as he smiled.  
  
"Frodo? What are we doing here." Sam asked.  
  
"Well, I was wondering what you were doing over here, Celia. Are you spying on them again?"  
  
"Yup. Ellen and Leggy found out that they're soulmates. You know, they're meant to be together, as the fates decided."  
  
"So, they've become a couple?"  
  
"Technically. You see, they're not quite a couple, because they don't need to be. You could even call them fiancée's if you wished. I mean, with a moral girl like Ellen, they're bound to be married. Especially before they decide to…um, how should I say this?"  
  
"Bond? Become intimate with each other? Tango? Do unmoral things? Unwed sexual relations?"  
  
"You know, that whole innocent image you gave off? Fooled me. And how do YOU know about the Tango? It's something from OUR world." Celia glared down at the hobbit.  
  
"Well, it was something you mentioned to Elladan before we left. I guessed it had to do with something sexual, seeing as how you are?" The sheepish hobbit didn't seem bothered at the raven haired girls intensified glare.  
  
"What do you MEAN, seeing as how I am?!"  
  
Frodo's eyes wandered as he looked for the right word.  
  
"How about Horny?" Sam offered. Celia blinked. And blinked again.  
  
"I will NEVER again be FOOLED by a hobbit."  
  
  
  
"And you place your fingers here, then grip it. First, you want to work with the target. Make as accurate shots as you can." Legolas was practically holding her. His body was leaning against hers, positioning her right for archery. Instead of becoming dizzy with his close proximity, she felt a clarity.  
  
She could feel his mind, touching hers, showing exactly what needed to be done. But being a female, with a different build, she had to make a few adjustments. Legolas smiled as she had to lean back more into his body. He could feel another tingling rush go through him.  
  
"Okay, now, line it up. Fire." The arrow flew from her hands, and landed within the target. The target was a leaf pinned to a tree, and the arrow had embedded itself onto the edge of it. Still very close to the center.  
  
She formed another arrow, and took aim again. She tapped into Legolas's memories of learning the weapon, and released the arrow. It hit dead center.  
  
"Cheater."  
  
"Hey, since when do I cheat?"  
  
"Since now. I felt you in my brain, sneaky little human." His warm breath caressed her ear, and sent chills down her spine.  
  
"So what if I am?" She asked, a little breathless. She felt his chin leave her shoulder, and then his lips touch the curve of her ear, in a tiny kiss.  
  
"Are you going to kiss? OR are we going to get back to the lesson?" Herdare's voice rudely interrupted their little world. Ellen stepped out of Legolas's helpful arms, and took up the pose again, this time without his help. She took fire with a new arrow, rudely shutting out Legolas's mind, and shot it.  
  
It split the arrow in the center.  
  
"What were you saying, Legolas?" She asked in a sing-song voice. Legolas's eyebrows were raised, and both elves had the mouths open in shock. As they continued to stare, she shot arrow after arrow, gaining speed with each one she let loose. The arrows she shot circled the ones in the center, and then she started to make a stick figure.  
  
She heard Celia's familiar laugh, and turned to look at her as soon as she was done. The elves had gained their posture, but the hobbits and men that had seen the last few minutes of her work, felt their mouths hang open.  
  
Celia sauntered up to Ellen, and draped an arm around her. She was glad that Ellen had showed off more of her skill. Some of the guys in their troupe, still had issues about the girls capabilities. She leaned down and whispered into Ellen's ear, loud enough for the others to hear.  
  
"You know, if they leave their mouths open like that for much longer, I'll be tempted to show them how to tongue wrestle. I've always wondered how the hobbits would do…"  
  
"Celia! Gross. Do you have ANY pure thoughts, at ANY time, day or night? Jeeze."  
  
"What was that about cheese?"  
  
Ellen rolled her eyes, but was glad to see the guys regain their posture and stare curiously at Celia. Ce shot Aragorn in particular, a look. It was as if to say, 'don't EVEN try that innocent act with me. You KNOW what I'm talking about'. Aragorn's eyes widened, and he blushed before heading back to camp. Ellen glared at her.  
  
"WHAT? He's MARRIED. He has to have SOME experience." Ellen didn't even want to know.  
  
"Well, Lady Ellen, I do believe the lesson is over for today." Legolas said as he and Herdare returned to camp. The men and hobbits soon followed, leaving behind the two girls and Frodo.  
  
"LADY Ellen. O~kay. SOMEONE is feeling a little insecure. We HAVE to teach Herdie some proper manners."  
  
"What are you talking about now?"  
  
"He interrupted your interlude with Legs. You two haven't had a good cuddle since before we left."  
  
"I know, but…it's like he's a different person on the road. Still sexy looking, though. He seems…in his element."  
  
"Of course! He's an elf!"  
  
"No. That's not what I meant. He likes the traveling, adventure, and the different lands. Lately, I've been content to just watch him…"  
  
Celia rolled her eyes, and watched as Ellen prepared her bed. A smirk grew on her face, as the brunette lay down in it. She turned to look at Frodo, who was taking first watch. "Oh, Frodo?" She said in a sing-song voice, and walked over to him.  
  
  
  
Celia sat next to the hobbit, sharing the watch with him. He was staring up at the stars, blue eyes twinkling in the fire light. It was cool out, and Celia felt a shiver run through her. Frodo turned to the raven haired girl, concern in his face. She turned to look at him.  
  
"What?" She asked, a little uncomfortable for some reason.  
  
"You look cold."  
  
She looked unconcerned, staring off into the woods. "Just a little nippy."  
  
Frodo smiled at her stubbornness. He grabbed his blanket from the pack at his feet, and tucked it around her shoulders. She started, looking at him in alarm, before relaxing. He adjusted the warm blanket, till she was cocooned in it. Their breaths mingled, warming each others lips in the cool air of the night, as they looked at each other. Neither one pulled away.  
  
"So, is our deal still on?" She asked, suddenly breathless. She had never before realized how much sex appeal he had. He had no cheeky smile now, and his eyes were hooded. Oh, yeah, he's DEFINITELY appealing, she thought. Curly brown hair, almost as dark as Ellen's, over pointed ears. Heavy lidded blue eyes…fine boned face…warm hands…  
  
"Yeah, it's still on." His lips brushed hers as he spoke. Tingling with the sensation of touching him, she leaned forward, and kissed him. Tiny sparks started on her lips, before traveling down her being. She was surprised to feel him deepen the kiss a little, and hold her more firmly against him.  
  
A snort issued from one of the hobbits, as he turned over in his sleep, and Celia pulled back. His eyes reflected the stars, as he gazed at her. He may have been shorter than her, but he didn't seem it at all in the darkness, with the fire light barely reaching them. She felt a buzzing inside of herself, as he smiled at her.  
  
He leaned in again, and Celia found herself doing the same.  
  
  
  
"I think it's time to wake Ellen and Legolas." Celia ventured from the warmth. She and Frodo were now sharing the blanket, staring up at the sky together. She looked at him, preferring to see the starlight in his eyes, then the sky.  
  
He blinked, not removing his gaze. "I thought we were suppose to wake Herdare for the next watch." He asked with a knowing smile on his face.  
  
"We were, but he'd understand the cause." She stated. Frodo's blue eyes turned to look at her, a mischievous glint in them. He kissed her cheek fondly, before standing up, and heading over to Legolas. Celia got up and went over to wake Ellen. The brunette was in a deep sleep, legs and arms wrapped around a body pillow.  
  
Ellen had made the pillow herself. The purple, yellow and mauve butterflies on a black background, made her look so innocent. Celia wondered if she was dreaming of Legolas. She smiled slyly before shaking her awake roughly.  
  
"Huh, what?" Ellen's tired eyes tried to open, as she sat up. Her eyes focused on Celia, still waking up.  
  
"Your shift." Was all Celia said as she made her way over to her own bedding.  
  
"Frodo, you wake him, and your dead meat." Ellen warned, seeing the hobbit next to the sleeping elf. Frodo shrugged his shoulders, and then settled on own his blankets.  
  
By the time she found a stone to sit on, off the dampening grass, she was fully awake. She looked up at the moon, guessing it to be late at night. About eleven or so. She stared off at the colored darkness between the stars, losing herself in the vastness of it.  
  
She yawned, a little bored, but enjoying the peace. She was from New England, therefore used to the chill, and didn't need a blanket or coat. The wind picked up into a gentle breeze, making her cheeks begin to glow pink and her hair drift a little.  
  
She was thinking of getting her book, 'Scarlet', when she felt the presence of a vampire. She stood, taking a defensive position, and looked into the trees. Her honed Slayer senses picked up something from the trees, and she looked up into the branches. Her eyes met crimson ones. Her eyes widened ever so slightly, taking in the lone figure.  
  
She watched as he turned, and walked into the darkness. She was curious, but didn't want to leave an unguarded camp. She quickly walked over to the sleeping black wolf, and shook him awake.  
  
"Damon, I'm going to check something out. Stay here and watch camp." She left no room for argument, and walked off into the darkness. The wolf yawned, and got up from the sleeping red head.  
  
*Be careful*, he warned. She cast one more glance over her shoulder, and saw him start to patrol the area, blending in perfectly with the darkness. She turned, and stepped out of sight of the camp fire.  
  
The tall vampire stood there, eyes gleaming in the dark, waiting for her. His black hair was loose, and the wind lifted it up in a liquid wave. His pale skin shone lightly in the darkness, from the moonlight. He saw her approach, and he turned back into the darkness, his dark clothing helping him to disappear.  
  
Ellen stood for a moment, unsure. Common Sense told her not to go, but instinct said yes. The wind blew the silky fabric of her PJs around freshly shaven legs, as she stood there. The soft grass and stray sticks dug into her bare feet. Finally, taking one last glance at the hidden camp ground, she walked into the darkness. It was the last time she saw it.  
  
  
  
A/N: I am SO sorry that I haven't updated in a while, and I hope your still sticking with the story. I've kind of had writer's block on top of school stuff, and was hoping I wasn't ALREADY getting tired of writing LOTR fiction. I started another Vampie fic, this one a Harry Potter one. Yes, yes. I know. How COULD I? And right in the middle of working on THIS one. *cowers* Sorry. I just added a BUNCH of Harry Potter kitties to my gallery. Let me know if you have trouble linking there.  
  
As it is, I won't be graduating with my class this year. *sighs sadly* But I still have to pass as many classes as possible. Hopefully I can get a Diploma before we start the move to Las Vegas. My dad is SO set on that. Any one live there? *asks hopefully* I HATE it when I get so sick. It happens EVERY year, right before winter. Damn SAD. 


	15. CH 14 Night Wind Gone Away

Title: Moon Rune Author: GundamNymph e-mail: runttie@cybertours.com (until mid-summer) Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer: Don't own LOTR, never did. Poor me. Summary: The three Slayers of our time visit Middle-Earth to kick Vampire @$$. Romance, action.  
  
  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Bonnie stared at her soulmate in disbelief. Damon lounged on a rock not far from the campsite. It was early morning, the sky was a dark blue, the moon was still out, and Ellen was gone. She had been gone for a while. "You just LET her GO like that?!" "She can take care of herself. If she needed help, she would let us know." His eyes narrowed at the young woman in front of him. The hobbits stared at them, watching the exchange as they finished packing. The men stood off to the side, wondering what was going on. The elves leaned against a tree, and Herdare wondering how worried Legolas was. "And HOW do you think she might be able to contact us?" The Slayer stood with her hands on her hips, eyes narrowed. She looked severely pissed off, and it was scary, since her expression was usually kind. A dark light seemed to center itself around her, tuning in with her mood. Damon rolled his eyes carelessly. "Uh, I don't know. MAYBE, she could use that new power of hers?" His unconcerned attitude was pushing her over the edge. "You ASSHOLE! YOU_______" She said something in an unknown language. To them, any ways. It didn't sit well with Damon. He got up from his rock, and walked over to her. He was of average height, but Bonnie was short, and he towered over her. If that wasn't scary, then the dark power rolling off in waves from his body was. Bonnie may have been a powerful druid, but she was untrained and he had hundreds of years on her. "You dare accuse me of such a thing?" His voice was soft, but filled with danger. Bonnie could feel alarms go off in her head. Just because she had grown over the years, and Damon was now her soulmate, didn't make him any less terrifying. He took a step towards her, and Legolas could see the tension in his seemingly casual pose. A frown graced his lips. This was getting them no where. He closed his eyes, and let go of his body. He sent out his mind, looking for Ellen. He knew she was alive. There. Her mind was a cool yellow, worried, but determined. What was that girl up to? He sent out probing thoughts, concerned violets and greens. Calm blue colors came back to him, reassuring him. It reminded him of the rain she loved so much. As he was about to speak to her, even across the wide distance, they were interrupted. It was a violent red, and it shred their connection for the moment. It was the vampire that had been watching Ellen, and he was with her. His eyes snapped open in alarm. Bonnie and Damon were still going at it, the Slayer getting her edge back. His voice was soft, calm even, as it broke across the pathway; but he felt far from it. "She's with the vampire." All eyes turned to him. It was Herdare who spoke first. "What do you mean?" "I managed to connect with her through our link. She is far away, heading south. She rides with the vampire that has been watching her. She is unharmed, but I do not like the feel of this. She went of her own free will, though." "How strong was the connection?" Celia asked, from beside her horse. "Not very strong at all. But it was there. A darkness is keeping us from communicating clearly. I was only able to get impressions, really. But I understood them." "What do you advise us to do?" Ce asked. "What? WAIT a minute! This is a TEAM, Ce girl. We can't go without Ellie. We-" "Legolas clearly has a better sense of the situation. You, of ALL people should know that. You're mind is filled with the dark side of the force." "CELIA! Now is NOT the time for JOKES!" "Who said I was joking." Celia replied evenly. "It's true. Your frustration and worry is getting a hold of your common sense and logic, and it's NOT letting go. Legs has been the only one to chat with Ellie since she up and left. He should know what is best." She turned to the elf. "Besides, he's a king in training. So, what do you say Leggy?" Legolas looked at Aragorn, unsure. His friend gave him a nod, smiling. "She's right, Legolas." Gimli snorted, but nodded as well. The others gave similar reactions, and Bonnie relented. He took a deep breath, and looked at his mentor. No words passed between them, but their conversation was passed between glances. "Well, Ellen's not in any apparent danger as of yet, but I'm still worried. We don't even know why she left, but I have a guess. Damon.I want you to fly south east, and find out what's going on. Then you can join us." The vampire nodded, and shifted into his crow form, not before giving a cool glance to Bonnie. He flew off into the south. "I suggest for the rest of us to continue on our mission. I am sure they will both meet up with us eventually. We can head out in a few minutes." It felt weird to have everyone taking orders from him. Aragorn was usually the one that led them, and that role had been handed over to the Slayers, then himself. He didn't like the added weight on his shoulders, but dealt with it. He ignored the ache and longing in his heart, and they set off. He hadn't spent much time with Ellen on the road, and he felt guilty (for the first time in his life) and sad.  
  
******  
  
Damon flew, past the rising sun, and over the forest below. Every now and then he would catch a scent on the air. HER scent: of earth, rain, and lilacs. She had always been like a sister to him. A young, motherly sister.  
  
Bonnie look at the cauldron, trying to think of something to add to the bubbling liquid. Every thread of thought that came in close, eluded her. She sighed, and looked amongst her collection of vials, jars, baskets and boxes. "Hey, Ellen?! Ellen?!" "Yeah, Bonnie?" She had just finished a shower after a horrible training session from their Watchers. She toweled her dark brown hair, which looked like ebony when wet. Bonnie sighed in relief. "I'm TRYING to make a potion. A simple draught for sleep, and I can't seem to remember what the next ingredient was after the Pareslythe milk." "Hmm. Where's your grandmother's book?" "Ce has it. She was going to try crystal gazing to find her next 'victim'." (aka boy toy) Ellen smiled. "She's going to have a time of it, with no spirit powers. What was the name of the potion?" "Uh, Circutois AlGalimean." Ellen strode over to the shelf and pulled out a book. She searched through it, for the name of the potion. "Here it is. Circutois is used for dreamless sleep when plagued by nightmares, or stress induced insomnia. The ingredients mostly focus on subduing the body and mind, but usually has added flavor to help the bitter-sweet taste." She put down the book, and walked over to the table. She delicately sniffed the potion, and made a face. The she started rummaging through Bonnie's stuff. Occasionally she would sniff or taste something, and maybe even place something on the table. Ellen had been working with them for only a few months, and Bonnie was still amazed at her talent for potions and knowledge of spells. She wasn't a genius with spells, but usually was an ace at potions. AND, she wasn't a witch of any sort. "Try those." Bonnie leaned forward and picked up the four bottles on the table. One by one she took the lid off and inspected it. She finally reached one with success. She smiled widely. "Just what I needed. Thanks Ellie." The dark haired girl turned, and was about to leave when. "That was pure talent, Cara." A voice purred. Both girls turned around with a gasp to see a slender boy their age leaning against the door frame. He wore all black, and his black eyes were those of a predators. He walked silkily into the room, and Ellen instantly noted he was a vampire. She wasn't the type of Slayer to stake and ask questions later, so she waited for a signal from Bonnie. There was a squeak, that reminded Ellen of a chick. "Damon?!" Ellen whirled around to see Bonnie pale. Brave, intelligent Bonnie was shaking in the knees. Her eyes were wide and dark, as she tried to find her voice. "What are you doing here?" The red heads voice cracked slightly. Ellen felt an urge to smack the black haired vamp as he grinned. "Is that the way you greet an old friend, Bonnie?" His voice was like velvet. Smooth one way, rough the other. Ellen moved so that she was between her new friend and this stranger. Bonnie seemed to gain her strength, and sat down, though a bit stiffly. "Where are my manners? Have a seat. We're fresh out of human blood, but that was a bit old any ways. We do have tea, hot chocolate, coffee.?" Ellen asked. Damon sat down in one cat like motion. He smiled at Ellen, as she studied him. Arrogance, power, pain and anger swirled in his dark eyes. But she could see the stars in his eyes. Lone stars. Sad stars. "Homemade?" "All of it. I'm making hot chocolate as we speak, and I also have pastries." It was autumn, with beautifully colored trees, and biting winds. He smiled. "I'll have the same as you. Thank you, Cara." She nodded and left, eager to get back and find out what was going on. She reentered a few minutes later. She gave her 'guest' a hematite mug, chocolate and cream foam on top. The stone mug certainly suited his personality. It was no wonder how he had gotten in. The shop the three Slayers lived over and owned, allowed any wandering guest in, as long as it wasn't looking to do harm. Damon sipped the chocolate, and his eyes widened. Bonnie seemed interested in his shock. Apparently this didn't happen often. "Where did you learn this recipe, Cara?" He said it softly, fondly. "Oh, it was my mother's grandmother's. They were Italian, and my mother gave it to me." "It's just like how they used to make it back in the day. I'm impressed." Ellen smiled at him, but was still a bit wary. He turned back to the conversation he and Bonnie had been having. "Will you do it?" Bonnie sighed as she sipped her cider. "I don't see why not. I'll need help from Celia, though. Who is the talisman for?" "I'm not sure." Bonnie stared at him. "WHAT?" He shrugged, not really caring about her reaction. "I don't know." Ellen perked up. "What's the order?" "A Lapis Talisman." Ellen whistled. "That's going to cost you, buddy. Why do you want one?" Damon eyed her. "I had a dream. I feel I am going to need it in the near future." Ellen looked at his hands, and there on his right hand was a silver ring set with Lapis Lazuli. "You don't seem to need one for yourself. Gold or Silver?" "Gold." Hmm. A Gold Lapis Talisman. For a female vampire against sunlight. "You mentioned a dream? What was it like?" "A premonition." "Well, why not Bon? It'd be no skin off our backs, unless we have to kill her in the future. We could use the money." "For what, Ellen?" "Well, there was this nice water fountain that caught my eye. It'd be GREAT in the garden out back. And a scrying ball." Bonnie rolled her eyes, but giggled. She stopped when Damon's intense eyes narrowed in on her. She blushed as he began to look her up and down, a hint of a smile at the corners of his mouth. "So. HOW do you two know each other?" Little did Ellen know, that the next week she was going to meet their past, and the reason they met in the past. And barely survive the reunion.  
  
Damon veered east, following the girl's scent. The sun was over head by now, meaning the group was part way to Isengard. The forest got thicker, and so did her scent. Finally, after a few hours and flying and reminiscing, he had reached his goal. There were other crows in the area, so he wasn't a dead give away. He searched the clearing, and found Ellen. She was resting with the rest of her new traveling companions. He gave a small caw, before landing gently on her shoulder. She still wore her nightclothes, but now had on her favorite pair of hiking boots. Still a nice view of her sexy legs, though. A mental chuckle interrupted his thoughts. He preened on her shoulder, trying to act like a normal bird. Except for the fact he was downright beautiful for a crow. *You still are full of yourself, aren't you?* She sounded tired and rained. *What do you mean? I'm only stating the truth. One which you agree with me wholeheartedly.* He could feel her roll her eyes. *So.WHY are you here with these buffoons?* He asked. Ellen sighed, and he bobbed as she shrugged her shoulders under his comfortable weight. * I guess I wanted to see what the big deal was. Why they are so interested in me, and the Rings. * *I can give you a few ideas.* *DAMON! Stop thinking kinky thoughts. At least, not with me. Bonnie, maybe.* *How have they been treating you?* *Pretty well. I've been making guesses, and snagging info.* She paused. *Would you.stay with me? I'm getting tired. I've been up way too much, and I still don't trust them. They could want to rape me, or make me their Queen of darkness for all I know.* *Now YOU'ER the one thinking kinky. But don't worry. I'll stay. Besides, if elf boy found out that they may do something like that? They'll never find all of the pieces.* *Legolas is a Light Creature. He isn't violent.* *That's what you WANT to think. Wait until battle* He glided off into the shadows, and appeared across camp as a wolf. He was even larger than a Great Dane, and black as the sky at night. He made a show of strutting around languidly, and growling, staking his claim on the area, but not attacking. He then made a show of checking Ellen out, before curling up at her feet. She leaned down and scratched him behind the ear. He almost purred in pleasure, and with Power.  
  
******  
  
Legolas looked up at the sky, thinking of Ellen. Aragorn led them, knowing the way better than any of them, with Boromir and Gandalf right behind. Bonnie was still a bit upset, with Damon AND Ellen. Herdare kept watch over him, Gimli polished his ax to keep himself distracted from his fear of riding; the hobbits kept themselves busy with games Celia had taught them from her world. Ellen's world. He closed his eyes and meditated, letting the forest surround him, and engulf him. He didn't hear the hobbits lively voices. "I spy.with my little eye.something.GOLD!"  
  
  
  
AS WE ALL KNOW, FF.NET HAS BEEN HAVING MAJOR ISSUES.I HAVE STARTED A MAILING LIST AS AN ALTERNATIVE TO A WEBSTIE SINCE I DON'T KNOW HOW TO BUILD ONE. I HAVE MY STORIES ON IT, AND WILL SEND MESSAGES THROUGH LETTING YOU KNOW OF UPDATES. IT ALSO HOUSES MY KITTIES. I FINISHED THIS CHAPTER AGES AGO, BUT DUE TO THE CONTINUING PROBLEMS OF FF.NET, I HAVE NOT BEEN ABLE TO UPDATE ON MY ACCOUNT. THE ADDRESS IS http://groups.yahoo.com/group/GNsCafe/  
  
  
  
A/N: I AM SO SORRY for getting this out SO LATE! REALLY I AM! I DID manage to Graduate (don't ask me how I managed to pull it off, I'm STILL in shock) *jumps for joy* and we're beginning the move out west. Well, dad has to find a job first, then a place for us to live. I decided to have Damon flash back so you could learn more about the fours (five) relationship (Bonnie, Celia, Ellen, Damon and maybe Devon). And I'll try to put Bonnie/Damon in it. It's just that.well.I DID put them together a bit fast. So I'm trying to backpedal a bit through flashbacks for those who wanted B/D. No problem though. This WAS a bit short, but I promise to have the next chapter out in a bit. Not a few days, mind you. I'm very busy with the move, and helping Mum. *pouts* And I have to look for a job. A FIRST job. I figured something small, or something I know how to do well and like. *sighes* Action is coming up, and a small surprise for you. I really am sorry, and I don't think I can tell ALL my excuses over again. Maybe you could just read Hybrid Lies Chapter 9 Author's Notes? I hope you're all still reading.*looks forlorn* 


	16. CH 15 In Dreams I Can Hear Your Name

Title: Moon Rune Author: GundamNymph Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer: Don't own LOTR, never did. Poor me. Summary: The three Slayers of our time visit Middle-Earth to kick Vampire @$$. Romance, action.what more could you ask for?  
  
A/N: I have spoilers for those who are reading the Vampire Diaries. Note, ALL the flash backs are written by me, and are original, unless I mention otherwise.  
  
YES!! I AM ALIVE!! THANKS TO ALL OF YOU, WHO KEPT MAILING ME TO GET ME OFF MY BUM!!  
  
Again, I recommend you join my group, GNsCafe. We don't chat very much, but I do send my works in progress through, so you can tell me what you think, and you'll have a peek at the next chapter. Hybrid Lies CH 11 and Moon Rune CH 16 are in progress, but I only have the notes for the beginning. The address is: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/GNsCafe/?yguid=131309607 Did anyone else get a free ticket for LOTR: TTT in their Special Edition. *squeals* I can't WAIT to see the new movie. I don't care how squeamish she is about Orcs, I'm dragging my mother to go see it. Both of us regret I didn't drag her to go see the first one when it was in theaters  
  
  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Ellen daydreamed of the past.  
  
******  
  
The woods were dark tonight, but she was able to avoid making noise. They had gone back to the town Bonnie had grown up in, to visit her family and to look into growing power surges. Now, she tip toed towards the clearing, where her friends fought. She had been sleeping earlier, while Bonnie showed Celia around Fells Church. Her Slayers instincts had woken her up. Now she could see firelight dancing through the trees. She reached them, and peered down. She was on a slopping hill that led down to a clearing. There once had stood a house and barn in the middle, but now there was only the remainders of a fireplace. There was fire everywhere below. Damon and Celia fought off a huge man, while Bonnie looked after her injured friends. In Ellen's hands lay a deadly crossbow. Stefan was Damon's brother, and had fawned after the same girl as Damon back in Italy. The girl had been a vampire named Katherine, who was childlike. She fell in love with both of the brothers, and exchanged blood with them. She then faked her death, hoping it would bring the two brothers together. She had been stupid. Damon and Stefan had gotten swords and killed each other. They woke up as vampires, and had to flee. Hundreds of years later, they met again in Fells Church. A girl by the name of Elena Gilbert lived there. She looked exactly like Katherine, only with paler blond hair, gold in her blue eyes, and a fighting spirit. Both brothers fell in love with her. She ended up becoming a vampire, after falling for both of them, but choosing Stefan. She then died for the sake of saving her town, and the brothers. Months after Elena's death found Stefan still trailing Damon in order to keep him out of trouble (by Elena's request), and a new evil going on a killing spree. Bonnie, aware of her powers, contacted Elena via a Ouji board and found out enough to contact the brothers. Then they fought off the powerful vampire, and saved the town by Elena's help. Someone up there liked them, and returned Elena back to earth in human form. Damon left shortly before they started celebrating in the clearing. Meredith and Matt (friends) had been there through it all, and had danced the rest of the night with Bonnie, Elena and Stefan. Now, the vampire they had fought all those years ago was loose. He was an Original, one of the first vampires to walk the earth. He had escaped his spiritual prison, and was out for blood. Apparently the prison had grown weak after Elena's return, and he had finally broke free. Luckily, Bonnie, Celia, Stefan, Elena and Damon had been there to witness it and had stopped him from reaching town. Ellen moved along the edge, hiding in the brush, waiting for an opening. No one knew she was there. The tall dark haired girl, Meredith, lay weak on the ground next to Matt. The all-american blond football player was injured all over. Near them was a fire. A dead werewolf lay in cinders inside, and Ellen could smell it up here. Bonnie was hovering over Elena and Stefan. Elena was very pale, from what Ellen could see. It didn't look good for her. The green eyed vampire lay next to his love, badly injured. Blood matted his wavy black hair. Ellen snapped to attention, as she saw Damon get hit. She and Bonnie were the only one's not injured. She took out a small knife, and finished carving the spell on the bolt in the crossbow. It briefly glowed a pale blue, before turning the white ash into a dark color. There would be no way for her to aim the crossbow now, she was too far away. She needed to get close, with out being seen. Or without being seen. Then she felt it. She knew that he knew she was there. She dodged the bolt of lightning he sent her way, and heard Bonnie cry out. The vampire laughed, even as Celia dug a huge branch in his side. Determined, Ellen strode out of the woods, crossbow ready. She nimbly dodged down the steep hill, avoiding fire. She could feel herself trembling. Celia dodged a blow to the head, and kicked at the vampire's sensitive area. It hit home, and the male howled. She then took the moment to twist the spear deeper into his heart. A large hand darted out, and grabbed her throat. He lifted her off the ground, forgetting Ellen for the moment. He sent the raven haired girl flying, until she landed against the chimney with a dull thud. Ellen took the shot.and missed. The vampire had turned towards her as she triggered the bow, making the bolt hit his right shoulder. The long and tattered trench coat he wore was covered in blood, as well as his white blond hair. Those merciless ice colored eyes looked at her with hunger, and she took a step back. He started walking toward her, until Damon rushed him. The vampire howled in rage, and Damon got the full brunt of his fury. Teeth and fingers tore into Damon, and Ellen felt tears burn her eyes. Bonnie looked on with horror also, but both were too afraid to do anything. Klaus tore into Damon again and again and again.until Damon screamed in pain, and Ellen rushed them. Tears flew off her cheeks as she ran, and her heart burned with all sorts of feelings and torments. She reached them, and she yanked out the bolt in the powerful vampire's chest, choking on her fear. He turned on her, and she fell beneath his weight. Pain ripped through her body as he slashed at her.but she had managed to drive the bolt home as they had fallen. She fell into darkness, as the bolt worked it's magic. Elena had died, only to return as a vampire. Again. Damon recovered, and gave her the ring Bonnie and Celia had made. She already had the one that had been Katherine's, but dawn was coming and it was at the boarding house where she and Stefan stayed. The ring served that use, until another time. Meredith and Matt were fine, and Ellen continued to stay in a world of darkness.  
  
******  
  
Ellen jumped awake as Damon nudged her. He was still in wolf form, and curled around her. She stroked his fur, reveling in it's thick coat. Then she noticed HIM watching her. He stood not too far away, but enough away from Damon. His crimson eyes watched her. He bowed, upon seeing her awake. "My lady. Did you rest well?" She rubbed her eyes and fought off a yawn. "As well as can be considered." "I am sorry if my troupe frightens you. Bu-" "They don't scare me. No vampire scares me." A dark brow raised above maroon eyes. "And why is that?" "It would mean my death, or the ones I care about. Besides, I have yet to meet my match." The vampire smiled. "We will continue to Isengard today. You just might meet that match on the way." "Why did you want me to come with you?" "Why did you follow?" "You answer mine, I'll answer yours." He looked at her in a way that sent chills down her spine. "You intrigue me. So far, I have witnessed amazing battle skills and talent. Not to mention beauty. I would hate to lose that to the enemy." "Why do you see us as the enemy?" He thought hard on this one. "I don't have much of a choice. I follow the Dark, and the stronger ones that created me." "Yet, you yourself are strong. A Master." "Yes, but not the one who controls Middle-Earth right now." "Who's that?" "They are.two in one being. Saruman had heard of Vampires from your world. He was prepared when he 'died'. A Vampire Master has taken over his body, and they rule over most, not quite as one."  
  
Ellen didn't say anything, and the vampire left. *So we were right. They do center in Isengard.* *Or it might just be a gathering place.* Ellen nodded slightly as she gathered her stuff. *How much farther do you think it is?* *Not too far. We should be there soon.* Silence. *You were dreaming again.* *Yes?* *Of Fells Church.* *I was.* Silence again. *It seems one can never forget that place. Or ever will.*  
  
******  
  
Frodo panted as he tried to catch his breath. His arm stung where a sword had nicked him. Sam fought off an orc as his master rested for a second. Pippin and Merry stood back to back as they fought off a vampire. The elves had moved from the trees, and now fought beside the mortals. Celia and Bonnie had just finished off the leader, and were flying through the small pack left. In minutes, Aragorn had finished the last one off. He leaned against his sword. "Scouting party. They might be expecting us." "How many more do you think there are?" Ce asked. Boromir answered. "Knowing orcs, there aren't any other party's. Knowing Saruman," he looked at Gandalf. "I'd say at least two more. Maybe even five more." Celia turned to Bonnie. "How about a-" "I'm on it." She returned, and started rummaging through her bag. She pulled out some powder and a stick of sorts. She whispered something, and let the wind carry the powder. The wind circled them with the iridescent powder, as she made patterns with the odd looking stick. The wind vanished, making everyone glow for a second. Gandalf looked at the girls, curious. "A very interesting spell, girls. And a job well done. I don't think Saruman will be able to spot us, but it is still possible he can." Both girls shook their heads. "He can't. The spell will make ANYONE oblivious to us. He won't see us until we're on top of him. But we can't pick any fights, so be quiet." Bonnie made a motion to her mouth for them to hush. They set out, and reached the edge of the forest by midday. The land around the towering building of Isengard was barren. Tents were set up, and orcs and vampires walked about the grounds. There was about five to seven hundred troops all together. Boromir turned to Aragorn. "This can't be the full lot of them. There has got to be more elsewhere." Aragorn nodded. "I agree. We shall observe them for a few hours, and send notice to Lord Elrond. Tonight, we shall leave for Mordor." Celia did NOT like the faces everyone made. Little did they know, they would NOT leave for Mordor that night. She put her headphones away, and started scouting around with the hobbits. No one could see them, Bonnie had done a good and thorough job on the spell. They were returning to base camp hours later, when they heard the cry go up. They pulled out their weapons and ran back to where they were stationed in time to see their party start fighting off the monsters. Celia's eyes widened as she saw all of the other orc and vampire camps find out about them. Her heart hammered against her ribcage as she joined the battle, as well as hundreds of the enemy.  
  
******  
  
Ellen felt uncomfortable riding with the enemy. She was curious about this breed, and their take on the 'war'. Especially the 'leader'. She had yet to learn his name, and vise versa. She looked down at Damon, as he lay in her lap, on top of the horse. Unlike her, he was quite comfortable with the black stallion and its fiery eyes and breath. She looked around her, taking in the big troupe. She then looked forward, to see HIM. He sat tall in his make shift saddle, midnight hair waving slightly in the wind. He was beautiful, like the rest of his race. A dark race, none the less. Well, you're not getting any where sitting like this. She took a deep breath, and nudged the horse forward. It moved at her slightest touch. She rode in step with him for a while, before breaking the silence. "So, you want me to be your Queen of Darkness?" It came out blunt, due to her nerves. "I would rather it be so, than having to kill you." "O~kay. That was brutally honest. Why?" Erie blood red eyes turned to her, and looked deep into her eyes. Those eyes had many shades and colors. A pale hand reached out, brushing her cheek, and she felt a flutter in her stomach. It wasn't unpleasant. "You are beautiful, even in Elven standards. You not realizing so, makes you all the more appealing. You have a pureness, rarely found.and I wish to conquer it." Ellen blushed hard as he leaned forward, and kissed her. Shocked, she didn't move. The lips were cool, and yet warm. He pulled back, still gazing at her. "Join us. We WILL win this fight. Do not stand with our enemy. I don't think I'd be able to destroy you." It was then she noticed the look in his eyes. It had been hard to read him from the start, and she still had yet to realize the emotion, or lack of, in his eyes. He was beautiful, and he loved her.Oh dear, back in her world she was just another face in the crowd. Hardly ever seen. Now, coming to this world, it brought out a magical energy in her. A beauty. When she was younger, she wished she had to beat men off with a stick. But now??? She broke eye contact with him. She stared at the path ahead, thinking about the Slayer named Buffy. Wait a minute. She turned to look back at him. "Why?" He smiled. "Why what?" "Why do you love me?" He blinked, startled. And that was when she knew. They rode ahead of the troupe, and it gave her plenty of time. She smiled at him. "Faker." "What?" She turned in her saddle, and stared straight into his eyes. It took only a moment to sink in for him. The red eyes flashed, and he snarled, reaching out to her. She somersaulted off her horse, out of the way of his claws. Damon, who was chuckling, wasn't so lucky. His neck snapped on impact, and his bird form fell to the ground. Dead. She formed a stake in her hands, and soon they we're fighting hand to hand. Somehow, he got the upper hand, and a piercing pain stung her throat. She was free to stake him, and that she did. He fell dead to the ground, eyes wide open in horror. She turned to face the troupe, only to see it vanish in the wind. She fell to the floor in a faint, and waited for her dying breath. Her last thought was of Legolas, and her friends.and how she betrayed them.  
  
**********  
  
  
  
Ellen woke up with a loud gasp. Damon looked up at her, bewildered. *You are aware, Cara, that you are sending off Powerful waves?* *No. No, no, no, no, no, no, NO.* *What is it?* *Premonition.* She grasped the amulet at her throat. It was warm, and glowed with warning. She had all but forgotten the gift from the Spirit. The dream she had had, was a warning of future possibilities. *Turns out, you were right about the vampire Master. He only wants me to join them for Power, the Rings, and my blood. Slayer blood is very powerful.* He licked his lips. *Yes, I know.* She batted at the wolf, and sighed. *Maybe he's still workable?* *Cara, you need to stop trying to salvage people. Some just weren't meant for good.* *You're one to talk!* Snort. *You're right. But I was already weak before I met you. I think it had something to do with a certain redhead.* Ellen gazed around camp. Most were still asleep, but one or two kept watch. The light of dawn crept over the forest. In her dream, she had seen the FellowShip at Isengard. They were doing well, and it was most likely that, that was where they would be come midday. It had only been a few hours since she joined the troupe. *So, what's the plan?* She sighed deeply. *You're right. I should give up on him. For now. We should join the others.* *Great plan. I wished I thought of it myself.* She swatted the wolf again.  
  
*********  
  
"Legolas?" The elf looked at Gandalf. "What is it, that makes you distant?" "Lady Ellen. She has had a dream of a possible future. She is quiet shaken. I think she plans to return soon." Bonnie steered her horse towards Arod. "What was it about?" "It had to do with us reaching Isengard. It was a faint signal. It also had to do with the Vampire Master." "Oh?" "His intentions are not admirable. Lord Damon is with her." The elf would not say anymore, but there was a grim look in his eyes.  
  
*********  
  
"My Lord?" "Yes Ugluck?" "We have gotten word from the troupe. He has the maiden." "And?" "He also mentioned that the Fellowship is headed here. They should reach us by nightfall." Saruman smiled deviously, showing off his new fangs. His long white and silver hair was pulled back, and crimson robes replaced his white ones. His eyes were like mirrors, fully back, possessing the white. "Wonderful. We MUST set out a greeting party. It has been so long since I have seen Gandalf. Dear Gandalf, how is he?" "According to His Lordship, he helps lead the Fellowship, along with the other females. The battle should not last long." Saruman turned and glared at his creation. Without blinking, the Urak-hai suddenly found itself without a head. Saruman pulled back, as the creature's blood spurted over the place. He looked at his hands, admiring the long nails that could be mistaken for claws. His other minions cowered in a corner. "And what have we learned since the LAST battle with the Fellowship?" "M-my Lord?" "Yes. Do speak up." "They are not to be underestimated." Saruman smiled. "Give him some elf to feast upon tonight." He looked out the window, smiling at the burning Ents. "In fact, we'll have a whole feast upon ourselves tonight."  
  
*********  
  
  
  
Water, Ellen mused, liked to dance. As well as sing. Her fingers dipped into the brook, causing the water to dance in circles around her hand. She smiled as fish nipped at her toes. The moss and greens felt good between her toes. She sighed, listening to the festive waters. "What do you want?" She could hear HIM behind her.  
  
"I was merely curious what you were up to." She sighed again, filling her lungs with the scent of nature. A depression settled over her, as she remembered Middle-Earth's fate. "Enjoying the peace while it lasts. Do you ever listen to it?" He sat beside her, on the pebbled bank. "No." She looked at him. "Why not?" "Why should I?" "To enjoy nature's beauty, peace and serenity?" "No. I can see all that just by looking at you." "Flirt." He looked at her, confused. She laughed. "It's a phrase from my world." "Where are you from?" She was silent. Then she looked away, before continuing. "A world that's unfair to it's protectors.where demons and vampires roam, without most of the peoples knowledge. Where there are no elves, and the Dark is more powerful than Light on most occasions, but we always win." "The Light, or the Dark?" A finger caressed her cheek, and she shuddered, remembering her dream. "The Light. Sometimes the Dark." "Why won't you join us?" She glared at him. "Why should I?" He smiled at her, playing with her hair. It had gotten longer since she entered this world. "Why not? We will win." "Overconfident, aren't we?" "No. Just sure." "And why are you so sure?" She was fully facing him now. "It's the way things are. People who are with the Light are weak, fearing everything, risking nothing. They lose loved ones because they are afraid of sacrifice. The Dark has no such fears. We are stronger. We have nothing to fear in this world. There is Power. The Light only has so much. The Dark has just as much, but we grasp more, gaining more Power, freedom, will and control. Only the weak minded die.You fear for your loved ones???" She felt her eyes burn. She couldn't help but remember Bonnie's vision. But she grabbed for anything to throw back at him. She could feel the moon stone at her throat burn. It was like a slap to the face. "And what about after this world?" "Hmm?" "And what about after this life? Sure, even if you do become powerful, control people, and strengthen, what about after that? Hmm? You may be a vampire, considered an immortal. But even you can die.Where will you end up in the afterlife? Surely you know that you will be judged?? You will have NO Power there." "And what makes you so sure it's like that?" She looked at him again. "I've been there. I've seen it, however brief. The weak people of the Light that you speak of? Those aren't the Light's warriors. I am! And so are my friends, and the Fellowship! We are NOT weak. We have triumphed over the Dark hundreds of times. We protect the 'weak'. And maybe I will lose loved ones, but it is NOT my fault." Tears cascaded down her cheeks. His cool fingers caressed her skin, wiping away tears. "Then why do you cry?" "You say we don't know the meaning of sacrifice?! Then you know nothing of the Light's warriors. Others like me have died, protecting the weak. Even I have lost loved ones. In the past I blamed myself. I have even blamed others! I continue to fight, everyday fearing a new loss. But we fight on. You know why? Because the 'weak' can't do it. Most don't even know about the Dark's creatures." He stared at her intently. "You are thinking of him again. You fear the attraction you have of him, because you feel it would mean his death. Or yours." He cradled her face in his long fingers. "Why fight for something that you never get recognition for? That mean's loss to your heart? That leaves you in sadness? How long will it be until your companions begin to die? Why fight, if you fear love? Or feel the spite of the ones you save? Wouldn't it be better to not worry about such things? To be able to love without fear?" He brushed his lips against hers, and she jerked away in shock. She looked at him, wide-eyed, like a deer caught in headlights. "You could be Powerful. Preventing the deaths of those you love. You wouldn't be in fear.or feel the sadness that wrecks your heart. I'd hate to see such beauty marred by battle scars. You have potential. Great potential. Join us." He kissed her hands. She shook all over. What was going on? Why was she so unsure of herself? Why.why did she feel this way? Seeing an opening, the unnamed Vampire Master leaned in and captured her lips.  
  
*********  
  
Legolas was seeing red. He leaned forward in Arod's saddle, trying to catch his breath. Something was wrong.with Ellen. "Legolas! What is it?! Is it Ellen?" Came the girls frantic call. Long, thin fingers lifted his face up, and he looked at Gandalf in a haze. "Legolas?" He could also make out Aragorn and Boromir next to him. His vision was out of focus, and he could hear screaming. It came from somewhere unknown to him. He suddenly lost all focused, as he was sent into another world.  
  
  
  
*********  
  
"NO!" She pulled away, and barely managed to stay upright. She slapped him so hard, that she could hear his neck snap. She ran across the creek, hyperventilating. *Legolas!* *No, kid. It's just me!* *DAMON.* *Yes. How'd the date go?* She let out a half howl, half screech. The wolf actually stepped back. She sensed the Vampire Master getting his wits together, and motioned for Damon. *Let's go. Can you carry me the long distance?* *Should be able to.* *Let's take a horse then.* *Wha.what horse?* Minutes later, Ellen and Damon were seated on a black stallion, with fiery eyes and mane. *Hang on.* And they were off to meet the rest of the Fellowship, with Ellen still in hysterics. Red eyes followed them, an amused smile playing at the lord's lips.  
  
***********  
  
"Legolas? Are you okay?" His eyes focused on the redhead, and sat up. "Yes, I'm feeling better, Lady Bonnie." He was lying on a cloak on the forest floor. Bonnie smiled at him. "So. What's going on?" It was then he remembered everything clearly. "Ellen is on her way here, with Lord Damon." His eyes widened. "I must go." "WHAT?" Celia shouted. Frodo stood next to her, trying to calm her down. She just slapped his hands away. "WHAT do you mean by that? WHERE are you going?" He mounted Arod. "Ellen needs me. They are being tracked by the Master." Boromir narrowed his eyes. "Do you know what they're intentions are?" Legolas shook his head. "It is only he that is after them. He has sent the others off to Isengard. They will try to head you off." "Isengard?" Aragorn looked at Gandalf, then back at the elf. "Yes. In Ellen's vision, she saw the Enemy's camp. Hundreds of orcs, goblins, Urak-hai, Vampires and other beasts of Darkness. Send out the message to Lord Elrond, and meet us on the way to Mordor." Aragorn tried to work out the details with the elf. "Where?" "The Aroganath." (A/N: did I spell that right?) "Legolas, you can not go alone." The fair elf turned to look at Herdare. "She needs me, and the Fellowship needs you." "She has Damon, and swift flight." Legolas shook his head. "No. That is not enough. Even now, I can hear her screaming." "What's wrong?" Pippin asked. "Is she ill? Or injured?" Legolas sized him up. Everyone waited for his next words. Ellen had worked her way into all of their hearts. "No. It is worse. She is confused, and injured emotionally. The Light and the Dark are waging a war in her heart, and it is pulling her apart." Gandalf sighed. "It is as I feared. The child, as great a warrior as she is, will not survive for long. Her heart is not ready for such a battle as this one, or the war ahead of us." Solemn faces stared at the wise man, worried. Bonnie and Celia looked at one another. "She was always like that.If she had not become a Slayer, she would have stayed a pacifist. She has such a gentle spirit. We have always feared for her, but then she would surprise us, and show such strength and will power. Once, she managed to Slay a Master, with a torn shoulder and wound to her stomach. She was too scared to reenter the battle, until Ce and I were in danger. She is so brave, at the most crucial moments." Bonnie looked at Gandalf. "If anything, SHE will win this battle." Legolas nodded. "Herdare. Stay here. I must go. If you are that worried, I am sure Boromir wouldn't mind joining us?" Boromir nodded, before mounting his own horse. Together they started off. "Legolas! LEGOLAS!" Herdare glared at the dot disappearing through the trees. "His father will kill me if he's harmed." Aragorn grinned at him. "From my experience, he will be more mad with his youngest son." Ce looked at Aragorn. "How young is he?" "Around 1,290?" Herdare nodded at Aragorn's answer. "Close enough." Ce's pale eyes widened. "I don't think that's very young." "For an elf, it's fairly young. Lord Elrond Halfelven, is well over 5,000 years of age. And he's only beginning to show his age, due to the small amount of mortal blood in his veins." Herdare laughed as they all mounted their horses and ponies. Merry looked at him. "What's so funny?" "I was just remembering the trouble of covering up his pranks from his father. He still likes to walk about the dead of night, to braid his brother's hair into ropes as thin as a needle, or remove all his father's clothes from his wardrobe, leaving only a frilly robe of his mother's." Aragorn laughed as well, obviously remembering something else. "I remember when I first met him, I was about 30.He left snakes in my bed on my visit to LothLorien, and a wolf in my closet. We became quick friend's after that." The rest of the trip before nightfall, they discussed the antics of Legolas, Aragorn, the Hobbit's and the girls. Laughter kept the worry astray from their minds for that short time, as Legolas and Boromir ran to Ellen and Damon.  
  
  
  
A/N: Grief is only one of two things that can kill an elf. The second, is to be slayed in battle. Thus explaining how Legolas passed out, regardless of the fact Ellen did not kiss 'the Dark Lord' back. Also, Aragorn holds the blood of Numeor (however you spell it), so when he was thirties, physically, he was still in his teens. Any other questions? BESIDES when the next chapter is coming out???  
  
Um, how was it? I decided NOT to erase all of what I originally had, and just made it into a vision/dream thingy. I'm trying to set up the emotional battle between Light and Dark, using Ellen. I have just finished watching my LOTR FOTR video, and got the juices flowing. I can't wait for the special edition LOTR DVD. It comes out in TWO DAYS. Hee, hee. Right now I'm having problems with my Internet server. Use gundamnymph@aol.com to contact me, please. I'll try to find a computer to use until it gets fixed. Been over a week already. NEVER use Cybertours folks. They ALWAYS give you trouble. But remember, I live in MAINE! It will be hard to find a comp to use.  
  
What do you guys want to see more of, other then story? Romance? Action/battle scenes? Please TRY to leave a review. Again, I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN MONTHS!! U_U'  
  
Once I graduated *yay!* I no longer had the resources I did at school, though I DO hope to take a few classes before we FINALLY move. *pouts*  
  
HUGS AND LOVE ^_~GN  
  
I am hoping to turn this into a miniseries. I was thinking of starting with the prequel, showing how Ce, Bonnie and Ellen got together. I was also hoping to have side stories to this one. You know, outtakes and stuff. 


	17. CH 16 Celarelin

Title: Moon Rune Author: GundamNymph E-Mail: GundamNymph@aol.com (for now) Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer: Don't own LOTR, never did. Poor me. This is FICTION. None of it ever happened. None of it exists. Summary: The three Slayers of our time visit Middle-Earth to kick Vampire @$$. Romance, action.what more could you ask for?  
  
The Mailing List Address: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/GNsCafe?yguid=131309607  
  
A/N: Thanks to Celtic Dreamer (or Chibi_Galaxia, whatever her name is right now), for inspiring me about new characters, and for sticking with the story these MANY unproductive months.  
  
Also, thanks to Crawler aka Fatismal_Spider. She gave me a link to a Sindarin dictionary, which I have used for this chapter. Though, it is VERY limited. Anyone know of any other elven dictionaries??? I'm desperate!  
  
I WAS going to make this longer, but it's already on page 8!  
  
*telepathy or soulmates talking* **Galad-nor speaking** 'Elvish' "Common"  
  
  
  
  
  
Moon Rune CH 16  
  
**********  
  
Ellen clutched the horses neck, in order to soothe herself.. Darkness surrounded them as The Dark Creature pursued them. Damon, for all those years as a vampire, handled the horse amazingly. If it WAS a horse. "Legolas is coming." "Oh, really? Never thought he was the jealous type." Ellen didn't respond, as she went through her breathing exercises. The beast rode smoothly as a car, regardless of how fast they went. "Are you okay, Cara?" She breathed deeply. "I will be. I just.I don't understand." "What? Tall, Dark and Dead trying seduce our little Ellie?" "There is something odd about him. Like a blanket wrapped around his mind. I think he is stronger than he lets on." "As Celia would say in her typical American fashion, DUH!" He smiled, enjoying the thrill of the chase. "But that isn't the only thing bothering you." "He.said some things that confused me. You now how firm my beliefs are, Damon. I just feel.rattled. I believe that I love Legolas.but this new guy, he certainly knows how to shake a girl up." "Ellen, you and the Elf are soulmates. You were meant to love and be with each other till the day you die. In our world, friction can grow between soulmates, or sometimes one will die before their time.leaving the other to grieve until their dying day." He concentrated on the road ahead, before speaking again. "Granted, I HAVE been attracted to Bonnie for a while. When I first met her, I saw her as nothing more or less than a weak mouse. I only had eyes for Elena, even in the end when she found her soulmate in my brother. During the battles we went through, Bonnie started to prove me more and more wrong. When we fought off Klaus, and Stefan lay dying on the ground, she managed to pierce right through me. She was able to look through 500 years of walls, masks and lies. Even though I WAS vulnerable at the time, no human OR witch of any sorts has ever been able to do that. It left me thinking.but I never saw her again until that day I walked into your shop." "Let me guess, it was love at first sight." He could hear the smile in her voice. Damon had always had the ability to calm her down. "Well, I had an idea of what was going on. But, you know me. Mr. Denial. I remember how you saw it straight away, and Celia tried to pair us off." Ellen giggled, remembering those days at the shop. "I remembered how you started hanging around, watching after us. You both were in SO much denial." "Hmm." He murmured against her soft hair. "It was SO cute how we would fight off a big bad, Bonnie would get hurt, and you would act all concerned, until she'd wake up or the danger was over. Then you would be in a foul mood at our teasing, and the both of you would still be in denial. Sometimes it got SO frustrating." "Yeah. Remember the love potion Celia tried to make? She had NO talent what so ever in the witch department, and dragged you into it. You always had a nose for that stuff, even if you didn't carry any Power. Bonnie was constantly amazed by you. Celia somehow convinced you to help brew the potion, while she chanted for the Spirits." "And the next day, you and Bonnie seemed to fall in love with everyone else, except each other. Ce was SO sure we just had to wait it out, and you would be latched on to each other. But then the demon came, and it wasn't until then that she agreed to take off the spell. Oh! You were SO close to kissing when that spell left." Behind her, Damon laughed, and she could feel the vibrations through his chest. They sat on top the beast for a while, smiles on their faces. It WAS true. She had a knack for potions, regardless of her 'Powers'. She always thought it was to help Bonnie out, until she came to this world. Lord Elrond helped teach them the basics for 'first aid' in this world, but she was the only one to really grasp it. He said she would make a great healer one day. "Damon?" "Yes, Cara?" "Why do you think I received this Power? I never had anything in our world, even in the worst situations." "It's possible something here awoke the Powers in you. Maybe you've become some sort of host for a greater being, to help this world. Or you only have Powers in this world, and no where else. Perhaps the Spirits gave them to you to aid us.There are many possibilities, Cara." She was troubled as she listened to him. There was something about the Council meeting that she had tried to remember. Yes, she HAD brought back Boromir. But what she COULDN'T remember, was what the Spirits got in exchange for it.  
  
  
  
********  
  
  
  
Haldir and his brothers patrolled the borders of LothLorien. It was sad to see so many orcs and foul creatures still roaming about, as his kind prepared to leave this world. He had always had the impression that the elves were there to help watch over the other races, and teach them. That was why they were the First Born, and superior. Now, another great battle was approaching, and he wasn't sure if they would be able to aid them against this evil. He and Orophin were resting on a Talan, when he saw a great light penetrate the woods. He could not pin point where it had come from, but he could take a wild guess as he heard a low and sharp whistle from Rumil. He quickly grabbed his weapons, and joined the other elves in surrounding this new threat. They jumped from branch to branch with great speed, yet letting no sound escape. In less than a minute, he and the other guards were surrounding a dark figure near the edge of the wood. The figure appeared to be female, and though it was no orc, it certainly wasn't a she-elf. As eerie gold eyes raised to meet his, one word made it from his mouth, before the ensuing chaos. 'Demon.'  
  
  
  
********  
  
"What is it like?" "Hmm? What?" "What is it like to die?" Boromir turned enough so that he could see his riding companion. His brow furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean?" Legolas glanced at him, blue eyes wide with curiosity. "You died, did you not?" "Yes." "What was it like?" Boromir focused his gaze forward, thinking. "I knew as I entered battle that I would die. But it was worth it, to save the Little ones. And, though I was scared, I felt it would help me, after." Silence. "After you tried to take the Ring from Frodo?" Pale blue eyes with a hint of jade turned to the elf, wide with surprise. "You knew? Aragorn told you?" "Nay. It was not hard to figure out. Don't worry, Gimli and the others don't know. The girls might. They mentioned on more than one occasion that this world and it's trials were written in a book, back in their world. I think only Ellen read it." Boromir sighed. "Yes.I tried to take the Ring. It just.overpowered me. The temptation was so great. I thought, that with this Power, I could save my people." "Your kind was created weak. Granted, there are a few, like Aragorn, who are strong. You could not help it. It was only a matter of time before it would take you. We have all forgiven you, and it is in the past. We have a new war to win, now." Boromir smiled, as tears prickled his eyes. "I suppose so. I thank you." Legolas turned to the human, and grinned. "Now, as you were saying???" "Yes. As I said, I knew I would die in the battle. There were too many foul creatures about. But I had to save the Little Ones. I had to buy time. I didn't see the leader, until the first arrow hit. There was no pain at first, just a stinging numbness. I thought that was the end right then.but I saw them. Merry and Pippin were huddled not too far away. The look in their eyes, of pure terror.and horror. I managed to get up, and continue fighting.and then another arrow hit me. By then, my body felt as if it were on fire, and the arrow felt more like small spears." Legolas nodded. "They were big. Thicker and less graceful then those of the elves. Those arrows were made of Dark wood, for one purpose: to destroy. After seeing your body, you earned my respect. I have known no other man, and few elves, that could fight with so many arrows in them. One blow is enough to kill." As they continued their race to Ellen, the man felt himself pale, but smile at Legolas's words. "When I saw the foul creatures go after them, I was once again able to raise myself from the ground. It seemed as if a great power had taken hold of me.I don't know how many more times I was hit, before I fell. Death.I can not remember much. I think it is too profound for a man to comprehend. It.seemed that only a few words could be used to describe it." Legolas stared ahead, swallowing hard. "Yes?" "Heaven, Redemption.and Hell." Boromir studied the elf. "What is wrong, Master Elf? Why would you want to know of such things? Surely you will not die soon, if ever???" "The Lady Bonnie, had a vision I am sure you have heard of. Of the future." "Yes, the Hobbit's told me. They didn't want to share details, as if it was unpleasant." "I died in it." Legolas could feel eyes on him. "I am sure it is not a set future, my friend. All visions, I am told, are only of POSSIBLE events that may take place. You just may live through this war.Besides, I thought that Elves are reborn?" "It is true. But.the time of the Elves is over. My people are leaving these shores. It is possible, that if I die here, I may never come back.I do not fear Death, but what tidings it brings. Still, I would rather stay alive, and live a long life with Ellen." "I am told, that she is set on finding a way to restore the powers of the elves. She seems to feel a great need for your kind to stay here. From what I hear, these beliefs come from the sadness of her own world.Our own world of men is sad in some ways. I agree with her, that without the elves, our world would be one of darkness." Legolas was about to speak, when suddenly his ears picked up a sound. "What is it?  
  
The elf peered through the trees, but could find nothing. Hopping off his horse, he cupped a hand around his ear and pressed it to the ground. "Someone's coming. I'm guessing.around forty. Few are on horses.most are on foot." His eyes closed, and Boromir waited, knowing of the elves senses. The elf sat up, frowning. 'Orcs.' Boromir's eyes widened, alarmed. That was one of the few elven words he knew. "Urak-Hai, and possibly Vampires. Shall we continue on a different path to Ellen? Or shall we meet them head on?" Inquiring sapphire eyes met his, as Legolas jumped on his horse. Without a word, they grinned, and flew off.towards the troupe.  
  
(A/N: *smirks* Boys will be boys)  
  
********  
  
  
  
Ellen frowned. "What is it now, Cara?" "Hmm." She concentrated on her link to Legolas. Warmth immediately flew through her veins, and all the bad and negative thinking was pushed from her mind. She smiled, and pulled harder on the link. There. Legolas rode with Boromir, and were getting ready for battle. She felt a jolt of surprise as Legolas saw that they weren't just matched up with ground troupes. Her mind's eye widened at the sight of dark creatures with wings, carrying even MORE of the enemy. She could see Legolas looking at Boromir, with a grim smirk that mirrored the man's, before they raced forward to meet the dark cloud. She yanked herself out of the link. Without a word to Damon, she urged the 'beast' forward. "Ellen, I don't think she can go much faster. She's already going faster than any car." Point taken. "Ellie?" She reached out with her mind, melding it with the creatures, discovering what it was.or once was. "Is Legolas in trouble?" She ignored the concerned voice, and released her 'power'. She sent it through, slowly freeing the beast of it's curse. "Dannare!" Without opening her eyes, she already knew what she would see.a coat as black as the night above Mordor, slowly turning a dark silver. As the velvet coat turned, horrible scars were revealed, mostly along the sides and face. "Ellen! What are you doing?!" The mane of fire became solid and translucent, shining in the sun. Hands clutched her shoulders in worry. Something long and elegant grew from the scars, and piercing violet eyes opened. Damon let out a low cry, nearly squeezing Ellen to death, as they rose in the air.  
  
  
  
A/N: Dannare is suppose to mean Damn, or something along the lines of it. Like I said, I need better dictionaries. Hint, hint. ********  
  
Bonnie, Celia, and Herdare stopped their horses in mid gallop. Gandalf and the others turned to them, curious. "What is it?" Wordlessly, Herdare lifted a necklace from beneath his tunic. On it was a crystal, that held some sort of gold in the center. It was glowing. "An Mathentaucuil Charm? Legolas's?" Gandalf breathed. Herdare nodded, worried. "He is in trouble.it does not glow as much as when he was the mission to Mordor.but it worries me. " "Ellen and Damon are as well. I can only guess that means they are in the same battle." Celia looked at Bonnie, then to Frodo. The hobbit's wide blue eyes looked at her with concern, from his position next to her on his pony. He reached up, and took her hand. Normally, she would have mocked him of such a gesture, but now she just squeezed it back. She looked to Aragorn and Gandalf. "If they are involved in a big fight, won't they need some R&R? Is there someplace they would go? Where we could meet?" Gandalf and Aragorn exchanged a looked. Gray eyes met hers. "We could wait for them in LothLorien." "Where is that? It sounds familiar." Celia asked the raven haired man. "It is an Elven city. The greatest one. We have been there before. It will take a while to get there. By then, I am sure the others will already be there." Bonnie turned to the rest of them. "Shall we go?" It was unanimous.  
  
  
  
*********  
  
  
  
Legolas ran forward into another attacking Urak-Hai, parried it's thrust, side-stepped it, and managed to stab it in his side. He slashed the throat of an orc, and before turning back to the beast in time to block an attack, and behead it. He didn't even notice the black blood spurting up like oil out of spinet. Normally, he would climb a tree, and spend his arrows first, but it was just Boromir and himself, and he did not want to risk losing the human again. The beasts in the air were staying there, probably waiting for them to tire or finish of the ground troupes.whatever came first. Unlike the foul beast they fought in the last war, these carried crimson paint, the sign of a new leader. "Legolas!" He turned in time to avoid an arrow, and it killed an orc. Boromir was doing well by himself. He was no Aragorn, who had been raised by the elves, but it was obvious he was a great warrior. As he charged another Urak-Hai, avoiding an orc's sword sweep, he heard a screech go up in the sky. Only after beheading another orc, and then stabbing a Urak-Hai, was he able to look up.and almost got stabbed for his distraction. In the air, was none other than a beast from fairy tales. Tales that his mother used to tell him and his siblings, while he cuddled against her. Tales his father balked at. Tales Lord Elrond believed in.And on it, his sila maethor.*  
  
  
  
(A/N: means shining warrior in sindarin ^_^) ********  
  
Ellen surveyed the area. Below, Boromir and Legolas fought off the nasty things made by Saruman. In front of her, screeching at the sight of them, were what looked like small dragons.with orcs on them. "Damon!" Without a word, he turned into his crow form, and flew down to the battle below. As the orcs tried to get hold of the dragon things **Lim-lug** Her eyes widened. "Wha?" *Damon???* **Al-nae** She looked at the amazing steed she rode on. In the sunlight, it was purer than snow, and shined brighter then it. The eyes reflected the sky, as 'she' looked at her. *Who.* **Anim Galad-nor** The steed spoke to her, and though she couldn't understand it, she knew it was a Middle-Earth language. It sounded like an elven language. *What are you?* **Celarelin ** Well, 'she' SEEMED to understand Ellen at least. Before she was able to talk more, the orcs were charging them. She formed a bow, and was soon spending many arrows. She frowned as the creatures fell from the sky, landing on the trees below them. That was going to cause a lot of distraction and damage. As 'she' dodged the air attacks, Ellen nudged the beast away from the battle below. The stupid beasts followed her, allowing HER to pick the battlefield. She hissed out loud, as an arrow the size of a small spear grazed her shoulder. She turned, and charged them. No one could EVER be as good as Legolas in archery, but sharing his soul and being a Slayer, she was pretty damn good herself.  
  
  
  
********  
  
  
  
Boromir was the first to suffer Ellen's battle. He had a warning as an orc fell from the sky, landing on an opponent. He gutted another, as orcs slowly began to rain down. Lord Damon had joined them moments earlier, from seemingly nowhere. He HAD heard the screeching from above, but wasn't able to turn his eyes from battle. He took a nick to the side, before turning and killing the Urak-hai that caused it. The foul beasts were becoming fewer and fewer, to his relief. With the three of them, all the beasts were killed in minutes. He turned to see Damon cleaning his sword on the ground, before swinging it into his sheath. Legolas took a look at the skies in worry, before going around and saving his arrows. It amazed him to no end, to see how quick the elf was with the bow. In seconds, he could replace his blades, and start shooting arrows. Those skills had saved him several times in battle. "Lord Damon, where did you come from???" "With Ellen." Boromir looked at Legolas as he spoke, and then looked around for the young woman. There was no sign of her. "Where is the Lady Ellen?" "She was fighting the orcs in the air." Damon explained Boromir looked at him incredulous. "What? How?" "We found a beast during our 'escape'. To make it go faster, she transformed it into something." "I did NOT." Damon looked up to see Ellen and the steed, animal, whatever it was. Boromir followed his gaze, and gasped. She still wore her 'pajamas', as the maidens called them. The thin silky white material making her look elven in the bright light of noon. Her dark hair was loose, and hung about her shoulders, and she looked as if she had been in battle. The bow still in her hands and the injured shoulder proved so. What made him gasp, was the horse like creature she rode.no. Flew. It was taller and stronger looking than any horse, hooves mirrored the colors of the earth. White wings sprouted from it's back, each one longer than three men. On it's forehead was a crystal, capturing the light of Anor*. As they all stared in amazement, they flew lower and lower, the animal's wings shrinking as they did so, before the hooves finally touched the earth. Ellen hopped off her steed, before rushing over to Legolas. As Boromir stood in shock, she flung her arms around Legolas, and kissed him. Startled, the elf kissed her back, after a moment of his surprise. Boromir blinked at her forwardness. Damon was eyeing him up. Obviously, Middle-Earth wasn't used to Earth's Present day Americans.  
  
  
  
A/N: Anor is sun in Sindarin **********  
  
  
  
Ellen pulled back, blushing brightly. Legolas stared at her, dazed, lips still tingling. The silence was getting to her. "I missed you." "I gathered as much," he breathed. His midnight eyes were still glazed. This close up, she could see the violet streaks in them. "I was worried about you, too." He nodded his head. Worried, she turned to Damon for help. The damn vampire was smirking. "I don't think they're used to such forwardness, Ellen." "Wha???" She looked at a gaping Boromir. "Oh, right. Sorry." Legolas smiled, and it sent chills down her spine. *It's okay.* *Yeah. And here I was, so shy about this relationship, that when I finally take the initiative, I embarrass myself.* Legolas's smile widened. *Why does this ALWAYS happen to me?* He leaned forward, and kissed her nose. *Don't worry. I am not offended. Just surprised. I never thought you the type.That's all. You're cute when you blush.* She blushed brighter, as he held her. As she looked up into that face, her gaze saddened. Long fingers stroked her cheek. *What is it, nin-Meleth?* *The vampire.he was.* Legolas raised an eyebrow, curious about what she would say on the matter. *He has.affections towards me.that he made known.* He held her tighter. *I know.I could feel it.* He could feel her tense. *You did nothing wrong.* *No? He.said things.that.confused me.things that should never confuse me.* *I would be surprised if they did not. Your a mortal (to my knowledge), and even some elves can falter at such things.* *You're not upset? How can you NOT be?!* *Did you kiss him?* Ellen looked into those shining eyes. *No.but* *Shh. He kissed you. He took advantage of you. It is not your fault. We all have our moments of weakness.even me.* She smiled, reaching up to tuck a lock of golden hair behind a pointed ear. "Ahem." They both turned to see a grinning Damon and smiling Boromir. "Are you quite done, little Ellie? As I recall, we still have a ways to go." She glared at him, as Legolas gave her one last squeeze before letting her go. "Yes, we do." She had to bite her lip to keep from saying what was on her mind. Damon smirked. She turned to find the steed, and looked alarmed. "Where is she?" They looked startled. "Who?" It was then, that the Light creature appeared from the shadows. In the shade on the trees, her coat had become a pure silver. Ellen smiled at her, before walking forward, and petting her nose. The animal whinnied lightly at her soft touch. "Now, Ellen, do you mind telling us what is going on?" She looked back to see Boromir and Legolas stop in their search of the elf's arrows. Damon had come closer, and looked at the steed, curious. "When I felt that Legolas was in danger, I used my powers to see if there was some way of speeding her up." Damon put on a mock-glare. "Didn't the others say to refrain from doing that. And I highly doubt the poor creature needs steroids, Ellie." Ellen sent him a look. Damon was highly amused. He was spending WAY too much time in the American colleges. "Yes. Now, as I was saying, I used them. End of story." She stroked the nose poking at her shoulder. "I found out that she had once been a different creature. A fairer one. They had done horrible things to her, in order to turn her into what she was.It was like an elf being turned into an orc. I found that if she was returned to normal, she would be MUCH more powerful. So.I did." Legolas finished his rounds, and came forward to behold the horse in awe. "I have heard tales of such a creature. They were called Celarelin. A powerful and magical creature of the Light." "Celarelin? That's what she said." Ellen pointed her thumb at the beast. Many eyebrows went up. "You're saying.that it spoke." Ellen glared at Damon. "SHE spoke. Yes. The voice was in my mind. And NOT a WORD, Damon!" Damon clamped his mouth shut, holding back laughter. Poor Boromir was still in shock. Legolas brushed Ellen's shoulder, gazing into the horses eyes. "What did she say?" **Laegel hen a Elleth** Everyone looked at the steed in surprise, except Ellen. She stood on tip- toe to whisper in Legolas's ear. Her breath made his ear tickle and twitch. "What did she say???" "Elf child and elf-maiden." Ellen frowned at this, but 'she' spoke more. **Im iaur un. Im anann io esta- Celarelin** "I am an ancient creature. I was long ago called Celarelin." **Nin eneth Galad-nor** "My name is Galad-nor." **Nin galu iell an lain im** "I thank you, Daughter, for freeing me." "What is it that she speaks?"  
  
"Sindarin." Legolas was still in awe, Damon looked bored, and Boromir was finally getting out of his shock. The Celarelin suddenly reared up, screaming, before turning tail, and running away. They all looked after her, in surprise. "I agree, it's not he best place to meet, in all this carnage. But REALLY." Ellen's eyes widened, and she clutched Legolas's sleeve. "Damon?" "What is it, Ellie?" She met his eyes, and he recognized the fear in them. He rolled his eyes. "Doesn't that guy EVER give up?" Sure enough, it was fear that made the horse run. Fear of it's former master, as the vampire neared them.  
  
  
  
A/N: In the book, Boromir had more than three arrows in him, though there was no accurate amount mentioned. I played it off both the movie and the book. Yes, Haldir is ALIVE in this fic. I was SO mad at PJ during Helms Deep.THAT didn't happen in the BOOK. The elves weren't even THERE in the BOOK. I don't like how the LothLorien scene came out with him and the 'demon', and will fix it after I'm done with the story. Hopefully, the sly elf WILL have a romance. Hee, hee. Poor Boromir. His mortal senses can't take all the shocking sites. My back hurts from sitting so long, so I'm leaving this chapter as is, and will NOT be adding on to it. Next chapter will be coming up shortly. More battling, some angst, presents, yadda, yadda, yadda. Next stop, LothLorien, to help with Haldir's dilemma. Not to mention Legolas' and Ell-WAIT! Can't tell you. Will spoil the story! Ai! YAY Ellie and Leggy are back together again!!! I so happy. Do you think it was sweet? To much? Not enough??? Frodo and Ce got a moment, too. Still have yet to see TTT again. OH! I am planning on writing some side stories, that I either didn't think of adding to the story at the time, or spin offs. Key word here, PLANNING! Haven't started yet. Also, Celtic Dreamer, bless her, has been fooling around with my art. For those of you unfamiliar with it, I am BAD with back grounds. I also don't know how to use PS4 to make better ones. SHE does. Hopefully she'll have a folder of the stuff on the ML. 


	18. CH 17 Estel

Title: Moon Rune Author: GundamNymph E-Mail: GundamNymph@yahoo.com OR GundamNymph@hotmail.com Rating: PG13-R Disclaimer: Don't own LOTR, never did. Poor me. This is FICTION. None of it ever happened. None of it exists.*sad* Summary: The three Slayers of our time visit Middle-Earth to kick Vampire @$$. Romance, action.what more could you ask for? Ellen/Legolas Bonnie/Damon etc.  
  
The Mailing List Address: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/GNsCafe?yguid=131309607  
  
A/N: Thanks to Celtic Dreamer (or Chibi_Galaxia, whatever her name is right now), for inspiring me about new characters, and for sticking with the story these MANY unproductive months.  
  
Also, thanks to Crawler aka Fatismal_Spider. She gave me a link to a Sindarin dictionary, which I have used for this chapter. Though, it is VERY limited. Anyone know of any other elven dictionaries??? I'm desperate!  
  
My thanks to Tofu, who left a LONG and thoughtful review. Your review helped me think of a way to save this chapter, and 'certain' relationships. *winks* But I do warn you guys.I am losing interest in this story.I DO hope to finish it, though.  
  
Warning: Unless I get enough reviews pleading otherwise, this is no longer a Celia/Frodo romance. I don't know WHY I did it in the first place.  
  
*telepathy or soulmates talking* **Galad-nor speaking** 'Elvish' "Common"  
  
Spirits so far: Arneania: Spirit Of Light and Guidance. Afaeria: Spirit Of Lost Souls and Keeper of the Dead Ardeia: Spirit Of the Wood and Creatures Within Arcaya: Spirit of Founding, Relics and History  
  
Whoa, this is a LONG chapter.  
  
  
  
Chapter 17  
  
  
  
The remaining members of the Fellowship halted and turned around in surprise as a great glowing erupted from Herdare's tunic. With trembling fingers, he drew out the charm that linked to Legolas. The charm glowed brightly, like a small shining star. Pale, the elf turned to Gandalf and Aragorn. The man eyed it warily. "Herdare, what does that mean???" Aragorn feared he knew the answer. "Legolas.his life.it will be taken from him.in a matter of moments." "What!!??" Aragorn looked at the Hobbits, who looked ready to faint. "Is there anything we can do?!?" Herdare looked at Frodo, warmed at the determination and worry on the Hobbit's face. "No.I am afraid not, Little one. We can only hope that Boromir can help, or that Ellen has reached him."  
  
  
  
*********  
  
  
  
Ellen turned in horror, her already fair skin paling. Legolas felt protective of her, as he felt walls slipping away in her mind. He sent warm thoughts through their connection, trying to soothe her mind, and readied for battle. Boromir looked at them, wondering what was going on (poor human), and Damon looked at Ellen in worry. The girl tended to have melt downs after holding emotions and events in for too long. Usually, it was due to the stress of school, being a Slayer, Family problems or a combination of all of them. And they seemed to happen at the worst times, the last one by the river in Rivendell being an exception. He shook his head, as the sly vampire closed in on them. They could NOT afford to lose Ellen at a time like this. He turned to Boromir. "A vampire Master is headed this way. Prepare for battle." The human nodded, taking up his sword. Damon turned to Ellen. "Ellen?" Wide eyes turned to him. "W-What?" Her mouth had gone dry. "If we're going to survive this, you need to calm down. He'll be here within the minute." *This is one you CAN'T save, Ellie.* Ellen closed her eyes at his touch, as he hugged her. She was beginning to shake, even as he pulled away; but was able to steady her bow thanks to Legolas's soothing mind send. Forcing down her emotions, and putting on a mask, she faced east. She could feel a shadow enter her mind through Legolas, seconds before the unnamed vampire crashed through the trees. After a quick nudge from Damon, an arrow was loosed. The vampire was startled at this attack, but managed to catch it. He snapped it in half with his fingers, sending her a smirk. There was pure ice in those eyes. *You try to harm me?* The voice was cold and sneering. Her heart pounded, and she suddenly felt cold. Hate radiated toward them, putting a chink in her mask. She was scant seconds away from a melt down, and as she watched the vampire smile broadly, she realized he knew it, too. He swung off of the fiery beast, so much like Galad-nor had been like. Fingers shaking, Ellen fired another arrow. This time, the vampire let it just sink into his chest. Her aim was off, hitting him just to the right of the heart. He smiled, as the arrow suddenly burst into flames. As it disappeared, similar flames erupted in his eyes, as he stalked closer. Boromir moved in front of Ellen and Damon, sensing the girl's distress. The vampire formed a blade of fire in his hands, deflecting a blow from the human. Boromir went flying.right into the trunk of a tree. He lay there, dazed. Ellen took a deep breath. "That was.new." The sword disappeared as he continued forward. Damon was not sure what the vampire wanted, but clearly, it was not good. He took up the elven sword from his waist, and held it in front of him. The Master eyed him as you would a bug. He reformed his sword, before leaping into action.  
  
Damon turned away from the blow, before attacking the vampire with his own sword. Ellen could barely follow the many sword parries and thrusts and blows. The Master now held a smile upon his face, fangs lowered, amused. It was like a dance. A very, VERY fast paced dance. Both being vampire Masters, they were almost evenly matched.until the fiery blade got past Damon's defenses, and nearly gutted him. The Master was looking at Ellen as he sent his blade flying, towards Damon's neck.  
  
Ellen closed her eyes tightly, tears burning the back of her eyes, her mind screaming. At Legolas's gasp of wonder, she opened them. Damon's blade was up, stabbing the vampire through the throat. The Master's blade was not even a millimeter away from Damon's throat. A single thread of light kept it there, extinguishing the flames where they touched. As Ellen watched in awe, it started to disappear.  
  
Wide eyed, she tried yanking at it with her mind, and it came back to wrap around the hell blade. Screw it all. She had been the one to form the light that protected Damon's throat. And she hadn't even done it consciously. Damon stared wide eyed at Ellen, before looking back at the Master. The Master managed to pull the sword from his throat, gagging on his blood, before he erupted.into flame.  
  
The dancing fingers encircled the skin of his throat, healing everything it touched. Ellen blinked, and the next thing she knew, Damon was flying. He disappeared somewhere in the trees. She took a step back as the Master turned to leer at her disdainfully. She swallowed hard, as he began to speak.  
  
"I see that you have partially Mastered the Light. It serves you now."  
  
Ellen took another step back, as he continued forward. Bile was raising in the back of her throat, as her stomach became quite ill. It seemed she had gotten over her 'attraction' to him. Now, it was quite the opposite.  
  
"You are no match for me, child."  
  
*Ellen?* The elf was worried.  
  
Her mind raced. He called her a child.but all of the vampires in Middle- Earth were new.right? It didn't make sense. There was an ancient evil about him. And those eyes.where had she seen them before?? Crimson turning into flame during battle. No, wait a minute.  
  
She sent out her mind to Legolas's, as HE continued talking. Soothing tendrils met her there, even though Legolas himself was getting worried.  
  
"Did you truly think you could defeat me? When you don't even know who I am?"  
  
Ellen shifted through her soul mates memories, searching, dread eating at her heart. Finally, she came upon it.the fight for Middle-Earth. Mordor, where Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf, and Aragorn led men against the forces of Sauron.  
  
Legolas was fighting orc after orc, until he heard the screech, and looked up. There, beyond the black gates, near the tower with the One eye looking down on them, the Nazgul flew on steed like dragons.  
  
"It's like I said before, Maiden. I would hate to see such beauty and Power go to waste. Join me.or die here and now for my own uses. And trust me, it won't be a pleasant death."  
  
The tower, tall and dark. At the top of it, the Eye. Wreathed in flame.fire.  
  
Feeling sick, Ellen looked into the Vampire's eyes, knowing what she'd find there. She could feel Legolas stiffen in dread as she did so, reading her frenzied thoughts. She heard him drop his bow, then the shick of his blades being drawn.  
  
"Sauron." It was a broken whisper, spoken by both.  
  
The Vampire smiled, obviously pleased. "For a minute, I was worried I had misjudged you both." And with that, he dropped his guise. The wet blanket that had covered his mind fell, and darkness erupted. Shadows searched and destroyed as they expanded from his form. Trees fell and blackened, and grass seemingly disappeared to be replaced by dirt.  
  
Ellen felt it surround her, and suffocate her. She stepped back into Legolas, who was bent over, trying to block out the dying tree's screams. She covered one of his armed hands with her own, trying to draw strength from their linking souls. It helped, a little. But she was still gagging, feeling sick. Legolas was more successful, and raised his blades in defense, stepping in front of Ellen.  
  
"What is your answer, Maiden? Clearly you will not win in any fight against me. Both the elves AND men weren't able to defeat me. What makes you think you will?"  
  
Cold settled on her mind and all over her, but as she fought to stay connected with the fair elf beside her, a blazing warmth spread from her throat. It was the gift Arneania gave her. The moonstone on the delicate chain glowed with Light.  
  
Sauron was glaring at the pendant that he had not seen until now. Trembling fingers touched the medallion, and instantly stilled and became warm. She focused on it, and the heat spread through her and into Legolas. The shaking stopped, and she was able to calm her mind. Beside her, Legolas had relaxed. She raised bright eyes to the Vampire in front of her.  
  
"I don't think we will win."  
  
The vampire gave her an odd look.as if he wasn't sure to be alarmed or happy by this turn of events.  
  
She lifted her chin, and looked him squarely in the eyes. "I KNOW we will win. You know why?"  
  
He glared at her, trying to figure out the origin of the stone, and where she had gotten it. It did not glow with ordinary light. It glowed with the Light of the stars and moon. It glowed with the Light that had once graced the Valar, and still graced the Spirits of the other world. Was it possible, that the Spirits were getting involved? They had not before, so why would they do so now? If they did, he might not win this time.  
  
"I am a Slayer from another world, and so are my friends. We travel with the former Fellowship who won the last battle for Middle-Earth, and defeated you once. This time, not only will the Men and Elves join the fight, but every creature that walks this world. I have already vowed that the Power of the Elves will be restored, and it will be."  
  
"Even with the Light of the Spirits you will not be able to defeat me, child. I am almost as old as the race of the elves itself. I am no longer Mortal in any sense. I am no mere Vampire from your world, or other worlds. I can not be simply slayed, because I can not be destroyed."  
  
"Yes, but you are no longer a potent spirit. You are grounded to earth, and have needs to stay strong. The trees whisper.they say you can be defeated." The vampire raised an eyebrow at the elf, amused at his confession.  
  
"Damn the elves and your daft past times. I always knew you were missing a nut or two."  
  
Legolas shifted beside her, sliding his dagger into its' sheath, before holding her hand. He stood tall and proud as any Prince, meeting the Dark Lords eyes as well. "You are wrong to think you are indestructible. Nothing has that power. I have aided to defeat you once, and I will do it again. This time, we will ALL make sure you don't return. You can not win. You are one creature: dead, alive or undead. And we are many. Even as strong as you are, you can not face us all and expect victory."  
  
Sauron's lip curled. "I doubt it. You will die, elf. You will all die. I will take pleasure in it. And I will win. Again."  
  
Unknown to them, Boromir was awake and leaning against a blackened fallen tree.  
  
"You may win the battles, but you will NEVER win the war. You may kill us, and you may kill us all, but you will never conquer us. Our hope and spirits will not break, and even you will not be able to take over this land. It was built for the Eldar, the Light of the Elves, not a foul creature such as you. If you do experience victory, it will be short lived, before we return again. We will keep returning, until your evil is thrashed. Not even the spirits of the wood will stand by this time." Legolas voice was soft and firm, but carried through out the forest.  
  
Boromir stared in awe and shock at the sight before him. The vampire Master stood in the midst of black fog, ground zero to the destruction, facing off against the Lady Ellen and Prince Legolas. Both of them were glowing with inner Light, eyes shining with it, and hands clasped. They reminded him of the Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel, when the Fellowship had 'rested' in LothLorien. A star rested at the throat of Ellen. Somewhere in the middle the Light fought against the Dark.  
  
"My friends and I were NOT sent here, Sauron, to fight a losing battle. We were sent here to WIN the battle. And we will do so. You shall not win this battle. So long as my friends and I draw breath, you will not win.That was what we were born to do," she said softly, sad. "We were born to succeed where others failed. To protect those that were weak and ignorant. We never had a chance to say no.it is our destiny.and downfall."  
  
It was like he was witnessing history. Elves would sing stories of this moment. Though he trembled at the eyes of fire, and cursed name, he felt reassurance at the Prince's and Slayer's words. They spoke with a surety, a power that he couldn't help but feel hope well in him. It was much like the hope that Aragorn had brought him, as he lay dying last time he was on this plane.  
  
Sauron formed his sword in his hand. "You think you're so sure, fine. I will make it that YOU will come to me.I will kill the mortal.poison the elf.and recruit the vampire. He has promise."  
  
"Damon won't join you."  
  
He merely raised an eyebrow. "My dear, there are things even HE can not resist. If I must, I will turn him into something that WILL be my servant."  
  
She glared at him. "And what do you want with me?"  
  
"I had thought that, at least, was clear. If you won't come willingly, and I can't tame you.I will make use of you other wise."  
  
Legolas tensed beside her, and she shivered at the suggestive leer sent her way.  
  
He saluted with the hell blade.  
  
Before the first blow could be blocked by Legolas's twin blades, ghostly figures sprang up, circling the Master. Boromir stared in shock, as they attacked Sauron. He turned amazed eyes to Ellen, wondering what was happening.but she was just as clueless as him.staring at Legolas with a gaping mouth. The elf stood, blades ready, watching the Master and spirits with worry.  
  
Ellen was pretty sure she didn't summon the spirit things that saved them from the trouble of a fierce battle. The elf next to her was worrying his bottom lip, eyebrows drawn together.  
  
*Legolas??*  
  
*What?*  
  
*What is going on?*  
  
*The Spirits of the forest are attacking Sauron. They are weakening him.but they are losing strength themselves. Ardeia is guiding them.* (A/N: Ardeia pronounced Ar-day-a.)  
  
*Ardeia?! But! Who called them!? She would not get involved without asking Arneania or one of her other sisters first! Would she?*  
  
The elf looked grim.but oh so cute with that pout. *I think I called them.*  
  
*You think?! What do you mean, you THINK?*  
  
He turned to her, eyes wide and pleading. *I can speak with trees and the spirits of the wood. I have since I was a child. Only a few know, including Herdare. I think they sensed my despair and stepped in.*  
  
Ellen felt like a fish, eyes wide and mouth opening and closing. *O~kay. Another plus. You can speak with nature.not surprising for an elf-*  
  
*But it is!* She was beginning to understand the pleading in those eyes. *I don't know of any other that can do what I can.Except maybe my mother and perhaps the Keepers of the Elven Rings.but Mother has passed on. I used to be ridiculed for even TRYING to tell others. Father wouldn't listen, accusing me of tormenting him with memories of my own mother's insanity.*  
  
*Well.* She kept one eye on the battle, and one eye on Legolas. The battle was like a small hurricane, making their hair whip in every direction.*So, you can talk to trees? So what?! It's a nifty ability, why dis it? It just shows how special you are. If people can't understand it, too bad. It's THEIR problem.* As Legolas searched her mind for references to her slang, she thought.Poor elf. Poor CUTE, sweet elf. Her blush mirrored Legolas's as she realized he heard her. At least HE could smile about it.  
  
*What I don't understand, was how Ardeia got involved? Was it because of you? Or the trees dying?*  
  
If the spirit HAD come because of Legolas, there was more to the elf then met the eye.MUCH more.  
  
At a particular piercing shriek, they both turned their full attention at the pandemonium. It reminded her of Bonnie's description of the fight against Klaus, the first one where she hadn't been present. Sauron was in a tornado of spirits, each clawing and ripping at his being, stripping him of his Power. With a final scream of rage, the spirits went scattering, letting him fall back to earth.  
  
Legolas rubbed his head, wincing.  
  
*You okay?*  
  
*Yeah. The spirits are hurt.badly.*  
  
*Blame it on the vampire, not the compassion they feel towards you.*  
  
*hmm.*  
  
The vampire stood, trembling, looking quite rumpled. Ellen felt a sudden urge to laugh in her hysteria. He looked like a drowned cat or a kid throwing a temper tantrum.  
  
*He does, doesn't he?*  
  
Ellen blushed.  
  
*Ever heard of privacy?! We female Mortals are privy to it!*  
  
The voice was amused. *Last time I checked, my dear, you WEREN'T Mortal.*  
  
The uplifting conversation was ended as the vampire charged them. Ellen felt a moment of fear, before he reached them. She held out her hands, forming a katana. Metal rang out, as the blades kissed each other in greeting. Her body moved as it had been taught to, dancing in katas learned long ago, to intercept the blade of her enemy. As Sauron raised his blade to try and behead her, or knock her out using the flat of the blade, the katana quickly turned into an axe that Gimli would be proud of.  
  
Soon, Sauron was without a left leg, and they were both missing weapons. She was just about to form more, when he beat her. Two tridents flew at her with much force, throwing her to the ground against a tree. There, with two of the blades digging into her skin, the main blades pierced through her tank top and drawstring pants holding her in place. She cried out in pain. Another two joined the first ones, even as Legolas's arrows rained into Sauron's body.  
  
The arrows hissed against the foul creature's body, before turning into ash. Fire once again replaced his missing limb, and the vampire threw another two tridents, fully holding her. Legolas gave up on his arrows. They caused the vampire damage, but it only lasted a second or two.  
  
Before Legolas could reach Sauron, icy tendrils of black mist grasped at his throat, making him drop his blades. He hissed in pain, clawing at the dark that lifted him off the ground. Sauron smirked at Ellen, not even sparing the Princeling a second glance.  
  
"Do you see now, Child, the Power I was offering you? Do you see now, why you can't win? Even weakened as I am, you are no match for me and mine."  
  
He raised a finger. "One last chance." Now he eyed up the struggling elf, and Ellen was strongly reminded of Ares from Xena. Just the stance and arrogance reminded her of the show Ce and Devon would watch with her from time to time. Of course, she had always preferred Joxer.  
  
He looked smug, as his gaze settled back on her, fingers stroking the blond hair of the elf mockingly. "I hear elves can be without breath for a long time.shall we see how long?"  
  
In the corner of her eye, she could see small tendrils of fog coming from the fallen trees, and latch onto the black ones.  
  
"And if he can survive all day and night?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
He was amused. "Do you really think the Princeling can last THAT long???"  
  
"I have faith in him.He WAS part of the Fellowship." She tried to keep him distracted as the fog centered around Legolas's neck, and pulled gently. Slowly, the inky fingers recoiled.  
  
"Hmm. Yes, I have heard of his prowess. Maybe I should think about-"  
  
He whirled around, rage glowing in his eyes as Legolas fell to the ground and grabbed his blades. Before anyone could blink, Legolas was slammed up against a tree that stood at the edge of ground zero. One of his blades was through Sauron's heart, as the other spilt open the vampire's throat.  
  
"You are TOO much trouble for your worth. Clever little thing you are." It was said as an almost endearment, flames returning his throat to normal, but worked slowly on his chest. He didn't bother with capturing the elf's hands, in stead grasping the throat with one hand, the other buried in golden hair. He looked at his opponent with barely controlled anger.  
  
"I have thought of a fitting punishment for you, fair one."  
  
Legolas glared, unable to say anything. Ellen fought the daggers fiercely, freeing herself from most with a barely contained cry of pain. She grabbed the daggers, and hurried forward. As she threw the first dagger, Sauron leaned forward, and kissed the struggling elf. At least, that's what it looked like at first. As she ran, throwing all the daggers as she went (and then some), she could see that their lips barely touched. Dread crept over her as she witnessed foul oily air being blown to enter between soft lips.  
  
The vampire staggered away, pulling out the daggers, and cursed. Ellen was too occupied with the falling elf to see that the daggers she formed were glowing with Light.  
  
"Legolas? Legolas?!"  
  
Horror crept over her, as she received no response. The elf's eyes were wide, dark, and glazed. It almost looked as if he were sleeping. His skin seemed to be getting pale and clammy.and his breath was nearly silent.  
  
Bright eyes glared at the vampire. "What did you do to him?!"  
  
A weak smirk. "That would be telling. Let's just say, that if he's as strong as you claim, he'll merely turn into a servant. If not." He shrugged. "I won't need to worry about him either way." A cold smile. "Only I can POSSIBLY reverse it. It's all up to you, darling."  
  
Rage and helplessness welled in her, and she directed it on the figure in front of her. Tainted Light escaped her, Light that was never meant to be used this way, and shot through the startled vampire like a lance. He screamed in agony, before darkness was called forth, and he disappeared in it.  
  
She was once again in shock at the show of power, and she could feel the tears rise. They fell so quickly, they reminded Legolas of the rain. She looked at him, startled by his thought.  
  
*Legolas?*  
  
She could feel him on the edge of their linked minds. He was in pain at his very being, being torn apart slowly. He was paralyzed, unable to even speak reassuring words to the girl hovering over him.  
  
Trembling hands cradled Legolas's face, as Boromir was finally able to get to his feet. He felt ill, and believed to have suffered a nasty head injury. He could see a whimpering wolf making it's way to the couple before them. It limped in pain.  
  
Boromir paid him no mind, heart clenching by the scene in front of him. To him, the elf looked dead, and Lady Ellen looked like she was about to faint.  
  
".no." It was a whisper so soft, that only being down wind, could Boromir hear it.  
  
He knelt heavily beside her. "What is it? Is he." He could not finish his sentence, looking into the ailing face of his friend.  
  
"No." It was a sob. "He was poisoned. He's turning into a wraith like creature.if he.if he.doesn't surv-vive.he'll di-ie." Her shoulders started to shake heavily, as she curled herself around the elf. Her last few words making him choke with horror  
  
"Is there nothing we can do?!" He was incredulous that Legolas, one of the strongest of creatures he had ever seen, as well as the fairest, should fall to this fate.  
  
She shook her head, trying to think as her bottled emotions started to get the better of her. "Maybe a healer? I hear that Elrond is the greatest in Middle-Earth, next to Gandalf. Aragorn could help slow it for a while.but I don't."  
  
A shudder swept through Legolas, and his throat convulsed.  
  
"Maybe.Galadriel? Was she a healer? She's a Keeper, maybe she could.but how far is LothLorien?"  
  
Boromir could not stand to see such distress in a maiden, even as odd as she. "It's at least a day and a nights journey, even with the swiftest steed. Can he last that long?"  
  
She closed her eyes, concentrating. "Possibly.but even he can't tell."  
  
Damon sat next to her, nuzzling her arm. He seemed to be bleeding in several places. The wolf form whined.  
  
"There is no open wound, otherwise I would suggest we find Athelas. Or maybe Galagruin.but."  
  
"Didn't Lord Elrond teach you some healing techniques?"  
  
"Yes, but like I said, there IS no open wound, or closed one."  
  
Boromir fought off the pain in his head, and tried to block out the picture before him. Lady Ellen still wore her 'PJs', the silky white 'tank' top and pants almost looking like a dress. Legolas looked like a fallen hero, or angel, his love crying tragically over him. He stared, instead, at her bare feet.  
  
He looked up to make another suggestion, only to find her leaning over the elf, a glint in her eye. He was about to ask her what she was doing, when her lips met those of Legolas's. He turned away, tears burning his eyes.  
  
The two of them only had a moment or two in Rivendell to explore their mated souls, before starting the quest. They weren't even courting, really, having just met. It often happened that way on the battlefield, though, usually with more impassioned results. Ellen and Legolas were not so careless, and had their morals.  
  
And now, the elf laying dying, with perhaps a worse fate hanging over his head, and Ellen was acting-  
  
The wolf growled, and Boromir was pulled from his musing. Legolas was glowing faintly, Ellen still kissing him. He stared in amazement, wondering if she was capable of healing his spirit. It WAS possible Elrond had taught her such techniques, with the greenness of her new Power. But something was wrong. Something wasn't quite right. That was why Damon growled, tugging at Ellen, trying not to hurt her.  
  
Legolas was getting his own elven glow back, his eyes losing that haunted look. But where he gained strength, Ellen failed in it. He stared in horror as he looked at their joined mouths. She still kissed him, but oily black gases were escaping his nostrils, and flowing into hers.and he could only guess it did the same with their mouths.  
  
"Lady Ellen?! Ellen! Do you know what you are doing?"  
  
Legolas lost the glazed over look completely, and started pulling his soul mate.away from him.  
  
"No, stop. Ellen, stop it." His voice was soft, weak.  
  
The plea was too late, as Ellen pitched forward onto Legolas limply.  
  
"What did she do? Tell me she just healed you!"  
  
Legolas looked at the pale girl in his arms. He had screamed at her through their link, pleaded, begged, but she had been determined. She thought that with her new Power, she might be able to fight it off better than him.  
  
She had known of no healing spells that could aid them, and instead, took the poisoned air into her own lungs.  
  
Her long lashes were black against the white skin, bright pink exploded on her cheeks, and she started to sweat from the evil running through her, battling against her power. Violent shudders raked her form, as Legolas cradled her. She whimpered, and he could feel his own tears brimming his eyelashes.  
  
"She took it from me." He was still weak, body trying to gain strength back. "She thought she could destroy it in her body."  
  
"Legolas."  
  
He looked Boromir straight in the eye. "She's taking to it worse than I. If we do not reach LothLorien soon, she will pass on."  
  
He paled at the helplessness in the elf's eyes. "How soon?"  
  
"But a few hours.it is hard to tell."  
  
***************  
  
The Fellowship turned at Herdare's cry. Even as they had hurried to the Golden Wood, he had kept the crystal out, hoping.  
  
"What is it?" One of the Hobbits asked, worried.  
  
Gandalf hurried over on his steed, lightly grasping the pendant. It no longer glowed, but held a crack that ran down the middle. His eyes widened.  
  
"Gandalf?" Aragorn whispered, afraid of the answering reply. Bonnie and Celia gripped each others hands, staring on with worry.  
  
"It has cracked.but-"  
  
"But, WHAT?" Celia shouted. If Legolas was dying, and Ellen was nearby, it would NOT be such a good thing. Already her friend and fellow Slayer had experienced much pain and Death. "What does it mean???"  
  
"Had it broken, it would mean he died.but it hasn't. Merely cracked. It is odd." Gandalf replied, but at Herdare's "Mithrandir!", he turned back.  
  
Worried green eyes questioned him. "Legolas's hair is still in here.but there is a darker one in here as well. It was NOT forged like that."  
  
Gandalf studied it. "You are right. It may be Ellen's. It's the only thing I can think of, since they ARE soul mates.but I've never heard of such a thing. They aren't even bonded or wedded."  
  
Bonnie sent out her mind, searching for Damon, drawing on all the power she held as a Druid. The magical elements in this world made it harder than it would have on Earth, even across short distances.but she was descended from a strong line of Druid priestesses, and the link she searched for was that of her soul mates.  
  
*DAMON.*  
  
*Bonnie?* He sounded lost. NOT a good thing.  
  
*What is happening? Are you with Legolas?*  
  
*Yes. Boromir is here as well. Bonnie, it doesn't look so good.*  
  
Dread clutched her heart. *For who?*  
  
*Ellie girl.*  
  
*Why?*  
  
*That Vampire Master that's been stalking Ellen?*  
  
*Yes?*  
  
*His real name is Sauron.*  
  
Horror rushed through her as she recognized the name. She HAD finally finished the Trilogy Ellen lent her. *But.he was destroyed. Long before we arrived.*  
  
*His Spirit was. But apparently, not his body. He poisoned the elf. Ellen managed to pry it from him, and into her own body.Bonnie?*  
  
She could only mentally nod.  
  
*She's taking it worse than the elf did. I don't know if even SHE can survive this time.*  
  
*What can we do???*  
  
*Pray. Pray that we can reach LothLorien in time.*  
  
"Bonnie? What did he say?"  
  
She threw herself out of the link, and looked at the people surrounding her. All stared at her, knowing that she had spoken to her vampire, not liking the pallor of her skin.  
  
Slowly, she related the new turn of events.  
  
*****************  
  
Galadriel looked up from her place on the dais, sensing the Power struggle leagues away. Celeborn looked at his wife, concern marring his normal mask of calm.  
  
"What is it, gil-baim?"  
  
"We shall have company soon. Aragorn is leading the Fellowship here once more."  
  
He gazed at his wife over the stack of scrolls on the desk, then rose to meet her and walk out on the terrace. "I ask it of you again, what is wrong, nin meleth?"  
  
She glanced at her Ring, the One tying her to the Others, and not her husband. "It is one of the maidens from the other world."  
  
She gazed out over the balcony, watching her people. "She is able to dip into the power, and has done it unconsciously several times. This last time, it was tainted by rage and despair."  
  
Celeborn worried his lower lip, silvery blue eyes looking at approaching Galadhrim. Haldir led them, carrying a rabid captive. "She needs to be trained?" Wondering at his wife's intentions.  
  
"I am not sure if she's ready. But during such times, one is often not. Legolas has displayed another interesting piece as well."  
  
"Arneania told you to watch out for her and her new soul mate. They have yet to bond, or rest. I fear we can not rush them, though the alliance would be fruitful. They are.unwell?"  
  
Galadriel inclined her head. "They will be needing our services. All of them, the Human girl mostly. Her mind is weakened. As well as her spirit... I fear Elrond and Cirdan were right."  
  
"About Elenath?"  
  
Eyes as blue as the sky at twilight met his. "And Legolas. Perhaps we should look into this when they arrive?"  
  
"Yes. It would be best in our interests. Haldir seems to be having trouble."  
  
The Elven Queen smiled at her husbands amusement. They had helped raise Haldir and his brothers, and both couldn't help but tease them as parents would.  
  
"Half his guard has come to aid him. Interesting that he needs such help."  
  
"I do believe that female below is human.from the other world. It's the only explanation. I have never seen such dark skin, except, perhaps, on an orc. Arneania must have sent her."  
  
"I don't know who to be sorry for.Her or Haldir."  
  
Silvery eyes turned to the Queen. "It is possible that if Elrond, Cirdan and Arneania are right, we might win the battle, along with the war.and salvation of our people and this land."  
  
"Yes. Part of me knows it would be well. But another, cries for they, that would save us all."  
  
Celeborn sighed, knowing of what she spoke of. "If the Spirits are getting involved, that bode well. They did not get involved the last time we fought, nor did they interrupt the Kinslaying. Why would they now? It worries my on heart and mind."  
  
"I can not answer that now. Arneania left a gift for her warriors, and asked for me to call upon Arcaya when they arrive. It appears they are not Mortals, as one would think."  
  
She sent out calming thoughts to the new arrival below, and was startled when gold eyes raised to look at her from below. Very perceptive, that one was.  
  
"Most of the representatives have arrived. Thranduil will not be happy about his son's involvement."  
  
"It is sad, the curse that befalls that family." He murmured.  
  
"He has had two wives die, his most beloved one horrifyingly, along with a few of his children. Not to mention many of his people falling into to darkness due to the shadow that hovers over his land. It is no wonder at the grief that poisons his heart.but we can't afford for him to hold his youngest son back. Legolas was meant for great things.whether or not we are right. I only hope the shadow covering his eyes will be lifted ere something tragic happens. He is so much like his mother."  
  
"Legolas."  
  
"Yes. I wonder if he can remember that night.That the trees protected him so should be testament enough to our musings."  
  
"As I remember, only you were able to find him, and coax the trees to let him go."  
  
She gazed sadly at the forest. "Such a sweet child."  
  
"Yes. He always loved to play with Haldir, Orophin and Rumil when he was little. They were the only ones with enough energy to teach him the ways of the Wood after his Mother past, and keep him occupied."  
  
A smile graced both their faces at the memories that sentence invoked.  
  
They both waited in silence as the guards marched up the stairs. It was as Haldir reached them to announce their arrival when she put a hand to her mouth.  
  
"Oh, dear."  
  
Both her husband and most trusted guard turned to her. "I fear we will need to meet Legolas sooner than we thought, husband."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: gil-baim means lovely star and nin meleth means my love. I have edited this CH at least five times, and refuse to do so anymore. =_='  
  
Does anyone know if it's Oropher or Orophin?? I'm pretty sure Haldir's brother is Orophin.  
  
FF.Net has been VERY kinky lately. Just a warning to newbies of the story, that I may have problems uploading. You might want to join the updates list. Feel free to chat there, or download your own stuff. Celtic Dreamer has been making wallpapers for me. o^_^o  
  
As I said before, I'm losing interest in Moon Rune. If you want to help me finish it, please leave a review at LEAST telling me if you like it. If you have more time, PLEASE tell me WHY you like it, or if there's ANYTHING that should be changed or worked on. It would be MUCH appreciated, and I would love you forever.  
  
Also, as I've told the list, this should turn into a mini series. Moon Rune, Sun Rune and Star Rune with places for cannons in between. Sun Rune and Star Rune SHOULD be much shorter than Moon Rune. Sun Rune should have below ten chapters.  
  
The next chapter of Hybrid Lies is in the making, though I AM having writer's block. *pouts* I am really very ashamed of how that story's turning out.  
  
Other stories like Full Moon Rising (that one will be a LONG while in the making, might even pull it), and Away and Near (WILL work on it, just need TIME and motivation) will be put on the back burner.  
  
Other stories I've sent through the list may be worked on, though, due to the fact that they are new and fresh ideas.  
  
I think that covers it for now. I hardly have any room on my computer.though I'm TRYING to work on my kitties. Personally? I think my new Legolas kitty is cute. ^_^ Not the best, but his widdle face is SO kawaii! Hee, hee. It's the eyebrows, I think. The Ellen and Legolas kitty couple is in the making, but they aren't coming out too well.  
  
I've been doodling a LOT of characters for my stories but sadly (sorry CD), not too many scenes from the fics. It is SO hard to draw a male's body and face, never mind positions.and then the backgrounds??? I NEED to go back to school, at least for an art class. Hey CD? Is your friend at UNLV into LOTR and HP??? 


	19. Author's Note and Chapter Cookie

Author's Note:  
  
Hey guys! You're about to hate me. For the last few chapters, I've only gotten one or two reviews from friends, and the even rarer review from readers I don't know. This, to me, means there are very few of you interested in the story right now. (authors THRIVE on reviews, praise and constructive criticism)  
  
The story is, right now, reaching the climax. I have decided that this is the perfect time to start over with it. I will not be unfair by pulling it off, but it HAS been put on hold for now, while I revise it.  
  
I am not starting over, and there should be no big changes like new characters or a new plot. I am merely trying to make more sense of background stories, add more scenes, make it more readable on ff.net, fix bloopers, add stuff.ect. So far, CH 1: The Beginning (I decided it was confusing with a prologue), has been lengthened by 2.5 pages and I'm still working on it.  
  
If there are scenes you DO NOT WANT DELETED or fixed, leave in a review which part of which chapter it is. I'll take it into consideration.  
  
And another announcement to frustrate you.there is a NEW updates list. Purely to inform you of updates surrounding Moon Rune. NO OTHER STUFF LIKE CHATS OR OTHER FICS WILL BE THERE. You can thank Celtic Dreamer for that. Only updates surrounding MOON RUNE will be sent through. There will be drawings from Moon Rune there, as well as wallpapers by CD.and of course, the fic itself. Both versions. When we get to it.  
  
The address is:  
  
  
  
Or should do it.  
  
If you WANT to chat or discuss other things (or find updates for other fics), you can join GNsCafe. There you can find my character kitties and what not.  
  
The address is: but should do it  
  
Another thing.I am helping Crawler with a fic of hers, that stems off of Implacida's Heart and Body fic and the series it belongs to. It is a good story (I had to read it to help), but I warn you. It's Nc-17 and slash. And READ THE WARNING. As you all know, I don't write slash. But Crawler's a good friend, and I owe her a favor.not to mention the story is good so far. ^_^ This means, as you're probably wondering, that her/our fic will be put before Moon Rune. I WILL work on Moon Rune, but it won't be fast coming.  
  
PS Warning! AOL has been a pain in the arse lately. I may have problems getting on soon.  
  
Now! For the cookie! It SHOULD be in the new version as well. I don't see why not. It is a sample of what's to come in the next chapter. *evil grin* Hee, hee.  
  
Bonnie and the others were just reaching the top of the stair, when a blinding flash erupted from down the corridor. As soon as it faded, she could see Legolas rushing forward. The elf may have been seriously ill and mute at the moment, but he sure could run. It was then, as she saw Damon and Boromir reach the same room, that she understood.  
  
"Ellen?! ELLEN!"  
  
Everything seemed to be moving thickly and slowly, but she finally reached the room. The room was simple, but elegant with it's furnishings and open walls. The room itself, looked like it was the touch down for a tornado. Torn books, wood, feathers and sheets littered the area and floated in the air.  
  
"Where's Ellen?!"  
  
Sure enough, there was no sign of the sick brunette. Boromir looked up to the rest as they filed in. "Impossible! She was on her death bed! How could she be moved with no trace and in such a short amount of time?!"  
  
Bonnie frowned, and as one, everyone turned to Legolas. The elf was leaning heavily against a post near the window. He panted, clammy and pale. He looked, to put it mildly, like he was about to keel over. But misty blue eyes met there's, and he shook his head.  
  
He didn't know where she was.  
  
"Legolas.is she???"  
  
The elf frowned, but shook his head again.  
  
"She's not dead, not here.where the HELL is she?!"  
  
"I'm right here, Bon Bon."  
  
All turned to see Ellen standing on the edge of the balcony. In the blast it had lost it's railing, and the tall girl stood on it's very edge looking at them with a cool eyebrow raised. Her hair was pulled tightly back by a strip of bedding, and her body was clothed in only underwear. For some odd reason, she wasn't embarrassed.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
Bonnie and Devon ran over, as Celia hobbled over, and they all embraced her.  
  
"Are you okay?!" "What's going on?" "What happened?!"  
  
Suddenly a powerful force hit them all in the gut, and the three Slayers went flying back. Damon caught Celia, as Bonnie flew through the door taking a hobbit with her, and Devon crashed into a drawer. Legolas stared at Ellen in something a kin to fear. At the amazed and confused expression on their faces, Ellen smiled.  
  
"I've never felt better. But do me a favor? Don't go all mushy on me. It's pathetic. You're Slayers! Act it!"  
  
Frodo leaned toward the elven healer. "What's going on?"  
  
Ellen fixed a cold glare on them, and they both froze.  
  
Boromir turned to Legolas. "Did Sauron succeed? Has his poison turned her?!"  
  
Legolas ignored the looks the Fellowship sent them, and shook his head.  
  
"What is going on then?!"  
  
Ellen strolled up to them, giving them a sly smile. "I'm not too sure myself, Boromir. But I've never felt so.free!"  
  
Then she turned to Legolas, and gave him a heated kiss. She pulled back, blowing lightly on his lips. ~Hi, Lover.~  
  
All took a step back as the dark words left her lips. Darkness clouded LothLorien, and there was suddenly very little light to see by. Gandalf stepped forward, his white staff glowing. He sent her a dark, searching look.  
  
"Where, child, did you learn the Black Tongue?!"  
  
Ellen gave him a passing glance, but grinned. "You know the cool thing about these powers? I just have to concentrate really hard, and I can learn whole languages. It give's me such a buzz, though."  
  
"But why speak such words?!" Aragorn wondered aloud, dread eating at him.  
  
Ellen's smile widened. "Because it's FUN!" And then said. ~You should lighten up, King Man.~  
  
For some reason, they were all able to understand her. Legolas continued to shy away from her. She turned to him, keeping him in place with a cold glare. ~What's the matter, Princeling? Do I scare you?~  
  
Hard blue eyes met her nearly black ones, and he shook his head. His eyes turned green as he concentrated.  
  
"No." His voice could be heard, but his lips didn't move. "But every time you speak those foul words, it pains my heart."  
  
"Hmm. That's right." She cupped his chin. "You're still weak, aren't you? Poor thing. I can make you all better."  
  
"How?"  
  
Ellen turned to glare at the elf entering the room next to Lord Celeborn. "What?" She hissed.  
  
Indigo eyes glared back at her, as Haldir spoke. "He is an elf. I don't know what happened to you, but you are filled with darkness. Legolas, though strong, is a creature of the light. You would kill him.or worse.corrupt him."  
  
Ellen's grip on Legolas tightened, and all were alarmed to see blood drip from his face. Legolas managed not to utter a sound. "'Corrupt' him? So what? I will not return to as I was.WEAK! We were meant to be together, right Legolas?" Legolas was alarmed to see that no light reflected in her eyes, as she looked at him. They were so dark, they appeared to be black as onyx.  
  
"Release him! See what you do to him?!" Gimli snarled.  
  
She pouted to see that she had hurt him, and then leaned forward and licked him clean. The sight made the hobbits squeamish, and they had to turn away. Bonnie, Celia and Devon looked mildly grossed out. This could NOT be their Ellen!  
  
"Then I will fix it so that he won't be hurt so easily. We were meant for each other, Legolas." She rested her free hand on his shoulder and played with his hair. "And if I must 'corrupt' you as they say, then so be it." She smiled, ignoring the horror in those eyes.  
  
"I would die, before I see you perform such an act!"  
  
Gandalf and the men could not prevent the dwarf from lunging forward. Ellen spared him hardly a glance as she stopped him. She pulled the ax from his hands, and swung it to connect with his helmet. Gimli went flying through a wall. Gandalf stood before the hole, guarding it from Ellen as Boromir and Aragorn went to check on the dwarf.  
  
"Gimli!" Legolas shook in fear that his brave friend might have been killed.  
  
"Don't worry! He's alive, Legolas!"  
  
The elf wilted in relief at Boromir's words, and his eyes became blue again.  
  
The girls stayed near the hobbits, not knowing what to do. Celeborn was farspeaking to Galadriel, calling for her to come, while he helped keep Gimli alive. Herdare and Haldir stood side to side, weapons drawn.  
  
"Ellen, I do not know what evil has befallen you, but release my prince. I beg you."  
  
Ellen released Legolas's chin, showing deep bloody nail marks, and caught Legolas as he swooned. Her eyes were hard.  
  
"'what evil that has befallen me'?! What ARE you talking about, elf boy?! I am FINE. And so is Legolas. I will NOT release him. He is my soulmate! What are you? Jealous?!"  
  
Haldir wasted no time in rushing her. He ignored the girls cries for him not to hurt Ellen, and attacked her arm.or he tried to. In a blur of movement that not even Herdare could see, Ellen had caught the long blade, and thrust it into Haldir's gut. The elf stood in shock a moment, before trying to swing his other blade. This time, the blow was to his shoulder. He staggered to his knees, and would have been beheaded, had Herdare not interfered and pulled him away.  
  
Everyone stared at Ellen in horror, as she held the blood soaked blade. She twirled it around, hefting it in her palm. She let Legolas sink to the floor as she tried it out with both hands.  
  
"Hmm. Not bad. Good balance. Strong." She sent a glance to the dying elf. "Not bad, elf. But, a word of warning to you all? Don't test me. Or annoy me. Come on, Legolas. Let's go."  
  
She started to reach for the rousing elf, when a voice topped her.  
  
"What did you do?!"  
  
She turned to see a mirror like image standing before her. The look a like was standing on a bridge just out side the open wall. The girl was staring with horror at the blood that painted everyone and the floor. Her face was pale, and her wide eyes were a greenish color.  
  
"ELLEN?!"  
  
The girl turned to look at Celia with tears in her eyes. "How.why? Ce??? Legolas!?"  
  
Legolas looked at this new Ellen, eyes wide. His lips moved: Ellen. He then looked up to see the girl holding him sneering at the new arrival.  
  
"You have GOT to be kidding me!"  
  
*Evil grin* You like it? You hate me now? 


	20. Another note for addresses

I HATE Ff.net and ALL it's problems. Grr. Any ways, here's what DIDN'T show up in my LAST message.  
  
The address is:  
  
  
  
Or should do it.  
  
If you WANT to chat or discuss other things (or find updates for other fics), you can join GNsCafe. There you can find my character kitties and what not.  
  
The address is: but should do it 


	21. Overhaul, revamping, whatever

Good news and bad news.

First, thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story over the years, and who have kept with it. I appreciate it. And I'm sorry I never finished this fic.

I've been meaning for many years and months to go back and start over on this fic. I even started to do this a few years ago, but because of constant obstacles in my life, never got it done.

Well, thanks to Celtic Dreamer for an inspiring moment (and to other authors I've run into) I'm finally setting this monster in motion. Moon Rune (title will most likely be changed) is being revamped. It's having a complete make-over.

When I started this fic, I had only read and seen Fellowship of the Ring and never saw the last few seasons of Buffy. There are a lot of elements in this story that I am highly embarrassed over. Hopefully I've wizened and learned enough to make this a better story. More realistic and not quite so Mary-Sueish.

A ton of scenes will most likely be lost or changed. Relationships will change. The characters might be slightly different. I'm tempted to break up Ellen and Legolas and change her name. The BtvS xover will be nixed, but will still have that vampire and demon hunters plot.

As soon as the first chapter is ready, I'll be taking what I have off of FFN and start posting the new stuff. All of the original is at the Moon Rune mailing list. The address for the list is in my profile information. Hopefully this ML will finally have an active purpose.

And don't worry. As tempted as I might be, there will be no slash in this fic.

TTFN!

GN

PS Also starting on some more fanart (got some nifty Prisma Colored Pencils for Christmas) but will need to locate a scanner before uploading.


End file.
